RISING OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES
by Inferno999
Summary: His Era ended, his name was forgotten over the years, his legacy is extinguished. The man who challenged an entire government for his son. And in his death, he revealed to the World the existence of a great treasure that was believed to be a myth for several years. This man who died standing, decided to leave this world, believing that his time was over. But he was wrong.
1. I am Edward Newgate

**HI! I WANTED TO MAKE AN ENGLISH VERSION, BITE ME! ANYWAY, I HOPE IT SEEMS LIKE I PUT EFFORT INTO THIS, SO PLEASE! BE CONSTRUCTIVE IN YOUR CRITICISM!**

**TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION PLEASE!**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Chapter 1:** I am Edward Newgate

**Location:** Marineford

The war that broke out on this land was a hellscape, a display of catastrophes, one after another. The World Government knew what would happen by announcing the execution of "Portgas D. Ace", the 2nd Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Division. The Yonkou better known as, "The Strongest Man in the World", the one with the power to destroy the world, **Edward Newgate**. Blood was shed from Pirates and Marines, during the last hours of endless battle, which seemed as If days to go by.

Whitebeard maintained his reputation for being the strongest Yonkou, leaving a trail of destruction, and staining the pride of Vice Admirals, Swordsmen, Giant Warriors, and even Sea Warlords, who believed they were the strongest, their expressions by seeing the display of power of Whitebeard; He made them **succumb to fear**, that man ... no, that **monster**, was not something they had ever faced or wanted to face, never in their lives.

However, the World Government had their own monsters. The **3 Admirals**, Sakasuki "Akainu", Kuzan "Aokiji", Borsalino "Kizaru", Garp "The Hero" and of course. Fleet Admiral, Sengoku "The Great Buddha". As well as the power of the 7 Sea Warlords and their vast military power against the entire Whitebeard fleet. In a war which seemed to lean in favor of pirates.

Nevertheless…

In the end, "justice" succeded, with the execution of Portgas D. Ace at the hands of the admiral, Akainu, whose action was not contested, given that Whitebeard himself gave him a worthy punishment for having put an end to the life of his " Son".

In the climax of the battle, each side was severely injured and full of losses, no one had the idea of intrusion of another unexpected party. Marshall D. Teach, ex-member of the Whitebeard pirates made his entry into Marineford, next to those who appeared to be prisoners of Impel Down, and a member of the Guard Staff, Shillue, announcing his betrayal to the World Government becoming part of "Blackbeard's Crew."

Although Whitebeard was able to pulverize Teach for a while; in the last second, his wounds and the pain accumulated during the war, at the same time as the two holes that Akainu made in his abdomen and chest, **opened**, leaving Edward at the mercy of his enemies; who, without compassion, seized their opportunity and riddled mercilessly with guns, spears, katanas and high-powered cannons.

The strongest man in the world, had been completely still after the rain of lead and cuts.

"I-Is it over?" Teach asked when he saw the immobile body of his former "Pops", which emitted smoke, dust and steam

"Whitebeard lost consciousness. I'm sure that, even if you poke him with one finger, He will fall to the ground right away," Shillue said, convinced that even someone like him couldn't still stand after that.

_... not even close ..._

"It wasn't you ..." Edward's dry and tired voice made Blackbeard's entire crew raise their weapons again, with expressions of disbelief

"AAAAh~, you are still alive?!" Teach backed away scared, already had a deep cut in the middle of his body and bleeding, and he felt his skull is almost fractured, after the beating that his "Pops" gave him.

Edward, tired between sighs, continued his parliament regardless of what Teach said

"The man Roger is waiting for ... at the very least, I can say that it was definitely not you, Teach" his comment left him slightly confused, but Whitebeard continued.

"Just like there are those who carry Roger's will. I am sure someone will carry Ace's will as well, ... Even if you extinguish their bloodline, there is no way their flame will be consumed. It has been passed since ancient times ... And in the future! Someday ... someone will appear, carrying those decades of history on their backs ... and challenge this world to a battle ... "

"Sengoku ... you and the World Government ... everyone will fear the immense battle that will engulf the entire world, which will eventually come." The aforementioned fleet admiral was indifferent to the statements of the dying Yonkou

"I am not interested ... but ... **the moment someone finds that great treasure, the whole world will be turned on its head...**" this time Sengoku frowned sharply, to which this old man might be implying or about to say.

"And someone is going to find it ... That day will definitely come sooner or later ... Gurarara~"

Sengoku's expression was furious

Whitebeard took a deep breath. And having the image of his old best friend's face. He didn't doubt what his last words were going to be.

**"¡THE ONE PIECE ..."**

"**DOES EXIST~!"**

"DAMN YOU!" Sengoku cursed what could be, the last legacy of Whitebeard

With its revealing final words to the Pirate world. The Great Yonkou, Edward Newgate, as known as "Whitebeard"

_*Forgive me…my sons. I am responsible for rising one hell of a fool. But thanks to all of you, I had everything I ever wanted. This is it for me. I've been traveling for such a long time.*_

_"It was a great voyage." _

_*I am deeply grateful. _

_Goodbye, my sons! Thank you for giving this old man a … family*_

_He says goodbye to this world. Proudly dying standing._

_Although he is dead. His Body doesn't collapse _

_In this war the number of wounds he received by swords was, 267. The number of wounds he received by firearms, 562 and he was shot with cannonballs 46 times, apart from resisting the attacks of the 3 admirals of the navy._

_And even so. On his proud back, where his fleet's Jolly Roger is tattooed, in Testament to his Pride, upon the back of his body, throughout his whole life as a pirate._

**_Not a single wound of retreat scars it!_**

*I can be at peace ... now ...* Edward saw darkness once he felt his soul leaving his body, without hesitation, he let the judgment that heaven has for him, be a fair one, even if he is aware that he will end up in hell as every good pirate, he will live his other life as he pleases.

*If I had the chance to start over ... I would probably end up being a pirate again ..., just kidding, Gurarara~* in his innocent laugh, he let that which led him to the underworld do its job, and leave the problems left to the living, his time was over.

.

.

.

.

_**"Do you think so? How boring"**_

*Right? Making the same decisions a second time, something you would only ... expect ... from ... naïve ... brats ...* Edward stopped thinking for a moment, and then started thinking again

*Huh?*

**BAM**

Like a large concrete block, Edward fell into what appeared to be a refined wooden floor, oddly enough, it did not end up breaking, quickly regaining his composure he immediately realized many things, not only returned to his body, just recently he felt like his soul left the living world, that strange voice that took him out of his trance, transported him to an extremely rare room and in his opinion, "rustic" and "aristocrat"

"How did I get here?"

Edward looked around, it was a fairly large bedroom, with huge shelves full of books, and study objects, including a living room with a fireplace and two armchairs, one of which suspiciously adjusted to his size and dimensions, next to one More common size and very decorated one. Exploring further, there seemed to be no doors or windows, it was like an immense space, but it clearly occupied only four corners, too strange, even for a man like him who has seen almost everything.

_**"Did you finish your inspection, Mr. Newgate?"**_

The voice that was clearly noticed now, was of a female, in front of the giant pirate man, an unknown figure appeared, but, if he had to put it in perspective, it was a beautiful woman, incredibly beautiful, wearing a white dress with silver designs, and a veil covering her face, only exposing her pink blond hair. However, her beauty was not an important factor for Edward since he also keep his guard up, taking a defensive pose.

_**"Please refrain from your hostile suspicions about me, I can assure you that I am not an enemy"**_ she raised her hands, letting him understand that she was completely unarmed.

"Ah, yes ..." Edward didn't undo his guard, since he has met many people who are capable of doing even more damage without using weapons

_**"I see, I understand your confusion, and I understand your reasoning to distrust me, but please, quietly, take a seat, and listen to what I have to say, just that I ask. I'm sure I can assist with any questions you might have right now" **_She calmly settled in the small chair, Edward did not take his eyes off her, at any movement she could make that seemed suspicious, but seeing his few options available, and as the current situation is completely unknown, he decide to accept her request, accommodate in the sofa.

*Hm, it doesn't feel so bad, I would have liked to have one of these in the Moby Dick* he thought.

_**"Thank you very much"**_ she respectfully inclined her head to see how he accepted her offer. Despite that, Whitebeard pointed her out and with a withering look, exclaimed.

"Let it be clear, I do not understand very well what happened, or how I get here. But no matter how you explain my situation, it will be up to you to make me believe if what you say is true or not. The moment I see what you say are nothing but nonsense, I will make my way out of here ... **by force**" emphasizing flexing his fist imbued with Armor Haki

...

_**"I'm not worried"**_, she replied with a rather calm attitude, making Edward raise one of his eyebrows slightly impressed.

"Ho, and can I know why?"

She smiled.

**"Because I'm sure, someone like you will know if I'm lying"** he can easily see a confident smile under her white robe, Whitebeard seeing her confidence and arrogant attitude, evoked his characteristic laugh with euphoria.

"GURARARARA~! You're not as flimsy as I thought, well, mysterious lady. I'm all ears"

With this, the hooded woman revealed her face, Edward, who just a moment ago was laughing, was now with his eyes widened, and in shock, the person in front of him was someone who thought he could be nothing more than a ghost, someone who should have had passed away many years ago.

"R-Rouge?!" He was about to shoot out of his chair, it was impossible for him, but ... her white and fragile skin like winter snow, freckles on her cheeks and silky pink blond hair, it was impossible to confuse her, Roger boasted of her every time he had the opportunity when they visited her port, every time she appeared to offer them liquor and snacks during their visits.

Before Edward could say anything, she had already put her hand in front of him and stopping him, allowing her to take the floor.

_**"I'm sorry, but I'm not Portgas D. Rouge, I can understand your confusion, you're not the first person to make that statement"**_ she said, Edward still upset, held back his actions and calmed down a bit.

"I-I see, I'm sorry…" he slowly settled back in his seat. Now, she started making her explanation.

_**"My name is Gabriel, I am an Archangel, a heavenly entity that is in charge of" reviewing "the souls that pass into the underworld. My job is to examine the life that this soul had, and depending on their actions, they will be sent to Paradise or Hell."**_

Explained the now self-proclaimed "Archangel", Edward remained stoic at her revelation, he was on the Sky Island, he could clearly say that this woman was one more inhabitant and was only delirious ... however, he questioned the fact of being alive, no, not only to be alive, the wounds on his body disappeared completely, he didn't even have his characteristic scars.

"Do you have any idea how many people die every day? You have to make revisions at high speed" made his point in testing an idea he had in mind; for some reason, a reason as to why he was here

_**"Yes"**_

"And yet, why do you take your time with me? I don't want to feel important nor special, seventy-four years, that shouldn't be so much for someone like you. Unless, that my meeting with you is for something, outside of you line of work. Am I wrong?" He said with a daring look, the Archangel was silent for a moment, suddenly, she made two cups and a kettle appear on the table, then began to serve what appeared to be coffee.

_**"Sugar?"**_ she asked with a cheerful and calm expression, Whitebeard just nodded, and took his cup, which was adjusted to his measurements, he started to no give a damn about it anymore.

_**"As for your question, Mr. Newgate. Indeed, my meeting with you is something completely outside the limits of what my profession asks me. But there is a reason for that."**_

"And that reason would be?" He began to take a sip of his cup, with a raised eyebrow, and a selfless but expectant look.

_**"You were chosen to be reincarnated"**_ she clap jovially

"_¡PFFFFFFFF!"_

Edward quickly spit out his drink, if before he was confused, now he was at nothing, definitely what this woman was telling him could either be lies, or he was under the illusion of some devil fruit user or even at this point magic, or chemicals like hallucinogenic gases.

_**"Oh my, excuse me, I surely should have made this statement a little less subtle, my mistake. Napkin?"**_ she offered to clean the remains of coffee on his face and clothes, Whitebeard regained his composure once again

"Reincarnate ... you say? You mean ... Come back to life?" he asks quite skeptically

_**"Yes and no. Reincarnating means replanting your soul in a different place, with a new body, but retaining your memories and whatever else you have kept from your past life."**_ She explained

"Is there a reason as to why, I, from among many other people have been chosen to reincarnate?"

_**"If you wish, I can name the most prominent ones, fufu~"**_ she smiled happily, making a book appear, a GREAT book, whose cover he wrote in gold letters. "Edward Newgate," she opened the book on a random page.

_**"You freed countless young people from slavery, and offered them a home among your ranks for your fleets"**_

"I just needed to recruit more men, that's all" he crossed his arms, staying indifferent, she just smiled and turned the page

_**"You protected countless islands from the greed of other pirates, and defended their inhabitants without thinking twice"**_

"T-They are part of my Territory. As a Yonkou, it is natural that I enforce those islands that carry my Flag, that is obvious."

_Next page_

_**"You freed hundreds of Gyojin from slavery, and even took their entire island under your name so that no other side put their hands on them."**_

"I just wanted to settle my debt with Jinbei, nothing more, nothing less"

_Next page_

"You respected Roger's execution, even though you wanted to avoid his death, you didn't object it, or tried to move a little, since your friend and rival had already made his decision"

"..." Edward did not made a come back this time, it was true, even if the strongly sprouted veins on his legs begged him to go rescue his friend, Roger had already told him that he wanted to start this "revolution", and that the only way to do it, was to start there on the day of his death.

_**"And how can we forget your greatest merit. Risking everything, your life more than anything, for rescuing your "Son". All your actions on Marineford are worthy for someone who has earned the right to have another chance."**_ she smiled warmly and closed the book, Whitebeard remained stoic and silent. All this talk, had reminded him every moment in his life, every decision, every regret, every laugh, every tear, pain and joy, it were those little moments along with his family, that made him feel so…good.

"I've ... listen enough" he abruptly got up from his seat and stared at Gabriel, he was sure of something, he was still not convinced. "Tell me, young lady. You told me why I should be reincarnated. But what I want to know is **Why** I will be reincarnated. I am sure you have some kind of mission, or purpose for me" he crossed his arms waiting for her response, she to his surprise, put her head down a little, showing a rather sad expression

_**"You will be reincarnated in a world. That is facing a very difficult situation."**_

Edward continued listening.

_**"Right now, a group of sorcerers want to invoke four legendary heroes, who are said to end the threat that attempts to destroy their world"**_ she explained.

"Sorcerers? You know what? Never mind. Then, you want me to be one of those legendary heroes."

She shook her head in negation.

_**"Unfortunately, they were already selected, they will be invoked shortly, but ..."**_

"But…?"

_**"It will not be enough, I have seen what these boys are going against, what they will face is not something they are used to, they looked extremely confident and arrogant in their first fights, but I am afraid that the catastrophe will consume them and they will not be able to protect anyone" **_slowly tears began to fall down the archangel's cheeks

"What threat are we talking about?"

_**"They are called "Waves", from time to time, they are released on the mortals realm, before this did not happen, but the seal that contained them has weakened over time, soon, there will no longer be intervals between the Waves, and eventually, they will consume the entire world, those Waves, unleash dangerous creatures, monsters, demons of all kinds. The heroes will fight until their last breath and ... in the end, they will all perish."**_

He clenched his fists tightly; he saw her tears ran through her beautiful face.

_**"That's why I do this! I don't want anyone else to suffer! Since ancient times in every generation of heroes that are sent, and even if they succeed, their story is doomed to repeat itself. A-At least, this time, I want do something"**_ Finally, the calm woman broke into tears and a genuine cry for help, Whitebeard seeing this, a shadow that covered his face, his discontent, slowly, put his giant hand on the head of the Archangel, this alertly looked up, seeing an smiling Edward

"The last thing this old man needs to see, is a young woman crying. Tell me, what do I have to do?"

She, seeing his conviction and the seriousness in his words, she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a warm and grateful smile again.

_**"You have no idea of the good you have done, and yet you decide to continue doing it, there is no doubt that you are a good person"**_

"I grew up watching many people do horrible things, I just wanted to make a difference. Then I realized that the only way to do so, was to be a free man, and there is nothing freer than a Pirate, Gurara~"

She nodded smiling, and began making preparations for reincarnation, she had to hurry, there was not much time to lose.

_**"I will explain some basic information about the place you will arrive, while I finish making the Magic Circle"**_ she told him about how the 4 heroes will be invoked in the Reign of Aultcray King in the Melromarc country, she don't know the names of the heroes, since they change with each generation, but they are always The Hero of the Spear, The Bow, The Sword and The Shield. Gabriel put special emphasis on the latter

"Shield, you say?" he asked as he stood in the circle, she had made

_**"That's right, there was a time when he had special respect, but, an involuntary accident caused his name to be tainted, the generation that came after that incident ... The Hero of the Shield became the most belittled, and in each later story, he ends up being the first to die, or he ends up committing suicide due to the hatred and contempt of the people, however, his power is hidden in his willpower, in the deepest part of his being, in each story, he is alone , and that power can never be exploited. But this time, this time it will be different, at least, at least I hope so. Sometimes, the story does not change just by adding more things ..." **_she was undecided in her words for a moment, seeing this, Edward had to put his words into work

"Girl, if what this kid needs is something that raises his confidence, then I'll make sure to give him a role model to clear his name. Trust this old man, I've had lots of brats under my mantle, one more is always is welcome, Gurarara~" with his big smile and his cheerful laugh, Gabriel cleared her doubts and started the magical chanting

_**"Thank you, Mr. Newgate, without a doubt you were the best choice for this reincarnation, though, this is more a wish of mine than an action of the system, I just hope they don't scold me for this"**_

Something unexpected went through Whitebeard's mind at that moment, a thought that eaten his mind at some point in his conversation ...

"Hey, Gabriel"

_**"Yes? The spell is almost over."**_

"Tell me, did someone else come before me ... who also had the opportunity to be reincarnated?" He asks, a little sadness could be noticed in his speech, while clenching his fists tightly, Gabriel decided to be as honest as possible.

_**"Few earn that right. You are, in fact, the first exception, usually people who die of old age or due to cardiovascular disease at a late age, are given normal treatment like other souls. The reason why I brought it here for his reincarnation, I already explained it, it is my wish ... "**_

Edward left his hopes low, maybe he just thought about it too much.

"I see ... it's not like there was the possibility-"

_**"But! He was allowed to"**_

Whitebeard whose gaze was tired, heartbroken and dejected, had now filled with hope.

"What did you say?"

_**"Because he died at such a young age, isn't it obvious that he would get a chance?"**_ she smiled warmly, Edward's old heart too, filled again with hope

"I see, so Ace couldn't just choose to have peace, as soon as he was given the option to start another life, he didn't think twice. This boy, always full of energy and never staying still. It was obvious that he wanted to move on. As his Father, I am really happy"

Whitebeard to receive the news and to see how the portal light grew stronger, closed his eyes, hoping to see what the future holds for this old pirate

_**"Good luck, Edward Newgate, whether this life or another. I am sure you will continue to be a good man. This spell will reincarnate you on the outskirts of the city. During the trip, you can choose what clothes and weapons to wear and use. Farewell."**_

The light filled the room for a brief moment, once the reincarnation was over, the body of the old 21 Ft giant disappeared.

* * *

The forest near the kingdom of Melromarc remained calm, nature was elegant, wide grassland and lush trees, frankly, it was a beautiful natural green, in the middle of the forest, on the grass a huge sacred circle of white color was drawn, shining strongly, a beam of light shot towards the skies, creating a distortion in the wind, it was only a fraction of a second, impossible to be noticed in human sight.

In the middle of the circle, a young man stood up slowly, wearing light yellow baggy pants which, part of his calves were put inside it's big black boots, a dark purple bow tied at the waist, a sleeveless vest colored white, with red lines at the ends covered in his upper torso, but exposing his stocky abs and hard pectorals. This young man also wore a black bandage tied to his head, from which stood a long blonde hair. In every sense of the word, this young man in the eyes of any young lady was incredibly handsome.

"When she said that I would have a new body ... I wouldn't believe she meant this ..." The young man looked at his arms, his body, and touched his face, felt his long hair. After finishing checking everything, he took a deep breath and shouts to the sky, no, beyond the skies themselves, to be heard

**"I FEEL FIFTY YEARS YOUNGER! GURARARARARA~!"**

Edward Newgate felt more than good, he felt unstoppable, a new heart, new kidneys, new liver. A whole new and young body, HIS, new and young body. He looked around inspecting the area, obviously looking at the huge castle ahead, before making his way, he realized that there was something blinking in his line of sight.

"Hum?" when he noticed that icon, suddenly a huge image appeared in front of him, that startled him to the point of making him fall, a little shocked, he got up again

"I know I have a new heart ... but that was unnecessary. Let's see what this is" he reopened the huge box that showed a lot of names, numbers and other ramifications

**(One Piece OST: The Very, Very, Very Strongest)**

**EDWARD NEWGATE (24 years / 2.66m / 8.72Ft). LVL 1**

**STRENGHT: +500**

**PERCEPTION: +200**

**ENDURANCE: +400**

**CHARISMA: +150**

**INTELLIGENCE: +250**

**AGILITY: +150**

**LUCK: +100**

**ABILITIES**

**OBSERVATION HAKI:** LVL 1

Ability of Perception and Agility to feel life forms and prevent attacks

**Perception of living beings:** 50m radius

**Premonition of enemy attacks:** 5m radius

**ARMAMENT HAKI:** LVL 1

Strength and endurance ability, cover your body with an invisible armor, with high offensive and defensive ability

Increase defense and resistance by 30%, increase attack by 20%, chance to cripple by 15%

**CONQUEROR HAKI:** LVL 1

Ability of Strength and Charisma. Power over the will of their enemies, those affected will lose consciousness or to a lesser extent, persuaded to cooperation

Effect radius, 15m. It only works on enemies whose resistance and strength both physical and mental, is lower than that of the bearer, otherwise you can only "stun" the enemy, if you manage to weaken your opponent enough to meet the requirements, it can also be effective against high level enemies

**UNIQUE SKILL:** ¿LVL ...?

**Gura-Gura Fruit**

Allows its user the power to create or distort the vibrations and vectors in any medium, land, sea and sky. Turning it into a "Tremor Man" Also change the tilt axis of any terrain, create devastating shock waves in any direction.

Colossal Destructive Power

**PASSIVE SKILL**

Feel the vibrations in the land, sea or air

**WEAPONS**

…Waiting…

**V**

**-Open-**

That option was shining brightly and tilting, so Edward, even without fully understanding what this thing meant, he had the impression that he should concentrate on the same way he did to open the other square, the option emitted a glow. glowing, the box closed, and in front of him, the light began to form and materialize in a long gun

"She even had this prepared for me. I may not know what all nonsense was, but I can safely say what is in front of me" without hesitation, the great pirate took the handle of what will be a great spear, his "body" of Crimson leather adorned with a black ribbon that wraps around it in a spiral, at the end a gold plate with an outstanding blade of perfectly sharp black metal

"My Bisento, old friend, even if it was only a few moments, it felt like years, it is good to have you with me even in my new life ... Hum? A note?" indeed a piece of paper was tied next to the gold piece, Edward took it to see what was written

_**"A gift, I wish you the best of lucks" - Gabriel**_

"Hm, cunning girl. You knew that I would not dare to get a new weapon if I could not have my Bisento" already with his old weapon on his side once again, Whitebeard checked his statistics again, seeing if they had been updated

**WEAPONS**

_*Spear weapon equipped*_

**MURAKUMOGIRI: LEGENDARY WEAPON**

Weapon Blessed with an Unbreakable Material, capable of channeling the powers of the Gura-Gura Fruit and Armament Haki

*Blessed? That angel girl surely made some tweaks, I won't complain if it continues to work as it did before. That "Unbreakable Material" thingy is a left over, Gurara~*

Said and done, he made his way to the castle of the Melromarc family where surely the heroes have already been summoned, you had to go fast, it wasn't far, but Edward also didn't want to walk with a new heart.

"If I get tired with this body just for traveling this distance. That angel girl will take a good scolding. Gurarara~"

* * *

In the Melromarc castle, in front of the King's room, four young men had been summoned in front of his presence, each one of them was a young man, almost everyone.

"**I am the King of this country, my name is Aultcray the thirtieth 2nd ruler of Melromarc. You, my heroes, if you save this country, you will be immensely rewarded. Besides that, I have prepared help funds. I ask you to work to the fullest ... now, I will listen to your names**" the King asked with a high stand towards the 4 young people who looked quite relaxed, except for the one wearing the green sweater, who still looked quite confused

"My name is Kitamura Motoyasu! I am Twenty-one years old, I am a university student" the oldest of the four presented himself, with a somewhat smug smile, despite being a good-looking boy at first sight

"Mine is Kawasaki Itsuki, I'm seventeen years old, I'm from High School" the young man showed a friendly and cooperative smile

"I am Amaki Ren, sixteen, I am also in High School" he evoked an indifferent and reluctant expression

"U-Um, my name is ..."

"**I see, Ren, Itsuki and Motoyasu, well ...**" the King ignored the last young man who was about to present making him startle

"Um, I haven't said mine yet, your highness!" He caught his attention, even though the King looked at him, with such eyes that showed a feeling of disgust and hate towards his presence.

"**Ah, the Shield Hero, of course. **_**Go ahead**_" he gave the word, although a little threatening in his tone of voice

"… Iwatani Naofumi, I am Twenty years old, I am also a University student" the remaining Hero appeared, a little nervous about the glances he received.

*What's going on, something about this whole situation doesn't feel right? Darn it…*

On the outskirts of the castle, a considerable number of middle-level adventurers were seen entering, apparently the King announced the arrival of the Legendary Heroes, and requested adventurers from the guild to provide their support. Although they were already organized in advance for the Hero assigned to them, of course, none of them are there to join the Shield Hero, direct orders from the King himself and the Major Princess.

* * *

At the Entrance to the Kingdom

The Knights who guarded the wall and the suspension bridge yawned from boredom, today they had a very bland and uninteresting day, they almost wished that something out of the ordinary would happen, anything was fine for them.

**TREMOR**

Their wish was fulfilled.

"AGH! SOMETHING IS COMING AHEAD, AT HIGH SPEED!" One of the watchtowers warned how a large gust of land was being lifted by…. ¿A man? RUNNING AT, THEM?!

The soldiers were in shock, they had never believed that a human being could have as much strength in their footsteps as to lift so much dust when running.

"TAKE YOUR WEAPONS, IT CAN BE AN ATTACK!" all the knights present took their swords, next to them also met sorceresses with their staff raised, ready for the assault at any time.

"IS GETTING CLOSER!" the cloud of earth was a few meters away, however, the mysterious figure put the heels in skidding, in an attempt to stop with all his might, causing the earth curtain to fire on the guards in front of the door

One of the magician girls conjured a spell using her staff.

"WIND SCATTER!"

The cloud of earth was completely dissipated in the blink of an eye, by the powerful air spell, revealing the mysterious figure at once. He was a man ... a BIG man, once straighten, he wiped the rest of dust off from his blonde hair and outfit, revealing a young and handsome face, with a calm but firm glance, in a relaxed and smiling expression

"Sorry for the mess" even his voice was incredibly masculine, the young sorceresses blushed at the sight of such a man. The gentlemen said nothing because they got quite nervous. He was strong, they could see it with the naked eye.

However, the commander armed himself with courage, pointing his sword made his statement

"Who are you?! What is your business in this land?!" the blond-haired young man remained stoic, later, with a broad and carefree smile, he replied

"My name, you ask ...?"

* * *

In the King's throne room, he who had already clarified and explained the situation to the invoked youth, proceeded to make his next announcement.

"**Because the legendary weapons have the irregularity of repelling each other, they will affect the growth of their power. Therefore, I asked the Adventurers Guild to send me their best members, they will assist you four in your training, to become the heroes that will save this country**" it was then that the doors opened behind them, letting in a large group of distinguished characters

"**It seems that these adventurers have already chosen who they will follow ...**" the King smiled, not only watching the groups form, but also how his order was perfectly followed.

"**OK NOW, CHOOSE THE HEROE YOU'LL ALLIED WITH**" I order the King

Quickly the groups were made, the young Ren took five people, Itsuki got a group of three, Motoyasu his team of four and finally ...

"A-Are you kidding me ...?" the Shield Hero, Iwatani Naofumi, was completely alone.

"**For something like this to happen, what a disgrace. It is probably because the Shield Hero has little preference, among other things ...**" his glare of disgust said many things, except compassion for the situation of the young man confronted

The comments of the public were also not to made wait, making contempt, mentions and negative opinions about the user of the Legendary Shield.

Naofumi found himself in a very stressful situation at this time, not only was he brought to a different world without his permission, he is now enduring the mockery of a crowd of strangers, mocking the item that choose him by a random turn of events.

A piece of trash.

Please, a shield?

Useless.

* * *

"Hey, this is the Royal Chamber, you can't be walking around as you please!" one of the guards, who looked like the most important, due to the design of his armor, stopped the young man of great height and good-looking that was climbing floors as if he were in his house

"Hoh? I apologized for the boldness, but I was called to attend one of the Heroes" replied the young man with a calm attitude, the royal guard quickly under his weapon

"I see, you're from the guild. You're a little late, we thought those who entered recently were all of them. Follow me" the guard guided him to the room where the meeting was held, after a few moments he was in front of the big door of exaggerated decoration

"Thank you ..." the boy was about to open the door, but was stopped again by the guard

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure that you were informed of the King's requirements" the young blond was seen in a small predicament, but, remembering perfectly what was previously told, he could get an idea of what the King would ask for in specific, if it refers to joining one of the heroes.

"Avoid teaming up with the Shield Hero, right?" he replied without hesitation, the guard saw him for a moment, until he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I just wanted to confirm that. Go ahead," he nodded.

*That was close, you're lucky. I was about to use Haki* he thought

**(ONE PIECE OST: OVERTAKEN)**

The young man opened the door with a slam of his hand, announcing his entrance and calling everyone's attention, and it was no surprise that suddenly someone bursting the main door with a slam would raise the eyes of the entire audience. The person quickly revealed himself, an incredibly tall, strong and good-looking young man, displaying a long, high-quality kinda spear weapon on his shoulder, which looked quite heavy, a thick, hard chin, with a blond hair sticking out of the handkerchief tied to his head, many of the girls in the audience, and even some adventurous gave romantic sighs.

"It seems that you have some competition, Motoyasu" Itsuki made a joke to his partner, who didn't take it very funny

The King who witnessed the daring act of whom, seemed to be another adventurer of the guild, although he was someone who had never seen before, sincerely, felt a bad feeling about him, precisely for one thing.

***This man ... is strong*** so it is, just by seeing him, he could feel that this young man was overflowing with an implacable spirit, as if he had gone to hell, he conquered it, turned it into his summer home and returned to the upper world just to eat and drink liquor. That was the impression the King had when he saw this man.

When the blond-haired boy arrived a few meters from the King, he checked his area, the three young men who already had their equipment made, and one of the boys who only had a pretty woman on his side, it was very obvious who among the boys were the one he is looking for. The King made a stubborn gesture to get his attention

"**A-Are you another adventurer? I must say that your sense of time is bad enough, I will let it pass. So, make sure you choose the hero you will follow **_**correctly**_" the King really emphasized that he should join one of the others three heroes, unfortunately he already knew who he was here for.

So, without hesitation, he took his weapon and pointed his blade, slowly but directly in the direction of the young man, who only had one member on his team.

"Are you ... The Hero of the Shield?" the reaction of the crowd and the King himself plunged into surprise and disbelief, as well as the girl who had joined him

*H-He is... He is defying the King's order?!* That was what the public was weighing.

The young black-haired man, who was somewhat nervous and intimidated, swallowed a little bit of saliva, but he also addressed the tall man with some hesitation

"Y-Yes ... my name is Naofumi Iwatani ... a pleasure" the mysterious man smiled satisfied and returned his weapon, planting it on the ground and leaving the blade pointing up

"Naofumi ... a good name. **From now on, I will follow you as your partner**. Shield Hero" announced the mysterious man, both the crowd and the King himself were in denial, that someone so powerful suddenly appeared and decided to team up with the person they least loved.

The mysterious man reading the reaction of the public, using an aura of power as well as a little pressure with his Conqueror Haki, he announced

**"Is something wrong? I'm sure I'm free to choose which one to follow, right?"**

No one objected, not a single word came out of their mouths, not even the other three heroes dared to speak, a cold sweat fell down their foreheads, they felt that if they said something that contradicted his word ...

HE WOULD DESTROY THE CASTLE COMPLETELY

The demonstration of his will power made Naofumi doubt whether accepting this guy was a good idea. But something was certain, with him on his side, maybe people could value him more.

"Hey, Shield Brat ..." the hero was startled when Edward started speaking to him, but one thing caught his attention

"Brat? But…I am almost sure that the age difference between you and I is not that much" Naofumi said, to which the young man gave himself an imaginary slap.

*Mental note: Remember that I am no longer a seventy-year-old geezer* thought to himself, clearing his throat

"Anyway, I ask your name, won't you ask mine?" The boy with the shield blinked a little before he realized that, he got embarrased and apologized to him.

"I would also like to hear your name, young man. Since it is the first time I see you" the King himself also expressed his curiosity, although the blond did not give any importance to his speech, in fact, he has been turning his back on him since he came, although the King decided to said nothing about it.

"I am a person who travels a lot. I rarely stay in the same place. Although ..." he express, leaving his explanation to the expectation

"Although…?" the King encouraged him to continue

He smiled broadly

"Wherever I go. People always seem to remember my name" the others present when they saw his expression somewhat superb, could more or less understand why, he gave the image of someone incredible, of course, his attitude right now, in words of the youngling. He looked cool.

"W-What's your name ...?" Naofumi finally asked the question everyone was waiting for an answer

The man put on a satisfactory smile, grabbing his weapon and putting it back on his shoulder, raising his fist to the level of his chest and clenching it tightly, the veins of his muscles sprouted, some saw surprised as some kind of transparent, unidentified color sphere formed in his fist for a brief moment.

"I am ... Edward Newgate" finally revealed his name, even though no one in the room has ever heard it in their lives, they preferred not to question it.

Naofumi who did not know that name, did not care, put a welcome smile and extended his hand to seal his union to the team.

"It will be a pleasure working with you! Edward-san!" Without hesitation, the former pirate took his hand for a shake, Naofumi could almost hear the bones of his hand cracking, of course, Edward tried to be careful.

"The same I say, Naofumi"

But someone got into the manly greeting of the two newly made new friends.

"E-Excuse me, but I forget to introduce myself to you too." Whitebeard watched as that young girl with red-pink hair intervened between the two.

"Sure, go ahead ..." he asked, although, quite disinterested, it seemed as if he won't bother to remember it.

She, although indignant inside, was not going to let show her true colors, not yet.

"You know me as Mein Sophia, it will be an honor to work with you too, Lord Edward" she bowed, although little interested, Whitebeard preferred not to make a note of the event.

"If you say so, little girl"

With all settle, the King made a gesture to be heard by those present since he had another announcement.

"Seeing that there are no other adventurers who have decided to enlist today. I conclude that these will be the teams. Very well, the funds will be distributed to the heroes every month. Hero of the Shield! Due to your circumstances I will give you a greater bonus than the of others" announced the King

Motoyasu's group received a bag with four hundred silver coins

Ren's team was given the value of six hundred silver coins

Itsuki's squad, four hundred silver coins

While the Naofumi trio, they gave him Seven hundred silver coins

"Originally, they were eight hundred, but with the addition of your new partner it was reduced. Even so, it will be enough for a good team," explained the King to the Naofumi group, who was amazed by the large amount, however, Whitebeard made a careful observation. regarding this "distribution of money"

*So each group gets one hundred coins per member, I don't know the value of the coins in this world, and how the quality of equipment and weapons operates in the market, so I could not make or have a reference with the money of my world or its benefits, but there is something I'm sure. Gold will always be gold, no matter where you go. Silver is good, but you could only get half-use equipment. I doubt that the King of this country would allow the "heroes" that will save his kingdom, to have only a certain amount of money, without using the most influential currency, or the fact that they will only buy second-hand equipment ... it seems somewhat suspicious*

His line of thought was interrupted, when one of the young men decided to open his bag to inspect the amount, although the servants advised to do it outside, Whitebeard could notice the unmistakable yellow glow that bag emitted, without hesitation he took his blade and without prior notice broke the bag.

"W-What?! ... Hey!" Itsuki complained when he saw how, for confirmation of Edward's suspicions, the money he collected was indeed gold coins, with that, he proceeded to glare at the King, a diabolically intimidating aura formed around him, dense enough to be perceived by others.

**"What's the meaning of this ... ****'your highness'****?"**

Aultcray felt regretful, he tempted his luck a lot when he tried to do this deception, he never thought that one of the boys would be dumb enough to disobey what they were told about opening their bags outside. Now, this man's immeasurable anger was on his head, or rather, his neck. He had to find a way to persuade him.

"S-Surely it was a misunderstanding. This morning a shipment of liquor came, surely that bag was the payment for that order, am I right?" he put one of his butlers into the matter, who nodded fervently

"I-Indeed, we're sure there was an error, we will bring your real bonus right away"

Whitebeard made a face of disgust and much displeasure, but his aura dissipated, earning a sigh of relief from those present. Even so, he approached the Bow Kid who was collecting the coins with his team, which he decided to help, to the surprise of the team and others, even more surprising were his next words

"Sorry Kid, but I wasn't going to let Naofumi or me get rip off just getting here" he apologized as he picked up the coins, his big hands made the job easier and finished faster.

"I-I understand, as long as you explain why you did it, it seems good enough. Thank you for helping" he offered a grateful smile.

"Hm, don't even mention it. Here, catch" he threw the last gold coin he picked up, with that done, the servant returned with a spare bag for Hero of the Bow and the correct bonus for Naofumi's team.

**(Seven hundred gold coins, acquired)**

Said and done, the King made a gesture to be heard, had to regain his composure after suffering such a scare from that monster, raised his hand and exclaimed loudly.

**"HEROES! YOU CAN ALREADY START, YOUR TRIP TO MAKE YOU STRONGER AND SAVE THIS COUNTRY REST IN YOUR HANDS!"**

With this, he dismissed the group of adventurers, quickly taking his exit from the castle. The King breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time, anger and disgust eaten him inside-out. He called his most trusted staff to discuss the current elephant in the room.

"I want you to investigate as much as you can about this so called ... 'Edward Newgate'. Bring me all the information you can collect from him" he ordered, so that his subjects nodded and began their mission. Leaving only the King and his councilor

"I've never heard of him. Must He be a foreigner?"

"Foreigner or not. He is getting in my way to get rid of the Shield. That by itself is reason enough to execute him, but not yet. Not without a good reason that doesn't make anyone ask questions" the King squeezed the edge of his throne strongly, until veins sprouted in his hands, this whole situation was a danger to him and his plans, not to mention the future of his country.

"I have to assume that's why your oldest daughter is with them, isn't it?"

The king this time outlined an unpleasant smile

"That's right, Malty is without a doubt my best card, if by cheating and coaxing it is, if she is with them. I have no doubt that she can handle those two without problems. I trust her abilities to hide her true colors and make a quick but effective backstabs, hehehe~"

* * *

When Naofumi and his new companions left the castle, the first thing the boy with the shield did was thank Edward for having noticed the "mistake" with the money bag, now they have a much better amount of goods.

"Although, seven hundred gold coins. I think it's an incredible amount ... I don't know how much could we use, or how much is need it ..."

"You think so? 'Cuz for me, it isn't really that much of a good loot…" Edward said, taking a surprised look from his two teammates.

"Lord Edward speaks as someone who has seen greater Treasures" Mein said.

"Well, the place I come from ... you could say that I had my own bonuses, of course, all of them earned rightfully in my line of work" I explain with a proud smile and a little guilty. *Sure, all that nice gold was stolen, Gurarara~*

"It is incredible to have someone with monetary experience like you Edward-san, although I am sure that Mein-chan will also know how to use the money" he smiled at his adventurous companion

"That's right, please you can put your trust in me, Lord Hero"

"Starting our adventure with seven hundred gold coins, it seems like a good enough first step. Now it only remains to find a decent store to get some good equipment" proposed the tallest young man, to which the red-haired girl with a charming smile, stood in front of them

"I know the perfect place! I have a little presence in that store since I am his best customer, I am sure they will give us a good recommendation!"

"Really?! You're amazing, Mein-chan!"

"I'm sure they will even have good equipment for someone like you, Lord Edward" the one named put little motivating expression, he didn't seem very interested

"If you say so"

In that way, they left in the direction that Mein led them, not far from the castle, the three saw an establishment that had a sword and shield of decoration on its door, when entering the premises, they sighted equipment of all kinds, of all quite varied sizes and weapons, Edward took a look at the objects with his new "vision", could see the value they represented, weight, attack and defense values.

*The materials don't seem bad at all; I can even say that the cheapest items still have good quality. There is no doubt that the blacksmith of this place is an honest man who loves his work* he thought while examining the works done by the owner of the premises

"Oh, but If it isn't Mein-chan!"

Speaking of the devil, the blacksmith owner of the premises, appeared and fell on the railing, of course, he was surprised to see two new faces along the girl who always came to his shop

"Oh, what do we have here. It seems that now you have a team, hehe" he smiled when he saw his potential new favorite customers, especially when he saw the adventurer who stood out from the two, it was then that his eyes fell on the weapon he wields

*What ... is that ...* using his "appreciation" ability, he inspected the weapon that the young man was carrying, slowly took off from his rail and went slowly to see more closely, the other two were surprised by his change in attitude, They were curious to see him so interested in the weapon his partner carried.

Edward who kept looking at the objects of the place, could not help feeling that someone was too close to him and glaring at him, when he turned to see, was none other than the blacksmith of the store, who did not take his eyes off his weapon

"Hey, would you mind, keep the creepy eyes out of me?" I call your attention to what he woke up from his trance

"O-Oh, sorry, sorry. It was not my intention to bother you, I just couldn't help but see the weapon you wielding, it's not something I see every day." Edward, seeing his genuine interest, noticed that he had no doubles intentions, so he let the blacksmith be able to appreciate his weapon from head to toe, if he thinks he can understand the nature of his antler weapon, maybe he can ask him to make an improvement, if he ever needs it, or take care of the blade edge.

The blacksmith inspected the weapon thoroughly

"There is no doubt, the metal with it was forged must have been of an incredible quality, if anything outside these lands, not to mention its peculiar design, apart from being quite heavy. You must be very strong, boy" the blacksmith praised Whitebeard put on a superb smile

"Well, it is necessary to have good equipment if you venture in places like those that I have been" he presumed quite proud, although it was true, the youth he had in his previous world was full of incredible adventures.

"I see, I can totally see that, but can I ask ... Where and How Did you get it?"

"Hm, it's a pretty funny story, you see ..."

"Ahem!"

Both men were interrupted in their exchange of friendships about weapons, directing their attention to the lady who caught their attention and the young man who only whistled staring around the store

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have the Shield Hero here, hoping to get new equipment. You can have your men's talk later" both Edward and the blacksmith snapped their tongue, they were really getting along.

"Sorry to suddenly ignore you guys, that doesn't usually happen. Very well, shield boy, choose what suits you best, I have a variety of items for your choice" the boy smiled innocently and excitedly, beginning to see what to take with him

"If you want my opinion Naofumi, as you are new to this, I am sure you should go for something simple and easy to use, a small blade seems like a good weapon to start with. Since I am sure that the enemies we will face, will be small and weak" Edward recommended, to which the hero nodded, looking for something that matches what his friend said

"A legendary hero using a simple dagger? It doesn't seem right to me, a Hero should use something that evokes respect, a big sword should be what you use, My lord" Mein commented, which Naofumi couldn't help but consider, is He would not be strong enough to carry a large sword, but he also didn't want to use a simple knife, after all, he wanted to make the other heroes eat their words by making fun of him.

Even if his friend Edward's recommendation was the most logical and reasonable. He ended up accepting Mein's proposal, and started looking for a correct sized sword.

"I-I think Mein-chan is a bit righter, besides, I'm sure that with training I will get used to it right away"

Whitebeard couldn't help sighing in disappointment.

*Hm, lil' brats and their hormones *

Once he found a fairly decent sword, he proceeded to wield it, the excited young man kept thinking about the things he would do with that weapon

*It really is heavy, but I will get used to it* he thought excitedly, however, something strange happened, a corrupt energy sprouted from Naofumi's body, startling him causing the sword to be rejected and shot out of his hands, going straight to Edward, who he didn't even flinch, and catch the sword between his index finger and middle finger, using Armor Haki, of course.

"Be careful if you are going to use your sword as if it were a spear, boy" he lectured as he returned the sword to his shelf with the rest.

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" He apologized; it was then that he saw a red icon appear in front of him in his field of vision

_**Legendary Weapon - Agreement Violation!**_

_A Hero cannot use another weapon with the intention of fighting, other than the Legendary Weapon in his possession_

Naofumi, shocked, gave a desperate and annoyed expression

"Are you kidding me?! ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T EQUIP ANOTHER "WEAPON" BESIDES THIS SHIELD?!" he collapsed on his knees, defeated and completely emotionless on the floor

"My lord ..." Mein saw him with a "sad" expression; being there on the ground, the blacksmith scratched the back of his head thinking what else he could do.

**FOOTSTEP!**

It was then that Naofumi felt something heavy on his shoulder, when he turned, he saw Edward, with an enthusiastic and quite cheerful smile.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here. If you can't fight with that thing, then I just have to do it for you, right?"

Naofumi was surprised by his words

"D-Do you mean it?" Edward helps him up and slapped him on the back

"What are friends for?"

"Even though you are someone quite strong, you decided to follow me, even if I am not the most outstanding hero of the rest" again, under his discouraged head, Whitebeard grimaced, remembering what Gabriel told him, and what he promised

*I have to give this boy more confidence*

He sighed and then turned to the raven with an incredibly serious look

"Listen to me, Naofumi. I was never always someone strong, I had my problems before, but I knew how to get overcome them. I learned from my mistakes and my weaknesses, and I turned them into my greatest strengths. If I could do that, then you too, after all, we are equals, or am I wrong?" put his fist on the hero's chest, to which the young boy, seeing the support he received from whom he considers the strongest person he has ever met, could not help feeling motivated again, he with a more focused expression and decided nodded strongly

"Yes, I'm sure I'll meet your expectations, Edward!"

He laughed at this.

"Gurarara~, you say that, even though you're the team leader, you make me sound like I'm a captain!"

*Even If I was* he thought that to himself

"Well, if you can't use weapons. You can still get a nice set of armor, say, what is your budget? Of course, being the hero and all, I can make you a small discount" also added the blacksmith to encourage our no longer decayed hero

Whitebeard approached the railing; he is the one who knows how to negotiate here.

"Making an approximation. What would you give us for 250 silver coins? Of course, only for Naofumi's use"

With the proposal on the table, the owner inspected the physique of the shield hero.

"Hm, I can give him a basic set, a medium quality one, protective clothing and a chainmail with a discount, as a courtesy of course"

Whitebeard put his hand on his chin doing some calculations

"I see, what you could give him for ... 5 gold coins" the blacksmith sharpened his expression, realizing that the tall man was gambling with him, of course, even if he didn't try to convince him he would still sell him a good quality set.

"For five gold eh? I could give you a lightweight metal armor, convenient to use and with very resistant decent material, of course, the normal chainmail comes free with the purchase of this set"

"It seems perfect, fine then-" Mein was interrupted when Edward put his hand to shut her up, of course, that annoyed her, but preferred not to made a tantrum

"What do you think if I give you four gold coins for that armor set, and the remaining coin for a metal chainmail of better material. I've seen the ones you exhibit, and they are all aluminum, silver and other unreliable metals, of course unless you are not happy with the price I offer you, we can always visit another place" the blacksmith thought about his proposal, apparently he saw through his previous offer and used the "courtesy chainmail", to haggle for one of better quality, obtaining a complete set of near high quality for the same price.

He couldn't help but smile.

*This boy is dangerously clever*

"Well, your offer seems fair to me, I will go check my warehouse for your friend's set"

Whitebeard laughed victorious, for him it felt great to be young again and experience exploring the world, without having an oxygen tank attached to his back

"You are a man who knows of making good business, Sir Edward" Mein praised to see how he got a good team at a reasonable price

"I learned from the best"

"I didn't quite understand what happened, but I'm glad you manage our income, Edward" Naofumi praise him too

"Don't mention it, I will teach you how to haggle, it is all a matter of realizing how they try to sell you a product, that way you can see through the initial offer and look for a point where to make your play" he explain the basic steps, to what Naofumi paid close attention, as if taking mental notes of what he said

Mein preferred to ignore their talk; she was more mired in her thoughts about how the recent turn of events.

*This man is incredibly clever, no, incredible would not be the word, he is dangerous, when he appeared, I thought he was just a handsome muscle brain guy. But after revealing the deception with the gold bags, and now with his negotiation skills, there is no doubt that it will be a great danger to execute the plan. However, I can overcome this, I just have to be patient* stayed out while the two talked

Sometime after the blacksmith returned with Naofumi's new armor set, he test it, although it made him look like some kind of bandit leader, with the green cape, metal chest protection, knee pads and metal parts on his legs, next to the boots, and those capable of stocky leather shells on his thighs, really looked like a strong and worthy equipment for a hero, in the words of Mein of course

"Now you look like an adventurer, boy" the blacksmith praised proudly when he saw his work being employed by one of the legendary heroes.

Whitebeard put the money on the railing, as discussed, five gold coins for the complete set, Mein said she already had good equipment, so she asked for nothing, there was only one left

"What?" everyone stared at the tall blond man, waiting for him to buy something, but it seems that he was not even interested.

"Aren't you going to ask for anything? Sure, I don't have armor that fits you, but I can make one, obviously I don't think you need another weapon, but if you want, you can come from time to time ya know? Give maintenance to your blade for example" the blacksmith happily proposed, even seeing Naofumi's expression and his 'Just do it' gesture, he could feel it necessary to give himself a relieve, maybe help him with his equipment

"Hm, I never really needed an armor set, I'm really tough and it might get in my way, so I'll leave it for today ..." He turned to the door, leaving his audience somewhat disappointed, however, he couldn't help but start remembering some Marineford events, his own son stabbed him with a sword in the abdomen, having been deceived by an admiral, he received countless shots in the body, Kizaru and Aokiji pierce him with light shots and ice spears, and how can he forget that bastard Akainu, made two Holes in his chest and stomach, with all those accumulated wounds, he couldn't end Teach's life on his last attempt. Would having armor covered with his Haki changed something back then? Now he was in another world, and a new life, he couldn't afford to make the same mistakes.

He stood still for a moment and turned to see the blacksmith, to the surprise of his companions, because they were convinced that he didn't wanted anything, he made a fake cough gesture

"Thinking about it, and considering **certain** past experiences. I think I'll ask for an iron armor piece" Naofumi smiled to see him being part of the team getting his own set too, it's not as if their money would run out from one day to another, there is still plenty enough.

"That's the attitude boy, tell me what you want, I can surely made it!" the blacksmith also showed an enthusiastic smile, seeing his client, he knew that he had to make an armor that was on par with him

"Hm, in that case, I want a frontal armor, just that. To protect my chest and abdominal area" the blacksmith easily get the idea of his request

"I see, you want a single-sided iron breastplate, well I can do it, I just need to take your measurements, come with me it will be fast"

Whitebeard nodded, left his Bisento near the counter and followed the blacksmith to his cellar, Naofumi stayed with Mein, she was calm, he was nervous. The silence between the two was _cold_

"Don't you think it's suspicious?"

Suddenly she started the conversation, with a rather odd question

"Pardon?"

"I mean that guy, don't you think he's suspicious?"

"N-Not really, why do you say that?"

"I just say, suddenly he entered the King's royal throne room, ignored his presence and even turned his back on him most of the time. I had never seen anyone do such a thing, not to mention that he specifically chooses you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe he already knew that our group would be given a larger amount of money, you even saw our income increase sharply, by ensuring that we received gold coins."

"Y-You say he'll tried to rob us?"

Mein smiled to herself, planting a seed of doubt and distrust in Naofumi's mind, who, for a brief moment, also suspected of his new friend possible intentions

"It's not a guess. I am completely sure that he will, a duo like you and me against that powerful guy, we have no chances of winning, obviously when he has the opportunity, he will steal everything we have. I've heard stories of strong adventurers who joined specifically to groups rookie adventures, just they can take advantage of their income and steal it, this may be one of those cases"

Mein was satisfied with her work, in this way, thanks to the distrust planted in Naofumi's mind, he will distance himself from him, making her work easier.

**(One Piece OST: OVERTAKEN)**

_"I don't believe you"_

"Excuse me?"

Naofumi whose expression was hidden by his hair. Revealed a serious face, straight forward and completely convinced in the words he was going to say

"Since I arrived, I haven't had much idea of what happens around me most the time. But even I can notice something important."

He took a stance that filled him with conviction, putting his clenched fist at chest level, the same way Edward did when he met him

"Almost everyone here has something against what the Shield Hero represents, since I arrived, I have heard them call me useless and that a shield is worthless in the battlefield. But Edward ... he has been the only one who called me Naofumi since I got here, and I can see in him something that I haven't had before "

Mein saw completely surprised, from one moment to another the confidence and conviction of this child rose so much

"And ... what would that be, my lord?" she didn't want to ask, maybe that'd give him more courage

With a serene smile, full of confidence and a vision of what the future holds. He made his statement without doubt in his heart.

_**"Someone to rely on"**_

The honesty in his words were genuine, he never had someone like him, Naofumi Iwatani, never had a person who influenced so much in his life, his decisions, his confidence and self-esteem as Edward has been doing since he arrived. There was no doubt, if there was a person who will be by his side without hesitation, it had to be him

Mein remained skeptical, the situation did not look good, her best course of action was to pretend an apology and wait for another opportunity with a new plan

"I see ... I'm sorry for expressing myself that way about him, my lord, I'll make sure to apologize to him"

Naofumi nodded, they could hear voices coming back from the store's cellar

"Regarding the thickness and weight of the armor piece..."

"Yes, I understand, I'm sure they won't represent a problem in the making process..."

"No, I mean I'm sure I can tank it, I just want to make sure it will withstand most heavy attacks."

"I see, I see"

The two returned as they discussed their terms, Whitebeard greeted his comrades and took his Bisento again

"Welp, business over"

"I will have your armor ready in ten days. It is a piece of work that will take time, but I assure you it will be worth it"

"I can believe that; here as we _promised_" Whitebeard give; to the blacksmith's surprise; he had left the payment they discussed already on the table, twenty gold coins

"That much?!" Mein saw the amount of money surprised; how can one-piece armor can be worth so much.

"I guess you asked for something with lots of quality" Naofumi said, seeing how happy his partner was

"You could say, I wanted to give myself a little something, Gurara ~"

The blacksmith was surprised too, even though they had established that he would only charge ten gold coins

"Why…?" he asked himself

"I just don't want you to regret doing it, in case something happens, I'm sure you wouldn't give up on that amount of money, or to disappoint me, don't you think?" the young blond man put on a somewhat murky smile, the blacksmith could not help rethinking what he had gotten into

"Are you some kind of demon?" he laughed tiredly

Whitebeard left a sincere and happy smile

"Maybe. Who knows?"

With this the group left the store, satisfied with their new equipment, to a field where they can find monsters to level up, on the outskirts of the city, there was a meadow where low-level monsters appear

* * *

**A Wild Orange Balloon has appeared!**

These little beings that look like balloons, actually had a furious expression, and their entire body was a jaw with two large fangs, although incredibly weak, Whitebeard barely bothered to eliminate them, pierce them with his Bisento or crush them with his own hands, but there were something that bothered him, it was normal that they are weak enemies, but ... they almost barely give him XP, although He heard from other adventurers that climbing to level one is very easy. These things were giving between one to zero points of EXP, these results were very troubling for him

*I don't like how this looks* thought not so much for him, but more for his friend, who was the one who really needed to level up

Naofumi and Mein on the other hand, had their own affairs

"There it is my lord, do not be afraid, they are very weak demons!" encouraged the adventurous female to our growing hero

"HERE I GO!"

"The problem is that they are very aggressive" as soon as Naofumi tried to attack him, the round animal had already bitten his head, and at great speed, a fierce swarm of demon balloons pounced on them. Of course, in the blink of an eye, the balloons fell to the floor, to the confusion of the adventurers.

"Eh? Did they lose consciousness?" they saw their partner Edward take advantage and stab them with the blade of his Bisento, finishing them easily, of course, with the help of Mein and Naofumi who also tried to see how much damage he could do

He took one of the balloons.

"What are you doing boy?" Edward asked

"Since my defense is abysmal, I want to know how high my attack is" a rather menacing but comic look for a poor demon balloon that was unconscious

Whitebeard crossed his arms and I wait to see what happens

"TAKE THIS, SUFFER MY WRATH!"

**POMP**

Although his fist sank into the body of the globe, it only bounced causing zero damage, frustrated Naofumi, continued to attack again and again, screaming angry at all lungs, just like a small child

*There is a lot to work on..." Edward thought when he saw the unfortunate strength of his friend

**PLOP**

Finally, the balloon exploded and turned into those yellow strips that Edward saw in the rest of the balloons he burst, although I almost took them all afternoon, Naofumi felt satisfied with his achievement, even though he only gave him a point of EXP

"This material, that comes out of this creature... Can it be sold right?" Edward asked Mein which was taken by surprise, it was at that moment that it occurred to her to try to lie, but seeing the serious and little impatient expression that his partner had, it was for sure not a good idea to do so.

"T-That's correct, in fact, there are places that pay well for their skin, since it can be used to make sport balls, and patch clothes and stuff" she was honest in her response, although she did not want it to; with that said, Edward took her word and together with Naofumi collected all the skin of the monsters they killed.

* * *

**(ONE PIECE OST: MINATO MURA / BAR THEME SONG)**

Feeling that they did enough for today, they returned to the village, to celebrate their small success in one of the taverns of the Adventurer's Guild. Of course, Edward took the look of several members, because they had never seen him before, and who accompanied him, was none other than the Shield Hero, although the guild received direct orders not to associate with him, for some reason they didn't know. Anyway, their orders were swift, since the tall and strong man they came with, began to demand they bring him liquor, A LOT of liquor

"E-Edward-sama, I don't think that's the best way to ask for service" Mein tried to calm him down, without success

"I will not wait, girl! I have not tried a single drop of alcohol since I arrived here, I have a dry mouth" I refute, Naofumi never thought that "role model" had this strong relationship with drinking

*Did I choose wrong? ...* his comic expression described well to see his partner demand a jug of liquor, instead of the normal base that the waiter brought, it almost seemed that he was going to throw his drink on the floor for that, with everything and table

Until finally, between two of the members of the kitchen staff, brought a barrel full of their best fermented beer, Whitebeard's eyes shone when he saw his precious elixir, he did not wait

"UP IT GOES, GURARARARA ~!" He punched the barrel, and with one hand he began to gobble up that incredible amount of alcohol ...by himself, all the members of the bar gathered to see such a feat, he just kept swallowing and swallowing, until he tilted the little that was left of the barrel full of alcohol, he finally put the barrel on the floor and cleaned the rest that was left in his mouth

"Not bad! ANOTHER ONE! GURARARARA~! EVERYONE DRINK WITH ME, MY TREAT! GURARARARA~!"

The bar of adventurers that until recently was quite calm with daily and civilized conversations, became a party where men acted as children and women behaved spoiled girls, a great noise accompanied by the unique and strange laughter of the young blond haired man who was in his third barrel of beer, even without showing signs of getting drunk, a band also accompanied with music, a piano, violin and flutes made it as if they were celebrating. Celebrating being free adventurers, doing what they please and getting unimaginable riches

A party to remember. It was as if this unknown man had reminded them of what it is to be alive, to be young and to love their freedom, a strange sensation, but in their words ... it didn't feel bad

Of course, both Naofumi and Mein tried to ignore it, since this was not exactly what they would be into.

"They are really having fun" Naofumi started the conversation

"They are loud, but you can tell they are happy, being stupid ... but happy" she laughed a little when she saw the silly face that some drunken adventurers made by putting sticks in their nose and holding them with their lower jaw, doing a rather silly dance, but funny

"Yes ... I wonder if my days will be like this every day, going on adventures with my comrades, going back to a bar, making a celebration and see them finding a reason to drink until they pass out" Naofumi saw Edward in a arm wrestling competition with several adventurers , being undefeated and breaking the table in the process, laughing with that weird laugh of his

Mein had a glass of wine, the alcohol they had was not as bad, but it was not much to her liking.

"Would you like some?" she offered him a glass of wine to which Naofumi rejected

"I'm not good with drinks"

"I see, I guess this whole situation is really not your thing then" she emphasized the punching festival that became the guild bar, apparently one of the drunken adventurers spilled his drink on Edward, one thing led to the other and ...

"WHO'S NEXT?! COME DAMN IT, THIS OLD MAN STILL HAS LIFE LEFT IN HIS BODY TO KEEP FIGHTING ON!" Despite being one of the youngest compared to the other adventurous men, he continued to refer to himself as "Old Man"

What surprised them the most is that Edward remained quite sober, although he took god only knows how many barrels of liquor, gave him credit for that, although they had to pay a portion of the damage, twenty other gold coins went away for the arrangements, in the end they had to go to rest at an inn near the bar. Once lodged, each one made his way to his respective room. Edward fell like a stone in his bed, although he did not want to admit it, he felt somewhat dizzy, and was in his right, he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol in a long time.

"Their "beer" wasn't so bad, but I miss the taste of Holy Mountain Sake" with that in mind, I close my eyes to get into a deep sleep

Until the next morning. That the early sun set began to rise once again

.

.

.

.

"NAOFUMI IWATANI! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

There was a hustle outside

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN ROBBED! DON'T YOU SEE IT?! MY EQUIPMENT IS GONE! MY ARMOR AND MY GOLD IS GONE!"

**[PUNCH NOISE]**

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH UP, YOU SICK FUCK! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST; YOU'RE CHARGED FOR CRIMES OF RAPING AND SEXUAL ABUSE!"

**[PUNCH NOISE]**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! I HAVEN'T TOUCH A SINGLE WOMEN IN MY LIFE, I AM STILL VIRGIN!"

**[PUNCH NOISE]**

"TIED HIM AND TAKE HIM TO THE KING AULTCRAY FOR HIS JUDGMENT!"

**[PUNCH NOISE]**

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME, DAMN IT! EDWARD! EDWARD, I NEED HELP, EDWAAAAAARRRD!"

**[HARDER PUNCH AND HIT NOISES]**

His room door looked like was going to be crash it down, but then the screams and hits suddenly stopped, until the door was opened by another group of men in silver armor, who when seeing the blond adventurer sleep soundly, with a bubble coming out of his nose, they preferred not to make a fuss, they had done enough, they only approached the side of his bed, where his gun was lying next to the wall, the biggest and strongest of the group tried to take it thinking that it would be nothing

He grab the spear and…

The Melromarc soldier did everything in his power not to break his back while trying to hold the weapon, thinking as if it were a pen

"I-IS HEAVY~!" he whispered loudly as his veins sprouted on his forehead and arms, the other soldiers were alarmed and proceeded to help him, in the end they needed a total of ten men to carry the Bisento, a cold sweat went through their bodies, thinking that this young man was carrying this as if it were a wooden stick

"This guy is scary ..." one of the soldiers mentioned as they try to get the weapon out of the room

"To think we saw him carry this all day ..."

"I'm so happy his asleep ..."

**PLOP**

The bubble that came out of his nose burst, making him react for a moment, the soldiers turned white and pale, their blood froze and their hearts stopped completely ...

"... grr ~ ... brats ... stop ... playing with my mustache ... grr ~" the adventurer fell asleep again, again, another bubble came out of his nose seconds later, and began to snore

The soldiers sighed in relief; the fright they took tonight will never be surpass.

* * *

In the King's room, the same place where they were called on the day of their invocation, the three heroes were next to the King's court, while Naofumi was on the ground, the spears of the royal guards pointing his body.

Mein, the girl who gave him, her confidence and appreciation, was crying, snuggling in the arms of the Spear Hero Motoyasu, the rest of the heroes saw the helpless Naofumi with disgust, like he was a disgraceful living being, as if they were looking at a garbage bag full of food it could which was opened by mistake, letting out its disgusting and rotten content whose foul odor would make the strongest man vomit.

That was the feeling Naofumi was getting from them, from seeing the look on their eyes

**"You ... from the moment I lay my eyes on you, I knew you were going to bring nothing more than problems ... you ... FIEND! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW YOUR TRUE COLORS!"** the King exclaimed with an anger that had not been seen before

Naofumi, incredulous of what happened, tried to advocate for himself

"T-THIS SHOULD BE A DAMNER! I AM SURE THAT IF YOU ASK MEIN OR EVEN EDWARD ...! YES, THAT'S RIGHT, I AM SURE EDWARD COULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Seeing Mein among those present, he tried to reason a way to clarify his crime

"Mein, it's good that you're unharmed as well! A thief entered our room last night and ...! Y-You have to explain what happened, I'm sure it's just a simple misunderstanding!" but, instead of advocating his situation, Mein began to cry, covered her face, and began to sob, as if she had experienced something horrible

"Mein?" he was confused by the actions of his partner

"That's enough! You… DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID!" Motoyasu stood in front of Mein protecting her and giving her a safe space, however, Naofumi could not help noticing something, the clothes that Motoyasu were different from the armor with which he saw him before, in the fields of the orange demon balloons, in fact, now he had a chunky leather protector on his thighs, a silver steel chest plate, and other pieces of quality metal on his hands, legs and boots, even a green cape, next to a chainmail ...

Everything was very familiar in his new outfit ...

"Where did you get that…?" Naofumi pointed his outfit

"Oh, this. Mein gave it to me, we met by chance in a tavern last night."

All this was ... like a joke in very bad taste

"After meeting Motoyasu-sama. I returned to the room where ... and he being drunk, the Shield Hero he ... he forced himself on me and ..."

Mein's sore and tearful face made the other heroes see their "partner" in complete disgust

"I, I was so scared that I screamed and ... it was then that Motoyasu-sama came to my rescue ..." she burst into tears again

Naofumi did not understand anything that was happening. He was charged with a crime he did not commit, accused by a person he knew and trusted, but now, now he's in a situation he never wanted, or rather, never thought he would be. He didn't deserve any of this, he never wanted this, to be in a world he doesn't know, being booed by people he doesn't know, only because he's the "Shield Hero"

Naofumi felt nauseous, as if a black lump and negative emotions devoured his stomach, slowly rising to his chest and contaminating his heart, the feeling of betrayal, was the worst he has felt

"Mein ...?" to see between the sobs of his former partner, who, for a brief moment, let her face be seen, only to show an expression that made Naofumi explode with anger inside

She stuck out her tongue, with an expression that clearly said, "YOU FELL FOR IT", while the other heroes expressed their opinions of disgust about him, Naofumi had an internal conflict over what had just happened, and came to a single conclusion

***I WAS DECEIVED! THAT BITCH! FUCK!***

He burst into anger against those in front of him, among the entire parliament, a group of soldiers appeared showing the ten men holding the polearm spear weapon

"You are all later than expected" the King watched as his guards struggled to carry the spear

"It's heavier than it looks, Sir" said one of the soldiers, they finally dropped it.

The three-meter weapon fell to the ground with a great rumble, leaving a large crack and crevice with its shape, drawing the attention of others, including Naofumi, who recognized the weapon

*I-It can't be ... him too?! Impossible…*

"**YOU DIDN'T ONLY DARE TO BETRAY ME AND TAKE MY STUFF TOGETHER WITH OUR MONEY! YOU ALSO TOOK EDWARD'S WEAPON?! ADMIT WHAT YOU DID, YOU SCUM!"**

Furious to see that not only was he the victim of that woman's deceptions, now the only real friend he has left, was also deceived by his carelessness, his mistake in really trusting someone from this cursed place.

"Man, you're nasty" Ren the Sword Hero, addressed Naofumi with a colder attitude than usual

"You have realized that Motoyasu has obtained enough money to cover the equipment of all his comrades, right? I bet you did things like that with your friends before coming here, you are unbelievable."

"You're right, we shouldn't have to show mercy on him ..." Itsuki also passed the motion

"As if someone were to believe something you say! You damn rapist!" Motoyasu put Mein in a big hug, protecting her

In front of Naofumi, every negative emotion in his body was ready to explode in a flurry of venous words, which will go directly to the ears of the scoundrels who dare to treat it as garbage

*No one of them believed in me from the beginning ... none of you. They brought me here first, why should I protect people who treat me worse than trash? They…*

With his head down, he stood up again, this time showing an expression whose only emotion he showed was, pure hatred

"Well, I won't give them a damn shit… **IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THEN YOU JUST HAVE TO SEND ME BACK WHERE I CAME FROM!**" spit out his words in rage

*Why do I have to come all the way here to make myself feel this way? **This world can go to hell for what I care***

"Although I would very much like to return a type of hero like you… until the end of the next wave there is no guarantee that we can do it. The research we did indicates that only four new heroes can be invoked, when the previous ones have died."

His argument took a turn of events, right now, the one who was laughing was Naofumi

"What a joke ... If you want me to leave, you will have to sink with me! If you just kill me then your precious world will not be saved!"

Naofumi's mental state was deteriorating

"**GIVE YOUR RETARDS THE RIGHT ORDER!**"

At that time, many of the guards really wanted to beat him up, however, the king had to consider his options, the legend requires the four heroes to stop the Waves, but, he already knows that, he just wanted to confirm that his plan has gone perfectly, corrupt the Shield Hero and vanish him from history, to which he smiled victoriously in his mind

"I cannot kill you. As long as you serve to fight the Waves, I will not impose any punishments from now. However, all the people of this country will know what you have done."

Said and done the King had given the order to his guards to raise their weapons against him

"Naofumi Iwatani, you can leave-"

**BREAKING**

**EXPLOSION**

**(ONE PIECE OST: THE VERY, VERY, VERY STRONGEST)**

The main door, the large reinforced oak door, made to protect the King's room, had been completely shattered by a powerful shockwave, the residual wind gust threw the guards to the floor, the heroes stood as high as they could.

Naofumi, seeing the dust and earth dissipate, he noticed a huge, really huge shadow, maybe over six meters high, it was a human form, but the part of his head could be seen two ends protrude, as if it were a Half moon mustache, of course, the wind blow the dirt and dust quickly. The shadow that Naofumi saw disappeared, revealing only to someone who believed he would not come to help him. The dark emotions that drowned his heart were eliminated by the bright silhouette of the person in front of him ...

"E ..EDWARD ... NEWGATE!"

Whitebeard ... was angry, no, angry would be an insult, the wrath he had right now was immeasurable, not only woke up to find that his Bisento had disappeared, also his partner and the other girl who accompanied them, it was then that He talk to the receptionist at the hostel, who told him that some guards took him, apparently for abusing a woman who accompanied him.

It was at that moment, that an unbearable anger formed within him. Razed with how much guards he meets once entered the castle, of course, finally when he reached the door, it was blocked, so he had to use his "special ability"

Once inside, he saw Naofumi without his armor set or any piece of equipment they bought, the other three boys were here, and also ... the _**girl**_ and the _**king**_ were struck by the angry look of an enraged Yonkou

"E-EDWARD NEWGATE, EVEN WHEN I DECIDED TO SPARE THE LIFE OF THIS SICK MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU TO DETROY PART OF THE MELROMARC ROYAL FAMILY'S CASTLE!" the blond-haired young man said nothing, his face covered by the shadow of his hair and his handkerchief, he only let them see how the veins sprouted on his forehead making it clear that he was furious. He made his way to them

**FOOTSTEP**

"T-The King is right, even Mein-chan showed what this dirty rapist tried to do to her" Motoyasu shield the redhead girl with his body, he could feel the anger of that man in his skeleton

**FOOTSTEP**

"Even someone like you should have realized the hidden motives that Naofumi had with this woman" Ren also tried to put weight on his partner's words, although his hand was touching his sword

**FOOTSTEP**

"It's true, Newgate-san. I'm sorry your friend has committed such a horrible crime, but you won't be able to justify it or prove his innocence in this way" Itsuki was the only one who had no intention of using his weapon

**FOOTSTEP**

The twenty-four-year-old man, who easily outperformed everyone's height in the room, slowly raised his fist, the veins sprouted, an image shining purple and white appeared. Everyone saw the image of a skull on crossed bones, dark purple, the skull had what appeared to be a long crescent-shaped mustache, with a smile drawn too, it was a smiling skull

**"Owner"**

The spear that the soldiers brought a while ago, which was stuck in the duel due to its great weight, was suddenly struck breaking the floor, and traveling at great speed, the handle passed under the feet of the three heroes causing them to fall on the ground, Whitebeard took his Bisento, inspecting it was intact

**"I didn't come here to listen to any of you. I recognize a hoax when I see one"**

Seeing that the heroes in front of him, while the King was also nervous trying to call as many guards as he can, there was no one to contact

Whitebeard directly saw the young boys who had been invoked together with Naofumi from day one, for a moment he thought he could make friends those four, in reality, Edward still believes in that, but right now, he had to take out the dirty dishes

"I am deeply disappointed. I hope you think about that."

With a collective "What?" On the part of all those present, an incredibly powerful aura shot out almost throughout the room, it was something completely invisible that only Edward could see, in the blink of an eye, both the guards who were here and those who had arrived, as the three heroes, Mein and the King. They all fell to the floor completely unconscious

Naofumi, who was still awake, saw that strange power astonished.

*That was, just like the last time* to his surprise, Edward stuck his Bisento on the floor and sat in front of him

"It will take'em a while to wake up"

"I-I see, umm, thanks, you know, thank you very much for coming" even if he won't show it, Naofumi really felt like he was about to cry.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

He put his fist on his chest again

"That's what friends are for, mate"

Naofumi Iwatani, who, up to this point, was inside a dark bubble full of stress and resentment, was burst by a golden needle, to reveal a light that glowed incandescently.

"Thank you…"

Naofumi held his fist tightly, and cried, a genuine display of emotions, for many he could look pathetic and childish. For Edward, he only saw a man who freed himself from a terrible weight he carried, so he offered a warm smile.

"Well, it's time for the booty"

...

"Booty?" Naofumi stopped his emotional moment of manly tears to see how his friend suddenly began to plunder the place

"These people stab us in the back, although they said they wouldn't accuse us of problems. Don't you think we're still in our right for having revenge?" Naofumi could see him put on a funny sinister smile, which he also joined

"Heh, you're right"

Not only did they recover the money, Naofumi was not going to miss the opportunity to recover the equipment that he bought fairly with HIS money. Leaving poor Motoyasu, not only without his financial bonus, but also in pajamas

"And now that?" Naofumi asked his crime partner carrying several bags full of gold

**(ONE PIECE OST: RUN AWAY)**

"Now ... WE RUN!"

Edward ran at a really fast pace, Naofumi didn't understand it at all, but when he heard the groans of the King's guards and the others, he finally snapped out of it

*Are you kidding me…*

The Shield Hero made his way out as quickly as possible

"WAIT FOR ME!"

The King was first waking up and seeing both Edward and Naofumi running away not only with Motoyasu's equipment, but with several money bags and stuff from the throne, he didn't hesitate to shout at them

"GUARDS! DON'T LET THAT DUO OF IDIOTS ESCAPE WITH THAT MONEY!"

Meanwhile, our true heroes were running at full speed through the castle, both Edward and Naofumi had a satisfying smile on their faces.

"GURARARARARARA ~! CATCH US IF YOU CAN, BASTARDS!"

The guards entered the castle to subdue the criminals

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMNED THIEVES!"

"GURARARARARA ~! LAUGH WITH ME NAOFUMI! GURARARARA ~!"

Guards appeared behind them and from some other halls, but they didn't care

"STOP NOW, IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Edward asked his partner in crime, while escaping from the guards taking as much gold as possible and valueable from the castle. Naofumi Iwatani, for the first time since arriving here, felt that he achieved something significant, something big, something rebellious, he was happy, this feeling of adrenaline, persecution, adventure. There was no way to express it, except for one thing. He inhaled as much air as his lungs could, and announced to the world

"TRY TO CATCH US IF YOU CAN, YA IDIOTS! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, BOY! GURARARARARA ~!"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~!"

"GURARARARARARARA ~!

The two, a pair of idiots, laughing as if it were all a joke for them, escaped the castle with a big smile on their faces, and kept running and running. Until Naofumi finally gave in to his knees, the guards stopped following them for a while anyway, he sat on the ground to catch his breath

"That ... that was ..."

"Intense? Funny? Dangerous?"

"ALL OF THAT! I still can't believe that we stole all their money, even get my equipment back, Gahaha~" he laughed again, it might become an habit

"I'm glad you like it. That's the life of a person who feels free, Gurarara~"

"Free, you say? Yes, I like how that sounds" Naofumi looked up at the sky, thinking about the things that await him from here onwards

"I think it will be better to keep moving, we must also find a place to hide our loot, carrying it with us can be dangerous"

"You're right. We'll also have to find a place we can use as shelter if necessary."

Edward noticed how the looks of several villagers showed displeased stares towards Naofumi, this caused him annoyance, meaning it was time to move

"Naofumi"

When he saw the serious expression of his partner, he nodded and got up to move on. Not long after walking, while Edward checked the surroundings, someone grabbed Naofumi from his chest armor and stamped it against the wall

"Bastard, taking advantage of your partner in that way, not only that, I also heard that you stole the equipment of one of your fellow heroes"

The person who lashed out at Naofumi was none other than the blacksmith from the shop who attended them the other day, his fist held high ready to hit the shield hero

However, his arm was stopped dead, before this sudden action, he turned around, to see that he was none other than his business partner

"What are you-"

The blacksmith was about to claim, but seeing Edward's face, which showed genuine seriousness, he released his arm

"If you have time to beat up this lad. Then you have time to listen to what I have to say." The blacksmith surprised, left his hostile acts, Naofumi straightened and returned to the side of his partner

"So?"

He looked at them for a moment, then gave a defeated and tired sigh

"Let's go to my shop, this place is too noisy"

* * *

Edward along with Naofumi proceeded to explain the whole thing to him, the Shield Hero even showed him that the equipment that he took from Motoyasu was actually the one he had bought that day, Edward helped support his explanation, however, for him something still it did not make sense

"Why did they go as far as doing this?"

Naofumi was the one who answered

"I am sure they have something against what the Hero of the Shield represents. Not me, it may be a hatred caused by the hero before me, or even generations ago."

"It's our best guess, we still don't understand where this hatred towards Naofumi comes from. Or rather, the whole concept of the Shield Hero and what it represents in general."

The blacksmith took a sip of his coffee

"I think I understand what you are trying to say. But, let it be clear, I am still not convinced that everything you say is true."

"The story of Naofumi sexually assaulting that girl is fake, no matter how you see it. Do you really expect this laddie to have enough courage to even invite a girl to dance? Much less trying to commit a crime of sexual abuse"

"Edward-san ... that hurt a little"

"Am I right?"

Naofumi was going to refute it ... he then backs it down

"…But you're right"

The blacksmith sighed

"Well, I guess at least we can agree on that" for some reason Naofumi felt that his image had been damaged, but in a different way

"What other rumors have you heard?"

Edward took a sip of his coffee

"Something about how no one should listen to anything the Shield Hero says, that he must be completely ignored, his lies are worse than poison, and that he is a lower being than scum, that's what I've heard, aside from his crime of sexual abuse "

Naofumi again, was filled with conflict over how they have worsened his image even more, but he knew he had allies, he was not alone in this.

"I see, haven't they said anything about me?"

"For the moment, I only heard that you are the bodyguard of the Shield Hero, a mysterious adventurer who became strong based on cheating and deceptions, so they also have you in their blacklist. There are even those who say that your strength and power are not even real, that you use some kind of illusion magic of some sorts, or something like that… You don't use it, right?"

Whitebeard had a hard time drinking his coffee when he heard such stupidity

"Certainly, I make sure to take care of Naofumi, prevent him from suffering any damage, since it is not strong enough yet. But to say that the fruit of many years of effort and training are a lie ... unforgivable" they could see the veins sprout in their muscles by his wrath

"Right? Even I can say that is a lie, I saw your strength for myself, and although it may not seem like it, I have a good resistance against hypnotic or illusion magic."

"Seriously?" Naofumi asked

"You would be surprised at the number of adventurers who try to use these methods to get sales, or in the process of getting free items and sets in other places. But to me, no sir, nor dead I dare to sell my products that way, I am even naturally kind to make discounts. But come to my store expecting something free from me, that would be the last straw"

"I see, good to know," the hero took another sip of his drink

"And? What do you guys plan to do from now on? They may leave you alone for now, but as things got worse, they may have a little more grudge to pick with ya. I mean the King and the other three heroes, of course."

"They'll stop whining about it eventually, also, if the rumors of my strength being false, ends up killing enough of their brain's cells to the point of they thinking they can beat me down. Then I'll make sure to teach them a lesson, Gurara~"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to be careful, and with Edward's help, I'll level up enough to finish this Wave thing as soon as possible." Although he liked his conviction, Whitebeard had something in mind that he needed to express

"Naofumi, I need to talk to you. Alone" the blacksmith when he saw Edward's gesture, knew that it was something important, so he retired to his cellar to make a list of materials

"What is it?"

"Yes ... it's about the leveling up thing…"

"What about it? I know it will not be easy, but once we are with the greatest enemies you will see that we will reach the top!"

Edward was worried, so he took his Bisento and showed it to Naofumi to see it himself

"When we were fighting with those balloons yesterday. I realized something, the EXP we won went to zero several times, in short, we gather zero EXP, for every three balloons eliminated."

Now the hero was worried, although he was told that to pass level one was enough to kill at least twenty of those balloons, that day they killed about fifty, and even then, his level bar barely raised a little.

"Now that you mention it, it's weird. But, each of us four were separated as much as possible. How did we lose so much experience?"

Edward again, showed a regretful expression

"I'm afraid I found out too late, regarding that legendary weapons can interfere with obtaining the EXP"

Naofumi turned pale when she understood what her partner was trying to say

"Y-You're saying ..." Edward showed the Stats of his Bisento to Naofumi.

_**MURAKUMOGIRI: LEGENDARY WEAPON**_

"I-It can't be ... you also own one" Naofumi looks desperately under his head at the level of his knees, thinking about what they could do.

But Edward had already taken the floor

"Not all is lost. You see, this weapon alone was made to challenge everything, including the rules of this world."

*Although I'm sure this is also the work of that girl*

His partner raised his head now with a little more hope

"What do you mean?"

Edward showed him the Stats of his weapon again, pointed to a part that said description, going down seeing some interesting notes, such as the ability to channel his bearer's abilities, return to his hands when he is "called", adjust his size to dimensions of its owner or allies, kept going down until it found a different section than what it has seen in other weapons, including its own shield

**CLAUSES**

"What is this?"

"These are rules, requirements, things like, what it requires to be used by other people, I mean that the members of my team can use my Bisento if I allow them to. But that is not what I want you to see, it is below "

Naofumi kept going down until he found the last section

**RESTRICTION BREAK**

_In the remote case of making a team with another member using a legendary weapon, and fighting away from each other is not an option. To cancel this rule of legendary weapons, they must get a third member who uses normal equipment, bringing balance to the team._

"W-What the hell? Is there even something like that?"

"As you have seen, we must find a third member who is willing to fight with us"

"Impossible"

Edward saw the somber and hopeless expression his partner had, again, that same look he had when he first met him

"The whole country is against us; how will we find a third member"

Edward also had his doubts, but if anything taught him to live seventy-four years, and become the strongest man in the world is that ...

"There is always hope. We will find someone who puts their trust into us, I'm sure."

"Seriously, how can you be so optimistic?"

"When you reach my age you will know, Gurarara ~"

"My age, you say? You are only four years older than me"

"It is a considerable distance, in my opinion"

Again, he put on that optimistic smile, which make seems him as someone able to overcome anything. Naofumi really found peace by seeing his friend's good mood and optimism

"Well, if you say so, let's go to that field full of balloons, maybe we can, even if it reaches level two if we start killing them all day"

Edward slapped him on the back

"Well said!"

"Hoh, I see that they could reach an agreement" the blacksmith had returned from the cellar, to which Edward and Naofumi got up to say goodbye, of course, the blond adventurer gave him three gold coins

"And that's for?"

He simply smiled

"For listen to us" the blacksmith smiled back, it was a touching moment

Until a large stack of bags with gold coins and other artifacts fell from Naofumi's cape and Edward's belt, this was the one who spoke

"B-By the way, you wouldn't have a safe or vault to store this, would you?" the blacksmith when seeing the brilliant treasure, more than surprising, preferred only to continue with the flow of the situation

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that from, don't worry, I too have my own 'hidden treasure', I'll put it in my cellar"

With an awkward smile, the duo managed to bring only a small amount of money, only the necessary. Thanks to his friend from the gun shop, they got enough copper and silver coins to pretend not to have a lot of money, although of course, they hid some gold coins in their clothes in case they needed more money

* * *

They had to separate to reduce the fall of EXP, but since Edward was like his partner under a mutual agreement or "contract", both earned EXP equitably, unlike when he was with Mein

*So she didn't even bother to explain me how the system of this world works, that bitch ...* he preferred not to bother with that and only focused on leveling up

The day was over, but finally they reached level 2, the increase in their Stats was not so great anyway, they only increased twenty points in each attribute

Edward commented that he received fifty points from something called "Skill Points," Naofumi explained that this is because he has unique special abilities, so if he fills the box of points that requires that ability, he can level it up.

"Interesting, I guess I'll invest it in ... my Observation Haki"

_Points Correctly Invested_

_Observation Haki level 1_

_50/500_

_450 points left for the next improvement_

*So, it's not enough ... well, that just means I have to keep working hard on it*

Naofumi by his side, found interesting ingredients while passing near the trees, found a fairly rare medicinal plant, even weirder, his shield reacted to the leaf, and the gem absorbed it, when Naofumi took a look, he saw that simple leaf I unleash a branch of quite varied abilities

"Are all these ... branches of this small shield? I heard that you can level up the legendary weapons on your own, but ... this is new. So, both levels and materials used change the restrictions, the Orange Protection must be from the demon balloon ... on another note to the Leaf Protection..." Naofumi checked the description

**[LEAF SHIELD]**

_Equipment Bonus. New skill: Harvest Skill +1_

When they met again, Edward noticed that Naofumi's little shield was no longer metal, now it looked like a kind of plant.

"A new skill?"

He smiled satisfied

"More than that, I discovered some things that will be very useful in the future, there is a great possibility that I can create medicines, and use magic that strengthens recovery" he said smiling at his new attachment.

"I'm glad to hear that, it shows that we are making progress. Now, with these materials and the medicinal plants you have, I think we could sell them for a small fee."

"Why do we need more money?" Edward grimaced annoyed and hit his forehead with his fingers

"Fool, we are packed with bags full of gold coins, we will become the target of thieves, bandits and mercenarys until the end of our days. We must pretend that we only carry copper coins and hardly silver coins."

Naofumi rubbed his forehead, it leaves a mark

"The hit with that weird armor of yours was not necessary"

"Don't cry either, come on, we have to do business"

The owner of the nearest store seemed to exchange materials of all kinds. The large number of orange pieces of the balloon demons and the fangs of a wild demon fox that Edward brought, next to the rare medicinal plants that Naofumi had, the merchant approved the items

"Their quality is impressive, not to mention that these medicinal leaves I had not seen before, apart from the intact fangs of a wild demon fox, yes, this can be sold for a good price."

"If you want a point of reference to get the leaves, they are outside the castle, in the lush forest, twenty degrees northbound" that part was able to say thanks to Edward having a very good sense of direction

"How much will you give us for all this?" Edward, noticing the suspicious look of the merchant, I have no doubt that a threatening stance is possible, although the merchant did not flinch

"You know, I've heard rumors from you. About the criminals who ransacked the castle taking advantage of the fact that one of the heroes committed certain delinquency, and considering that one of you are the Shield Hero, and his companion, the illusionist, as far as I know ..." Both Naofumi and Edward looked at each other for a moment with those shadows covering their faces

"Hm?" the merchant doesn't know what he got into

**Just a moment later ...**

"HIIIIII! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY TO BELIEVE THOSE RIDICULUOS RUMORS, I'M SORRY, I AM SO, SO SORRY!" the poor man was holding on to Edward's Bisento because he was now in the tallest tower of the castle, how did he get there? Edward put strength in his legs to make great leap

"Really? The truth is that I doubt it, you know, all that stuff about how I'm a weakling, I think my arm is getting tired of holding this heavy weapon" he began to loosen his grip, the merchant to see his death of several meters tall, yielded to their demands

_Items sold_

_5kg of Demon Balloon skin - 100 copper coins_

_5 ounces of medicinal leaves - 60 silver coins_

_Wild Demon Fox Fangs in perfect condition - 2 gold coins_

Edward and Naofumi had a fist bump when they saw their teamwork paying off, happy with their results, they went to a bar. Of course, this time taking care of appearances, Edward tried not to be demanding with food or drink, they wanted to give the image that they were bankrupted, the perfect excuse would be to say that they spent everything on their equipment and weapons, seeing Edward's spear weapon may be a good quarter, even if it attracts the greedy look of certain individuals

The cheap food really had no flavor, and the cheap liquor was literally water with flavoring, but it was their best choice

"This is ... a lil' pathetic" Naofumi mentioned, he knows firsthand, that they are really rotten with gold, and not being able to use it ... although Edward already told him, all this is so they can clear his name from the rumors.

"Is fine, there was a time of my childhood where I ate from the garbage, this is nothing ..." Naofumi preferred not to ask the context of the anecdote of his partner, although if he would like to know more about him, he is sure to tell him time

_"Oh Hoh, but what do we have here. It doesn't seem like someone wanted to eat with our heroes, here"_ if the food was tasteless, now it was spoiled when a duo of strangers approached their table

The rumor about Edward's false strength really affected them more, now they didn't have that "intimidating" factor to avoid problems

_"How about we become your friends, huh~? I bet we'll make a powerful team, Kykikiki~"_

_"Man, we're such good friends, Dahahaha ~"_

Both adventurers were really filling their patience, however, once Edward finished his lousy quality liquor, he took the floor

"First of all, the employment system is completely commission based"

Naofumi finished his meal with a plastic taste

"40% of the profits go to me and another 40% to my partner, you are free to do what you want with what's left"

Both heroes put the money from their respective plates on the table and between the two, spoke directly to the annoying subjects in unison

"You will pay for your own equipment"

Both bandits were outraged at the proposal so condensable unfair and greedy that they proposed the duet

"Y-You're a hero, right?"

"And you show yourself being someone strong but kind, right?"

"Don't be so stingy, how about ... how about you…pay us in advance" having shown their true intentions, both bandits drew their knives with all intention of robbing them

Of course, both Edward and Naofumi knew how they should deal with scum like this

A balloon bit the fat bandit's arm while his friend ...

"W-What the fuck?! An orange balloon demon?! You're watching this ..." When he didn't receive a reply from his partner, the chubby looked at the floor as debris of dust and wood fell from the ceiling, looking up, his mouth fell when he saw his partner stuck in the ceiling, only his head, his body moved like a candlestick

"Did you like my magic trick ..." the fat bandit, as well as the rest of the clientele at the bar, looked at the poor guy having been thrown that way to the ceiling upon receiving Edward's Uppercut

With sprouted veins on his biceps and triceps, he display a menacing aura

"I call that trick, 'Knock Out'" the scared chubby ran out, Edward jumped hard and pulled the other guy stuck in the ceiling and left him sitting at his table, Naofumi left him a recovery potion so he wouldn't be left with resentment.

They left quickly but calmly, the last thing they wanted were the king's guards chasing them today. Although they did their best to get the most fun out of their current situation, there really was little they could do. No one in this place, damn, maybe even out of this country wanted to be their third wheel

"We managed to level up, but, as I assumed, our Stats will not change anything in the time we have left when the next Wave arrives, with this penance of reduced to zero EXP, it could take years to reach level 10 if we continue as until now" Naofumi was discouraged

Edward, seeing his current situation, wanted to make the best of it, but he couldn't. His partner was right, they were in a vicious circle where winning is not part of completing the lap

"Impel Down was not built in a day, I'm sure we will find a way for someone to join us" Naofumi knew that was something about him, but still appreciates trying to cheer him up

"If you say so."

...

"You can get out of there. I know you've been watching us" Edward noted the presence of a possible enemy, he detects it thanks to his Haki, the hero of the shield turned, in fact, someone looked from the shadows of the alley

"**Wow, wow. So, the rumors are true, you can detect the presence of others through their vitality. A terrifying skill, if you ask me"** the mysterious subject was revealed, he was a man of short stature, black crown , monocle encrusted with gold and a pretty elegant and eye-catching clothes, a pretty creepy smile, looked like the guy who would wait at the elementary school entrance to offer infants candy

**"You seem worried, young men"**

"Who are you?" Naofumi was the first to ask, of course, he was ready to throw a demon balloon

Edward on the other hand, did not feel hostility on his part, in fact, he was neither armed nor felt any kind of magical power within him.

**"Whatever you call me I leave you to your interpretation and preference. I am simply a businessman who saw two poor boys in need of help"** he replied without losing his creepy smile

"If you're here to offer yourself as our comrade, you're on time. It's hard to find reliable people these days."

**"Fufufufu ~, "comrades" you say, what a useless notion. What I offer you is no trick. But if a talented person who could never betray you, my masters"**

With his respectful bow, he ended up getting Naofumi's attention, however, Edward felt he had seen this kind of scenario before, and it was disgustingly familiar.

"You are the Shield Hero, right? And you must be the Husky Illusionist, right?" Edward's cables were disconnected

"Husky Illusionist…they say? I swear I'll make the guy who comes out with these names see his own teeth*

**"By your reactions I can tell that I am right. It is as rumors say, only demons travel by his side, leaving disasters where they go"**

"Heh, I guess the name suits you" Naofumi decided to tease his friend with his new emblem given by the public

**"My eyes do not deceive me. Despite the ignorant happiness you show to the public. I can see the internal conflict that are carrying inside and that is slowly consuming you two. I am desperate to see the outcome of our meeting, fufufufu~"**

With few options, since hitting him was not a very viable one, they decided to follow him and see his offer ...

They were going to regret it

* * *

The work environment of the little man was basically a big circus tent, although to some extent they were not so surprised

He guided them into their depravity burrow, where he showed them something that, at least Edward, did not want to see again, not in a different world.

"So ... you sell slaves" Naofumi said when she saw the large number of cages, where the crimson red eyes of the beasts crying for blood to quench their thirst.

*If I learned something from my life as a pirate is that…it doesn't matter where you travel. The only thing that changes are the landscapes, people don't* Edward thought to see those rotten beings whose mind and will were broken to be brainless servants, however, if he had to go this way to help his friend, so be it

**"I have more demi-humans than anyone else. The best of the best"**

"Although I don't like the idea, I think it's our best chance. What makes demi-humans so different from humans?"

**"They are humans in fact, it is simply that there is a part of them that is out of the ordinary. People say they are close to being what the demons are, which makes it particularly difficult for them to live in this country."**

"So, it's practically a racial fear towards them for emulating certain characteristics of demons" Edward intuited what the slave gave his sign of approval.

**"You can see it as a very valid point, young Illusionist"**

Veins sprouted in his muscles again

"Do you want to check if the pain caused by these "illusions" are fake?" the slaver was not affected by his threat

**"I see, you don't look so different from the man they mentioned."**

The slaver showed them a cage with their best merchandise

**"This is my recommendation ..."**

He showed a level 75 wolf beast

**"As you can see, with his statistics he can make an excellent fighter"**

*It's way above our level, although I don't doubt that Edward could beat him up ... I hope*

*My true strength is restricted in this world by my level. I think it would be unwise to underestimate or belittle high level monsters*

**"As for the price ..."**

Naofumi interrupted him

"Don't be too ahead of yourself. You know we can't buy this, so you showed us the most expensive one, isn't it?" the dark-eyed boy saw through the bargaining of the slaver

**"Well, well, well. Looks like you are a customer who has developed good eyes"** he praise him for noticing it

"I learned from the best"

Edward didn't know if he should feel proud, but he still gave his approval for his haggling

The slaver led them to the area where his cheapest products were

**"Tell me, what are you looking for?"**

"Something cheap, quite durable. Probably something that is not designed to be used at home" Naofumi explained, if they wanted to get what they needed, they should speak in their language, even if they disliked it a little

**"A Man would be good"**

Got no response

**"... in any case it would be something set to battles, but his abilities will be deficient. Is that okay? And in regard to that rumor ..."**

Naofumi unleashed his anger in one of the cages, showing an expression of rage

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" the slaver did not flinch

**"Hm, like your partner, you don't look different from the man they mentioned"**

Finally, they arrived at the new tent, this place had beasts that were more similar to humans with certain minor differences, to more notable ones. Edward with his Observation Haki could feel how the vital energy of many of these poor creatures was fading, which caused him great pain

**"Well, then. In this room, as you can see, I can offer you quality products at low prices ... they are somewhat difficult to control, but with proper training you can do it fast, you have a good illusionist after all"**

Whitebeard could swear that one of those slaves in cages, a giant dog with bright white eyes and long mane just said "Ed…ward" from its cage, apart from breaking his heart, I also scare him a little

Naofumi went to check what could be useful, while his companion, looked strongly upset by the environment he was in, these creatures were not free, but he knew that it was too late for them, there was nothing to do to give them back that part that made them more human than "demi"

_"Cough ... cough"_

A small life form...with awareness. Edward, feeling the weak but fervent soul of a little creature, hurried in its direction with all his might

**"Young Illusionist?"** the slaver saw the large adventurer go desperately in the direction where the foxes, cats and of course, the last raccoon he had left

Edward took off the canvas mantle that covered the cage, revealing a little girl, with brown hair and brown fluffy ears and tail, the poor life in his eyes evidenced that she has been eating badly, sleeping badly, poor hydration, and with a cold that could lead to pneumonia

**(ONE PIECE OST: THE PATH TOWARDS THE SUN)**

"Naofumi ... I found what we were looking for ..." he crouched down to the level of the little girl, who, scared, cornered herself at the bottom of her cage, when she saw a really tall man suddenly appear.

_"What's your name? Don't be afraid little girl, I won't hurt you ..."_ he showed her a genuine friendly smile, the little girl was still scared, her cough also got worse

But, seeing the calm and compassionate expression of that blond-haired sir, the little raccoon girl stopped curling in her cage, slowly approached him, even with fear in her heart. Even so, Edward, worried, decided to open the cage, to the surprise of the little girl, she got startled and returned to the corner of her cage

Now with the bars open, the man knelt down, left the weapon outside her line of sight, and extended his arms, showing her, that he was harmless, that he will not harm her, that no one else will hurt her anymore

"Come ... don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you I won't, come on, I'm going to get you out of here" the little girl, seeing his genuine act of kindness, his soft voice that didn't have a hint of evil, small and hot tears began to ran down her little pink cheeks, without thinking twice, she ran desperately to the man who offered her a way out of her misery.

The man received her in his arms, held her tightly, as close as possible, she cried, cried silently, then let out a weak voice in her sobs ... for the first show of affection she received in a long time.

"It's alright, shhh, shhh. Everything's fine, because now I'm here ..." she sank her head into his strong chest, and refused to let go, instead of being upset, the man unknown to her, slowly patted her head, with delicacy, he didn't care if she was dirty, or if she wasn't normallike the others. He didn't let her go.

"Thank you ... thank you, thank you so much ..."

The man also shed a few tears, this made him feel, so nostalgic ... when was the last time he felt that way ... Years? Decades? He didn't know, but he wanted to keep this moment, and turn it into a nice memory.

"Tell me little girl, what's your name?" he pushed her away from his chest so she could see his face.

"R ... Raph ... talia"

"Raphtalia ... what a nice name, Gurarara~" she didn't know why, but she felt a warmth in her chest when she heard him laugh.

"W-Who ... are ... you?" with innocent questioning eyes, while the man wiped her tears with his handkerchief, leaving his long hair free.

"Heh ... well ..."

He showed her a smile that would be marked in her memory, something that encourages her to smile also in the future, for her, a symbol that will give her courage, a beautiful feeling. The presence of this man, and whose words would sow the beginning of a shining future ...

"... I am Edward Newgate ..."

"... but you can call me ..."

"...Pops..."

... a path to the sun ... the beginning of brighter days to come ...

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**I HOPE YOU ENGLISH FOLKS LIKE IT!**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS TRANSLATION! I ACCEPT HAVING BETA READERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF SO.**

**YOU CAN ALSO LEAVE QUESTIONS THAT I WILL ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE TOU SOON!**


	2. Wave of Catastrophe

**FOOL! YOU FELL FOR IT!**

_**THUNDER CROSS SPLIT ATTACK!**_

**JUST, KIDDING! **

**HEYA THERE FELLAS! HERE WE ARE WITH A NEW CHAPTER, AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU WERE ALL WAITING FOR! **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**X KING 014: **_THANKS, FINE GENTLEMAN, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU_

**VICTOR JOHN FOXFIRE: **_GLAD TO KNOW THERE ARE MAN OF CULTURE WHO GOT THE REFERNCE, AND ABOUT YOU QUESTION, WELL, I DUNNO, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT FOR THE LOLS, OR…__**PERHAPS…**__THERE ARE GONNA BE MORE FUNNY MOMENTS! THIS IS ONE PIECE GOD DAMM IT! XD_

**GUST QUESTIONER: **_SO YOU SEE, GUESSING A CHARACTER HEIGHT WASN'T EASY. FOR EXAMPLE, WHITEBEARD IS FREAKING HUGE, DUDE IS LIKE 21 FEET TALL AT HIS 70'S, SO I JUST CUT THAT IN MORE THAN HALF, HE WAS 6,66 METERS, NOW IN HIS 20'S HE IS 2,66 METERS, STILL FRICKING TALL BTW!_

**PERSEUS 12: **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I APPRECIAT IT!_

**R1VN: **_"WE ALL FLOAT- I MEAN CRY HERE!" _

**THATONEGUYUPSTAIRS: **_GET IN FIRST FLOOR, I MADE BREAKFAST! :D, JUST KIDDING! WHITEBEARD IS WHITEBEARD, HE IS __**EVERYONES **__DAD, AND EVEN NAOFUMI ACKNOWLEDGES HIM MORE AS LEADER THAN HIM! SO IS STILL THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES! BUT EDWARD WOULD GIVE HIM HIS OWN DIVISION AS A COMANDER, THE SHIELD PIRATES!_

**REKMAR: **_AWWWW! YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME BLUSH! AW SHIT, SEEING ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING, REALLY IS MAKING ALL FUZY AND WARM TOO! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUUUUCH! FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT!_

**SILVERSHADOWLEAF: **_FUCK YEAH! HE BOUT TO CRACK SOME HEADS AND SLAP SOME ASS!_

**GUEST 1: **_NAME'S KITAMURA MOTOYASU THE SPEAR GUY, AND EDWARD WILL GAIN EXP THE SAME WAY AS THE OTHERS, NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THAT, BUT HE WILL ADQUIRE SOME INTERESTING SKILLS NEVERTHELESS._

**GHOST644: **_YOU MIGHT FIND YOUR ANSWERS IN THIS CHAPTER, MY DUDE! STAY TUNE FOLKS!_

**KILLER BEE: **_HAVEN'T THINK OF OC'S STUFF REALLY, BUT IT MIGHT HAPPEN!_

**GUEST 33: **_HERE IS WHAT YOU WERE WAITING FOR! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

**GUEST-QUESTION: **_THE OC SITUATION MIGHT HAPPEN OR MIGHT NOT, I'LL SEE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES_

**ARTZILLA406: **_THERE WILL BE MORE WHERE THIS CAME FROM! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!_

**ZANRI: **_AWWW YOU ARE SO SWEET! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOU TIME TO READ THIS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE PREVIOUS ONE_

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD! I THINK THOSE ARE ALL THE QUESTIONS! I HOPE YOU WERE SATISFIED! THIS IS FOR THE Q&A CORNER!**

**TIME TO GET INTO THE MAIN EVENT!**

**RISING OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES**

**Chapter 2:** Wave of Catastrophe

_"... Naofumi, I think I found what we were looking for ..."_

The Shield Hero hear his partner from the other hall, going as fast as possible, he wonders what kind of slave could someone like Edward, a man who lives with a strong philosophy on freedom, have found that it can fit with what they needed. All demi-humans in this tent were creatures whose main highlight was their murderer instinct. Everyone looked as they had lost what was left of their humanity; so, find someone here who is going to join them and listen to them rationally, seemed rather unlikely.

"Edward!"

...

"Huh?"

Naofumi saw his partner coming out of the tent where the cheapest slaves were; incredulously, he saw his partner carrying what appeared to be a little girl in his arms, whose hair, ears and tail were brown, she was strongly clinging to Edward, her tail wrapped around his arm, her head buried in his chest, she seemed very spoiled.

"Isn't she adorable?" He began poking her pink cheeks with his finger, making her laugh a little, the hero could not believe it, of all the monsters in this place, it could have a creature to keep a face so innocent.

"W-What's her name?"

"Raphtalia"

"I-I see, well, if that's all, let's talk to that freak, and get this over with"

_"W-Who is he, Pops...?" _Naofumi got surprised seeing the little one, in her eyes was there a bit of fear and distrust, that put Naofumi a little nervous, how a creature so small and cute put that expression after seeing him, made him feel bad.

"He is Naofumi, he's also here to take you, the two of us actually" Edward explained calmly.

"Oh, t-that's right, my name is Naofumi Iwatani, in summary, I am also your master"

He presented himself, but it was but a few seconds until he realized a small detail.

*Wait a moment ... did she called him "Pops"?!* Naofumi got worried about that ... because ... he felt that something was about to get out of context here.

The little raccoon girl seeing the situation, an idea, very innocent idea formed on her head, with a question mark and a curious look, posed a question to the duo of adventurers who caused some discomfort.

_"I have two daddies?"_

If they had a drink in their mouths, probably had spat, Naofumi and Edward face were to face a moment, as if to speak with his eyes, obviously the hero realized that this has to be Edward's doing, so he apologized telepathically, not really, but it is understood the gesture he is doing. Anyway, they made their way back to the seller.

"You must've said something weird when you meet her, don't you?"

"N-No, not at all ... of course not" looked away and pretended to whistle pointing his lips the other way, obviously on his face was tattooed a big lie.

"Sure, you did. Listed Edward, you can't go around telling every ally you met, "son", it sounds bad"

"The blood ties aren't important; because we are all children of the sea"

"Does it seem that we are pirates? Well, you certainly give the image unless you dress like that, for a hobby"

Edward looked at him with an "insulted" expression.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Just saying, well…your vest, black leather boots, head scarf, belt with protruding loop... at the beginning I thought you were cosplaying as a pirate. Whereas in this world it is about magic, knights and dragons"

Edward was upset this time

"Are you saying that my presence is not real"

Naofumi shrugged.

"I do not know, you never told me anything about you when we first met"

Edward looked away, upset.

"You didn't ask"

Raphtalia seeing the mood of the situation, could not avoid having another innocent idea forming in her childish mind, to the see the two adventurers argue that way, she found a similarity to her original parents, so she couldn't find other words to describe this situation, except for the following.

_"Are Dad and Dad having a couple fight?"_

That was the straw that broke the rum jug, at the hearing that, although innocent words of the little demi-human, a vein formed in Naofumi's head

"I AM NOT YOUR DAD!"

Raphtalia stood then quietly being lectured by Edward, even If he thought it was funny, he had to explain her how the things are, but she seemed not to have understood at first, Naofumi make her to know that she should address them as "Master" or some other honorific that respects their relationship of master and slave. That way, they returned to the seller of slaves, Raphtalia obviously clung to Edward feeling scared of that man.

**"It seems you've found a product to your liking ... but ..." **the midget man saw the demi-human raccoon girl in a socket, which coughed slightly.

**"Let me tell you that raccoons are not very good for fighting, they're weak, and they spend staring at nothingness all day, even foxes have better instincts. Not to mention, she's sick and has a mental disorder. Her previous master liked to torture her, or so I heard"** obviously the tall adventurer got upset by his words.

"All creatures have an incredible force inside them, sometimes the most unexpected animal can emerge victorious in the battle for survival, in my opinion, this little girl showed me her great willpower. Is the only slave who kept her sanity and conscience after all. What happened to her before, is not important now"

Naofumi give him reason about that, that little one well behaving despite the mental state of the other slaves, it was something to remark.

The slaver was pretty ominous for such thing.

**"Hm, all and all, if you don't regret your purchase, then is fine by me, now, about the price, and the Slave Crest to conclude our deal. Should know, only one of you can be the owner of this girl, the contract can only have one master"**

With this revelation, the two saw each other for a moment and discussed who was to become the owner of this little girl, it was not easy, the moral guilt of knowing you have a girl as a slave, comes to have great emotional weight if you have remained a good man most of your life, however, one of them was more than willing to accept that weight.

"I will make the contract"

Naofumi stepped forward.

"Are you sure about this? I think that I ... "

"Edward" He looked at his companion, the hero showed a straight face and well determined expression. "You are a man who has lived with a strong moral about freedom. I am the most hated man in this kingdom, taking this girl as a slave will not make things worse for me, let me be the one to bear this responsibility." The pirate seeing the conviction of his friend, had no doubt he was serious, so he let go the small girl of his arms, so that the seller could make the seal.

"Are you sure?"

He smiled a bit.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life"

With that, he put the seal on the small Raphtalia, although it looked painful, the spell was fast, leaving a tattoo of a magical circle, with some signs, deeds and other artistic details, Edward had a feeling of disgust about it, just like the Celestial Dragons used their slaves, sickening him, so, impulsively went directly to the seller, who this time really could feel a furious presence in the man he thought was, "An illusionist"

**"It will be 30 silver coins, dear customer"**

"Oi"

**"Hm?"**

He notices the menacing aura emanating from Edward, one could realize that he probably will cut off his head, the least that he felt in his neck, Raphtalia could feel the threatening presence, she hid behind Naofumi.

"There is a possibility that can cover that seal with something else? I'd prefer not to draw much attention"

The seller peek his chin, thought about his proposal.

**"It's possible, but what kind of coverage could be? Some kind of tattoo?" **

Edward thought and ended up coming to a quick conclusion, without thinking twice, put his things on the floor and vest off, sat with his back showing it to everyone, they were quickly shocked, seeing such a large tattoo on his back, Naofumi shocked, could not help but feeling he saw that before, when he was rescued the last time, this logo appeared on his fist when he call his naginata during the court. The seller on the other hand, could not help but be astonished at seeing such a brand, covering much of Edward's back, which in itself was quite large.

**"T-This is ... did, did ... you also are ..."**

Edward interrupted him in his suspicions.

"I'm no slave to anyone. This here you're watching, is a symbol"

"Symbol?" Naofumi saw the great tattoo, seemed creative logo for a pirate ...

*Flag ... Edward, perhaps you ... really are…?* he did not think about it before, but now could not help but feel more curiosity about the true identity and past of his partner.

**"I may ask, what does that represents young Illusionist?"**

Edward kept a serious but calm expression, thinking of all the things he did under the name of Whitebeard, and using his name and what the flag meant for those countries, islands and kingdoms who received his flag as a symbol.

What symbol represents that flag?

He turned his head to show a proud smile, no doubt the words he would say.

_"Freedom"_

All were surprised expression of the crowd, definitely he was serious, which made the craving for asking more about him, and where he came from, were imminent, but the hero preferred to wait for him to speak on his own.

"This was the elite flag of a great man. His name was ... **Whitebeard**, but of course, I heard that he died, but I think he died happy for what he had accomplished. Gurarara~" he smiled to himself, the seller said nothing, as long as he pays for the extra, had no problem, on the other hand Naofumi thought of his words for a moment.

*White…beard?*

The name crossed his mind slowly, no doubt in that he will think about it when he goes to sleep, when he met Edward, he thought it was just another random adventurer who just heard the legendary heroes needed help, and he wanted to join to earn EXP and treasures, even fame. But since he met him until today, there are many things he does not know about him, too many in fact, he have a legendary weapon too, his peculiar powers that none other magician or fighter of this world has. There were many things about him that intrigued him.

"Naofumi"

The hero was pulled from his thoughts.

"Let me pay this time, you already took responsibility for having the girl under your name, let me make the payments"

"Ah yeah sure. If you do not mind"

With everything said and done, they retreat it, but Edward stayed to "talk" to the seller for some time. Naofumi did not know what happened, only that the tent was moving too much, and the occasional cry was heard, at the end his friend came out wiping his hands, saying he already finished his "business" with the seller.

* * *

The doorbell rang, saying that customers had entered the shop, the old blacksmith came out of his cellar to his banister to find nothing more and nothing less than his friends, the thieves.

"But if they're not the shield kid and my barging pal, did you find what ...? Huh?" His speech was cut when he saw Edward saddled with what appeared to be a small demi-human girl, her clothes were dirty and ragged, but could see the drawing on her chest, was quite striking.

"Do you have clothes that are available for someone like her, price is no problem, also a small sword can be good" suggested Naofumi, the blacksmith could not look away from the little one, she looked tired, weak and her eyes closed several times, seemed as she was about to fall asleep

"Do not worry, we'll be careful to raise her, just help us with what is necessary, okay?" Edward also asked, at this point could not refuse to get involved with them.

"Guys…"

**The dressing room **

The small demi-human girl look at the mirror for a moment, she really was a disaster, the blacksmith left her clothes and a chainmail of good quality, protective clothing colored brown, looked like a dress, but what she was actually watching the most right now, was the drawing on her chest, a white skull upon crossed femurs colored purple, with a big white mustache shaped in a crescent moon, it give the image of a smiling skull, she thought it was cute, but most of all, she liked the meaning behind this drawing for her.

_"Freedom"_

It was what it meant, what Edward said, a symbol that shows courage, will, an unstoppable force, which fights the fear and despair, the power to change the world and make everyone follow you and trust you. She touched the reflection in the mirror ... and smiled at seeing the tattoo above the Seal Crest which, until recently, was saddening her.

At the exit of the dressing room, she showed in her new clothes and her small sword hanging from her belt, the expression tired and exhausted that she on the arriving was vanished, she was now more enthusiastic, somewhat nervous and scared, but now showing a little more confidence.

"You took your time, but I see that it looks good ..."

"Those new clothes make you look like a true adventurer, Gurararara~"

"I gave her my best design for someone her age, I can even say that I surpass myself this time, hehehe ~"

The small one receiving praise from the three grown men, she could not help but blush, her tail moving from side to side, *So cute*, was what they three thought, she was looking pretty nervous, as if she didn't know what to do when receiving compliments.

In any case, Edward approached her and knelt down to be a little closer to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Raphtalia, listen to me"

The little one put full attention to what her "not father" had to say.

"Right now, I want you to be brave. And pay close attention"

He gestured to Naofumi, and he raised his cloak to show several orange balloons biting his torso and back, the blacksmith got shocked for a moment, while the small demi-human who didn't expect to see one of these monsters here, got scared and hid behind Edward.

"Wha…a…a... demon?!" she clung tightly behind the taller adventurer, who was worried, Naofumi after seeing the result, although expected, could not help but sigh in defeat.

"This will be a long day"

Edward look him with a judging expression.

"Hump, like you didn't had the same problems when you fought them the first time" Edward recriminate him with a smirk, Naofumi got bothered for the little reminder for that embarrassing moment.

Edward got up again, although Raphtalia refused to stop her hold, the had no choice but to ask her to let go, with a slightly angry expression, she released her grab, now a little scared. The Tall adventurer sighted and plucked one of the demons that Naofumi had on his torso, who felt a chill when he ripped off his body.

_"You could've warned ... ouch" _

"Crybaby"

That way, Edward showed the demon balloon to the little demi-human, who was trembling with fear. But Edward did not hesitate to be hard on her.

"Raphtalia, pull out your sword"

He puts a threatening tone in his words, to what the little girl, whose fear of the orange demon, drastically change to the fear that Edward make her feel with his aura, so she drew her sword and pointed it directly at the orange balloon

**PLOP**

Still, Edward crushed the balloon with his own hand, in the line of sight of both, it was shown that gained 15 EXP points, implying that the requirements for the 'Restriction Break' are completed. Anyway, Edward grabbed another demon Naofumi body, although this time the other was ready when I pulled away.

Edward put it in front of her again.

"Raphtalia in this world there are dangers that go beyond our understanding, the strength you possess now may not be enough. But one day in the future, you will carry in you a great power, you will be one of the strongest swordswomen of this kingdom, and I know that day will come sooner or later. Now ... show me that your courage is real!"

The little girl hearing the sincerity in the words of Edward, the man who not only helped her out of that hell, but now was giving her a chance to prove herself, that she is a person worthy of his trust , admiration and respect, this was the time to show she could live to his expectation. However, seeing the creature, and what it represents, brought painful memories of her past, her trembling legs and hands making indecisive movements with the sword, Edward sharped his expression, seeing the little one was still scared.

He sigh.

"If you are not able to defeat this fear ... then you cannot come with us. We will have no choice but to leave ... "

She opened her eyes tightly, she did not want that at all, she tight the grab on her sword, and charged ahead fearlessly against what's in front of her, not only the balloon demon, but also the dark and huge shadow that gave dread.

Her sword strongly pierced the demon, she put all her effort into her legs and arms.

"Yah!"

**PLOP**

She finally cut through its body, making it burst and giving the adventurers the EXP points, the two saw the result satisfied. Edward once again approached the girl, who was agitated and breathing weakly, her eyes still closed and wet, he wiped her tears with his handkerchief, and patted her head when she opened her eyes, saw Edward I showed a smile considered

_"Well done" _his kind words made her blush to the point of turning to hide her face, the two adventurers and the blacksmith could not help laughing, thereby both nodded seeing that his new companion seemed ready.

"How do you do that, Edward?"

The tall adventurer saw his partner, Naofumi saw the little girl who until recently was trembling with fear, now he seemed more determined to face the adventure that lay ahead.

"Do what?" He replied innocently

"That ... make people lose their insecurities, motivate them to move on, and to trust in what you say. I mean, you did the same with me, don't you?"

He just went to the door ready to start their new adventure, followed by his two companions, he looked at Naofumi with an expression evoking nostalgia.

"Ah ... that. Well, you see. When you reach my age, you'll know, you two are not the first children who I have to take care of"

The answer was a small laugh from his companion.

"Again, with that, I still do not understand why you talk about yourself like you're an old man. You know that, right?"

This just laughed

_"Do you think so?"_

* * *

Once in the fields outside the confines of the city, the three adventurers, or rather, Edward and Raphtalia were proposed to eliminate as many enemies they could find. From typical orange demons to another variant thereof, a mushroom-shaped, other fruit shaped, and one of them seemed to have a clear with yolk inside, Naofumi was proposed to collect all materials, and get upgrades for his shield ... ding this made him got a question that was biting his mind for some time.

"Hey, Edward"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, your weapon is legendary, right?"

"That's right, you should know it, I showed you in my Stats"

"Yeah, I know, it's just ... I was thinking. Does your weapon also have the ability to absorb materials from defeated enemies, for improvements? Something like what my shield does" he showed the shield that had reformed in a mushroom, by the demon of the same name that they defeat. That put the high adventure to think.

"Could be…? I don't know, honestly, I never got to consider it" he looked his weapon for a moment.

"Afraid of trying?" The hero put a smug smile.

Edward narrowed his eyes, knew that he was challenging him, without hesitation, picked up one of the pieces of the demon mushroom, and look where to put it, but ... he had no idea where

He grimaced in annoyance.

"As I said, your shield has that jewel that can absorb these materials. I do not see where I could ... "

"!?"

Former pirate look surprised as suddenly the material was absorbed by the blade of his spear, was then further ramifications and effects of his spear was appearing in his line of sight, seemed crazy, so much for a single weapon, didn't even seemed fair, no matter how you put it, he also saw the new option that had been unlocked ...

"Blue Mushroom Axe...?"

The spear started to shine, its bright figure began to change and molded, the blade became more wide, crescent and expanded the backside of the blade a little bit more, like a one-dimensional figure of a mushroom, the handle did not have many changes, except that the colors were red and black before. They were now light-blue and white, it also became smaller, the three meters naginata, became an axe of one and a half meter, the blade was now a mushroom, the metal was still black, and the edge of a bright marine blue.

"M-Murakumogiri ... now is a mushroom axe?!"

Edward swing his new weapon, it was a strange feeling, since he got this spear he has become used to its weight, shape, size and attack range, he spent several decades using his Bisento, so this new form, for him, it felt too weird.

"Wow, it really changed"

Naofumi did not look so surprised, has seen his shield change several times already, so you see the gun from his friend, although impressive, was not so surprising

"_Wow, I really change_. MY ASS! THIS IS AMAZING! It never did this before, so cool~!" Edward looked at his new axw with bright eyes as a child watching a giant lollipop candy, the hero could not recall an anecdote after seeing his partner react like, looking at his weapon.

*Hm, this is almost like the time I showed my grandfather my game Age of Emperies*

"Um ... I'm s-sorry ..."

Naofumi turned to be surprised by a Raphtalia soaked with the juices of that egg monster, the smell could be felt by kilometers, while Edward was still marveling, making his weapon change shape to the original and vice versa, laughing to himself.

* * *

At the end, and after Edward calmed his excitement, he had to go to the nearest river to give it a good washing to Raphtalia's clothes, he also said he would go "hunt" while Naofumi made a recount of the objects obtained throughout the day. Night had fallen over the group of adventurers, the hero managed to make a decent campfire.

Naofumi organize their items, huge strips of demon mushroom, plants, roots and other tubers of rare origin, not surprised him, he was not expecting to find any similarities with things of his home world.

"Combine, cooking are all different types of abilities, Edward said he would be responsible for making dinner tonight. But combine these herbs will be difficult ..." the hero began experimenting using his newly learned skills, many were of the kind of common basic medicine, of course, blew it on his first try.

_"Cof…cof"_

Naofumi turned listening to the cries of the little demi-human, her clothes were lying and were drying up, right now was using the Edward's enormous vest to keep her warm, Naofumi showed he was worried about the delicate state which she looked, even though she tried to hide it, she was coughing several times

"Is a cold ...?"

She tried to hide it from Edward, but the adventure did not hesitate to tell him not too overwork if she was unable to fight, so in the end, Edward finished killing the most enemies, the small demi-girl couldn't avoid shown sadness, seeing that it was not helpful during the fight.

Raphtalia seeing her whimpers interrupted Naofumi's work, she quickly restrained herself from her cough and coat herself tightly in the vest.

"I'm sorry! I... I did not want to disturb you ... sir ... "

Naofumi squinted for a moment, she was still nervous and unsure about him it seems, so, remembering the words of his companion, decided to try to offer the friendliest smile he had.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong" he laughed to himself, the little girl who was shaking a little nervous for bothering him, she was surprised when he showed himself apathetic, funny and pious attitude, thought he was stricter compared to his friend.

"You shouldn't be so nervous. We are not so different from you, neither Edward nor I really think of you as a slave, or anything like that. He said that we are like a family now, so don't worry, no one here sees you as a nuisance "

The hero, having finished what he had to say, quickly got back to combine medicinal herbs, the little girl stared at him a moment, then looked at the fire, thinking about what he said, she smiled slightly seeing the fathoms consume firewood, snuggled into his waistcoat, a tender gleam in his eyes, thinking of the words of its owner

_*Family…* _She looked at the campfire, an adorable glow lighting up his eyes at the thought of thinking about that word, it make her fell ... warm, comfortable with herself throughout this somewhat chaotic situation, this stage of his life, from the bottom his heart, he could describe only as happiness.

"GURARARA ~! I AM BACK, YOU BRATS! "

Whitebeard bumped from the depth of the forest, with a satisfied smile on his face, Naofumi turned to greet his partner.

"It took you a long ... time ... uh ..."

His face was a little white to seeing the bastards brought with him a giant boar on his right shoulder, even Raphtalia was left open-mouthed at the sight of such an animal, but her empty stomach and hungry, was more expectation they will eat roast beef in large portions, so she could not help dropping a little saliva, without looking away from the animal, Edward took the beast and carried the other side of the camp, where he began skinning, spicing and prepare it in the fire, which had to be made larger to cook.

Thus, he brought huge cuts of meat, ready to cook.

_"Awe ...awe gowing to eat awll dat ... my Shir ..."_

Edward seeing the face of the little girl, showing bright eyes fixed on the meat cooking and mouth completely wet, he could not help but laughing.

"Gurarara~! Of course, and as the new member of the group, you won the biggest part! Heh, I might not be a great cook, but even I can roast meat! Isn't that right, my laddie Naofumi?"

He stopped thinking about how he got such an animal in a forest like this, so he could only accept what was happening as "normal"

"S-Sure, no problem, well, I doubt I can even be able to finish my part..." he replied nervously

Edward smiled mischievously, this time the little girl

"Do you know what that means?"

She saw him with an adorably happy expression

"W-What?"

Edward pulled out a huge piece of freshly grilled meat and began serving the three, the little girl and he were having the biggest ones.

"More for us!"

"YAY~!"

Both gave him a big bite, just to mourn tears of happiness

"DELISHIOUSH~"

Both the adventurous man and the little raccoon, began to swallow food as if there were no tomorrow, Naofumi seeing the scene laughed nervously as he tasted his part, was a middle cut, although the try, could not help feeling fine texture, taste so exotic, softness, and the touch of fat chewing meat, for him, who until recently the food tasted like trash, right now, he had such a delicious taste, he thought was to cry.

*You did it again ... Edward ...*

He thought to seeing the scene of his companion smiling cheerfully silly for the taste of his food. After all, Raphtalia was then surrendered after two huge slices of meat, Naofumi couldn't even finish half of his meal, got plenty filled, and Whitebeard literally just left the bones of the animal, devoured it completely. Raphtalia leaned back with a swollen stomach, her brain told her to stop after reaching half of the second plate, but the taste so irresistible seduced her, Edward gave a great belch that seemed to shake the ground, Naofumi just rubbed hands and back to what he was doing, calling attention to his companion.

Edward noticed that was grinding medicinal herbs they collected.

"Are you trying to make medicine?"

"More or less, this combine thing is a bit difficult, but I'm already picking up the pace, I made some test bottles are over there"

He pointed three small bottles containing green liquid, Whitebeard analyzed for the moment

**[COMMON MEDICINE level 1]**

"I see, it's for the little one, right?"

The pirate gave him a worried look at the girl who was resting food, seemed to sleep.

The hero nodded

"I think it can only cure light colds, but I think it's my best for now, can you make her drink it before bedtime?"

"Are you sure it's effective?"

He laughed a little.

"Hey where does this distrust comes from, now? I spent all afternoon doing test and error, I am confident that will work"

Edward stared at him for a moment, but still nodded and walked to Raphtalia, who was yawning, her metabolism digested all the food, and oddly enough, also return to her normal physical condition, she reached into her old clothes, preparing to sleep.

"Hey, little one"

"Hm?"

She looked at Edward holding some bottles with green liquid.

"I know about your disease"

She got nervous for a moment, looked down, embarrassed and remorseful, as if she had done something wrong, Edward to the notice, tried to soften his expression and his words.

"Don't worry, seeing how something like a disease gets in your way, it's something I had to deal with too in the past. But you're too young to worry about that, okay, I'm not angry, heh, I could never be it with you at least ... "

She looked up at seeing his serene face and a smile and expression that showed her understanding and concern, a bit of embarrassment, grief that she is giving another life lesson on the same day.

_"I'm sorry…"_

He put his hand and pat her head.

"Do not be sorry, be better. Now, here, drink this, you will see that you will feel better. If Naofumi says this will help you heal, then I have no doubt in his words"

He gave her the bottle with green liquid, she hesitated, but seeing Edward's full confidence, she grabbed the bottle and started drinking, at the time, felt the urge to vomit, but was held, and took the whole bottle without flinching.

Whitebeard showed her a proud smile

"Well done!"

She blushed at the praise of admiration.

"Now there are only three more left..."

The girl's ears fell for a moment listening she had to do that, other three more times, but steeled herself and went straight to the wolf's mouth and the three vials gave was taken.

It was not long until she finally falls exhausted, wrapped with quilts removed from Naofumi's bag, Edward put his jacket back and sat at the fire, the hero sat down again beside him as he began to grind more medicinal herbs, the pirate turned to talk to his companion.

"It seems that after several bottles is still quite effective. Enough to trade it, don't you think? "

"It was a good practice, Raphtalia's breathing seems to get better, I can say it was a success, which is a good thing, maybe we can sell this at a good price"

"So it is; I'll watch the fire and the little one, you can continue to make more bottles if you like. But you shouldn't stay up so late"

"Hey, I know the age difference between us is a little big, but you don't have to treat me like a child. Anyway, I keep doing more medicine "

The pirate laughed his way of being, so he dedicated to carefully watch the fire, watching all this atmosphere brought back memories quite warm, living in the open, with new teammates and having hilarious conversations.

*Seriously, this brings me to the past ...*

He thought looking at the starry sky with a smiling expression evoking a sense of nostalgia.

_"Ugh ... Ahhh ..."_

The slight whimpers of pain that were issued in the place where the little girl slept, who began to press strongly her clothes, began to hyperventilate, sweat, and complain in her dreams. The Pirate and the Shield Hero did not notice this ...

Until…

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The cries of horror and sadness make them both stop what they were doing, the little Raphtalia suddenly was wrapped between her sheets, screaming her lungs out, as if she was suffering a horrible experience of life and death. Quickly alerting Whitebeard to see her in that state of terror, He did not hesitate to rush to her.

"GIRL!"

Edward even see her eyes closed and a state of crying, did the sensible thing to do as his paternal instincts come into action, snuggled her in his arms and tried to calm her.

"You're fine! Don't worry, I'm here, quiet, there's no danger, everything is okay!"

The little one held tightly to his chest, still trembling with fear in your child's mind, images of beasts and hideous creatures were projected, but at the same time, a bright light destroyed the creatures of the underworld. The small demi-human whose breathing was agitated and exasperated, slowly began to calm down, for those who had haunted her dreams had faded for now.

"Is that what he meant by panic attacks and mental disorder?"

Naofumi approached analyze the situation, but it seemed that his partner kept under control, which did not surprise him.

Edward had a hard expression and serious face

"Naofumi, you must understand. This little girl has been a slave for much of her childhood. The things she must have suffered and experienced before coming to us, it is clear a psychological damage was left in it. Our best option is to try to help her overcome her fears "

"Isn't it a bit brutal, make her overcome something like that so early?"

"No, actually, I think is the most sensible method. Help her now, means she'll no longer hesitate to act and take action on their own will. We must restore her confidence and strength to face adversity. Only then did she grow"

Edward looked at the little girl in his arms, but with tears streaming down her face, remained calmer in her sobs, the rustle of her weak and sad voice heard.

_"Mom…Dad…"_

The two adventurers could not help feel sorry for whatever she have waylaid in the dreams of the little girl, thus, they set out to finish their activities for that night, and concentrated on looking for new targets for the next day, they agreed sleep close to her, if she had another attack again.

* * *

Another productive day, collecting the debris that dropped the monsters they found no problems, exchanging it for monetary goods, medicine created by the hero of the shield was well received by some traders, increasing their income a bit more, so that they could now be more luxuries of certain types.

The two bumped fists seeing the success of their efforts, having planned to celebrate with his new partner, Edward set out to check the status of Raphtalia, after what happened last night, wanted to make sure everything was in order, only to find it looking carefully to a group of children playing with what appeared to be a ball made with orange skin.

"You want that?" The voice of the adventurer startled her and then proceeded nervously to fervently deny with her head.

"Not at all!"

Reluctant attitude evoked laughter in Edward, who unhesitatingly approached the seller and asked for an orange ball, with a cost of 20 copper coins, and proceeded to put it in front of the little girl.

"You don't have to retain your desires; we will play with your new ball when we finish our work for today"

She grabbed the ball hard and a little embarrassed at seeing the adventurer returned to fulfill their whims.

_"T-Thanks ..."_

Naofumi approached him to see both so happy all of a sudden, soon notice the orange ball in the hands of the small demi-human.

"I see you bought her something"

"Well, she's been doing a good job. Once we finish our duty day, isn't it a good idea to strip stress, playing with the little one?" explained the adventurer, what the hero put a smile of defeat.

"Okay, but I'm not good with sports balls"

"Afraid of trying?"

"Okay, Okay. I try to give my best "

**GROWL!**

A roar was heard unsophisticated in the group, the two who were attentive, they realized the noise came from the little girl, who slowly began to blush fervently, to the point of wanting to hide his face with the ball.

"I'm sorry…"

They both sympathized, but, even so, they were not angry

"Don't apologize for being hungry. What do you say If we go for our lunch?" Edward suggested.

"I'm surprised you're hungry after last night's banquet"

"She's a girl in her growing age. Make sure you eat well. As for me, I always had an insatiable appetite, Gurarara~"

The hero chose not to ask more about it, so just went to a nearby bar, of course, were not as well regarded by other customers or kitchen staff, nor is that they cared, the waiter approached take their order, with an expression of disgust on his face sculpted.

_"May I take your order, __**gentlemen **__..." _almost seemed to spit out the last part, it's not as if they cared, Edward noticed how the girl was carefully watching the food the other children had in their dinning table, so he made his decision

"Give me three cheap meals-"

"I want two of your best dishes, a kids meal and a jug of liquor, a good liquor! Did you hear me clown?! "

Naofumi was startled by the sudden change in attitude of his companion

"E-Edward Are you sure? I thought you wanted to give the impression that we were poor"

"Before, maybe, but we have now increased our income, so I feel it's good time to give us a little reward, is fine from time to time. Rejoice boy, this is how it feels when you earn money, just spend it on things you like"

"Even so…"

However, Edward was upset at seeing the waiter was still at his table, it seems he continued to process a criminal has been shown so demanding in his presence, in fact, he was about to say they should leave, if not for the adventurer befell about it, showing the vast difference between the two.

"Do you have freshwater in yer ears, ya' maggot? If ye still there gawking, I'll turn this place into pile of debris. I don't like when people make me wait"

The menacing aura withering Edward, made any boldness presented in the waiter and the rest of the staff fade, this one just bowed and retreated to kitchen as quickly as possible.

"What a terrible service" Edward got back to his table, his violent attitude quickly changed his relaxed and calm, with an "adorable" smile

"Your food will arrive in no time, Raphy"

At the mention of that, a little confused reaction was shown in his two friends.

"Raphy?"

Edward laughed nervously.

"W-Well Raphtalia makes me a very long and difficult name to say, so I decided to give it a shorter nickname. Of course, if that bothers you then ... "

_"I like it…"_

They both saw the little girl, who spent a surprised face an incredibly cheerful smile

"I-Is the first time someone gives me a nickname, that's ... that's something only friends do ... right? Are we friends?" She saw them with those pure and innocent eyes, both men were almost blinded by the brightness of her innocence.

*She's so pure ...*

*I'd sink an island for her ...*

Soon after came the Yonkou orders, abundant variety dishes from steak bathed in sauce, to noodles, fried shrimp and stir-fried with vegetables, fried rice color, mostly easily the food quality was noticeable. Soon after, the staff also brought the jug full with quality liqueur who Edward ordered. Raphtalia also looked at her food while drool dripped from her mouth, of course it was impossible to compare it to the banquet last night, but this was the first time she saw more variety on her plate than just a huge piece of meat.

"C-Can I really eat this ...?" She looked totally amazed her food, not realizing that Edward had finished his plate and was now gulping his drink with delight.

Naofumi as he is, he just ate at his own pace, savoring every detail.

"I told you, right? Feel free and in full confidence, or do you want me to order you to eat?" Mentioned after trying the noodles with vegetables

"Hm, this ... taste pretty good"

"Yeah, not bad, but I've had better meals" Edward cleaned his teeth with his spear, which was frowned upon by other customers, for the simple fact that it was dangerously impossible and should not be imitated by anyone.

Raphtalia saw how her two owners enjoyed their meals with delight, she went to the attack with fervor, using her hands, unlike the other two, earning him a puzzled look of the young hero squire.

"I think we'll have to teach her how to use cutlery, one of these days ..."

Edward gave loud belch after finishing his liquor, again, it seemed made the ground tremble, earning the looks of disgust of diners.

"_I'm sorry_. Leave her be for now, don't you see how happy she is?"

The hero to the see the face of delight that had the small girl, could do more than just let it be, so that also proceeded to finish their food and drink quietly. Your lunch cost a total of 550 silver coins, precisely because Edward demanded to bring its finest and good quality liquor, and still exclaim saying it was as simple as orange juice mixed with alcohol.

Thanks to Naofumi, avoided problems with the kitchen staff and other adventurers, by the merciless critics of the pirate.

* * *

And with a balanced and full lunch, they set out to use the rest of the day to continue hunting more demons to the outside of the castle, this time, deeper into the forest. Small Raphtalia had a fervent motivation, squandering enemy after enemy without hesitation, making each attack counts, Edward meanwhile, went looking for prey to larger inside the forest. Naofumi leaving entrusted to the care of Raphtalia.

"Hyah!"

**SLASH!**

The little raccoon girl had successfully removed all the balloons demons and variants in the area, this time, if stain of his remains, the Shield Hero looked proud to the achievements the little girl had won on the course of the last few days.

"Well done, at this pace we will be ready for bigger enemies!" encouraged the young Japanese boy, which she responded with an incredibly positive attitude more than the previous

"Yes Master!"

Both proud adventurers saw the fruit of their efforts, however, when they set out to collect the materials left by monsters, a creature had shot out of the wild bushes.

**[A WILD BULLET BUNNY DEMON HAS APPEARD]**

"Raphtalia behind me!" The hero tank the attack, letting the wild animal bitten his arm, his initial concern disappeared seeing that the attack of the enemy was incredibly weak, or maybe his defense is ridiculously high, anyway the hero subject to the animal tightly, and prepared so she can kill it

"Raphtalia don't waste time, slay this demon!" The wild rabbit began to stir and strongly biting the arm of Naofumi.

"B-But ... if I do it, blood will…come out... b-blood frightens me ..." she was again, nervous and scared, the confidence that had so far with the other demons had vanished, which put the hero in an unfortunate situation.

*Sure, it's true that it is the first time we encounter an enemy of flesh and blood, compared to those amorphous demons. But sooner or later we will face stronger enemies that will be more or less like this. This little girl, she has never killed another living being like her, I don't blame her for being scared* he reflect on seeing the undecided movements of the little girl with hold her sword.

*Tch, c'mon Naofumi, think, What would Edward? ...*

The hero thought deep into his next words

_"I ... I'm sorry, my lord ..."_

The little girl shred tears by throwing her sword, and find a way for the young man to simply release the rabbit, but this one showed an unexpected attitude.

**(One Piece OST - After Eating, Grand Line Pirates Part 2)**

"Raphtalia ..."

The small girl now, sum paid attention to the words the young man was to declare.

"Huh?"

_"Are you afraid to face what's coming? Are you afraid to fight? "_

Little saw the incredibly serious face showing Naofumi

"B-But ... even if I don't grow as you ... then Lord Edward still could ..."

**"What will happen if Edward is not there to protect us?!"**

Naofumi unexpected cry made little broader perspective in shock

"Edward is the strongest man I know, maybe the strongest man that you'll ever meet! But we cannot just wait to ask for his help all the time! Are you getting what I say?"

She was afraid to answer, causing it to sigh.

"In this world full of strange and dangerous creatures, we cannot just wait for someone else to fight our battles. We must improve ourselves, to prove to those who believe that we are weak, those who mocked our dreams and goals. And rub on their faces, we have gained power, the power we use to protect what we love. Raphtalia, what was the most loved thing you had and lost for not being able to do anything to prevent it? "

The words were direct, too much, even to inquire into the painful memories that haunted the psyche of the small Raphtalia, which, listening to the question of its owner simply found it impossible not to think about her home, her friends, her country, her parents, everything was taken away by the waves of terrifying calamity that day, all because there was nobody to stop them, someone with the strength to oppose the monsters. That is why, she thought. If someone as strong as Edward had been there.

_Would things be different?_

She looked at Naofumi with teary eyes.

_"…I lost everything…" _

The hero pitied, perhaps it was too harsh in his question, perhaps overstepped want to show the reality in which they live, and how to deal with it, even though she is so young, but he is aware of the truth.

"Raphtalia, I cannot fight ... I'm cursed to bring this useless shield. Because I'm the Shield Hero, therefore, need someone to fight for me. Edward will not be enough company to fought the dangers. We need to stay together, we cover the backs of everybody, and if we were to die ... well, we'll fight with everything we have. But now, I want you to listen. We will fight against the waves! And for that we need to become stronger! You and I!"

She, who recently showed a sad expression, and about to surrender. Look with bright eyes, the words of his master.

"You are ... the Hero of the Shield?"

He nodded.

"Will you fight the demons?"

He was a serious and determined expression.

"YES! But I cannot do it alone ... so I- "

_"I see…"_

**CUT!**

The small one pushed hard, crossing the body of the little bunny demon, the term blood spatter and soil her clothing at the end when withdrew her sword is drenched, but he showed the hero once again a tired, but serious expression, a weak smile.

_"If you are the Shield Hero, who will save us all from the demons of the Waves. Then I'll fight alongside you... bloods still terrifies me. But I promise that I will become stronger, my lord! "_

Naofumi to seeing development as the following events, he could only respond with a proud smile.

"Yes, let's make sure to show our worth to that big guy"

They both smiled at their recent achievement, happy and with great courage, returned to the field in search of more enemies, but also had to clean Raphtalia's clothes again. They did not know, there was a figure listening behind the leafy trees, and the figure was none other than Edward himself, proudly watching from afar the incredible advances his two companions had achieved in his time off.

With a broad smile, he marched towards the camp.

"Heh, these children ..."

* * *

That night, another small feast with the creatures had brought Edward and Naofumi and Raphtalia which could hunt. The pirate took a big bite of his flesh, also seeing what others brought

"I see you did well, we have acquired a decent amount of experience"

"Well, I could not have done much without her by my side" congratulate the hero to the little girl who was eating her food.

Of course, she was embarrassed by the sudden compliment

_"J-Just… ...filling my duty ..." _covered his face with his food, the other two could only laugh.

"Hey, Edward ..."

"Hm? What is it, boy? "

"About that tattoo. Could you tell me about that? And also, a little about this guy, Whitebeard, was it?" Naofumi look a little serious curious about what might answer his companion, he took a bite of his food. "Of course, if you do not mind" Edward stared at him for a moment.

*So is already beginning to make questions. I didn't expect less from you, kiddo*

Edward took a big bite, then a shot of liquor that brought from the village, he smashed the ground sharply with the bottle, and go to his companion with a serious expression.

"Would you mind waiting for Raphy to sleep?"

Naofumi saw him a little confused, *He don't want her to know?* Must be something important thought at the end just left their conversation when the small one finished her meal, take her medicine, and finally get sleeping arranged. Of course, she did not ask about what they would discuss the two elders, because she felt it was important and did not want to disturb them.

Thus, now with a more relaxed atmosphere, maybe too quiet, Edward took a few glasses of liquor, and served for both, of course, was not Naofumi sure about.

"No thanks, I'm not very good with alcohol"

"Drink"

In the view of Edward unusually serious expression, the hero did not object to take the glass of liquor, and give a small sip.

"Drink with passion"

He saw Edward take his drink as if it was water, making the hero nervous for his sudden attitude, he took the drink with more desire, as long as meet the expectations of his partner.

"This is some kind of ritual?"

Edward raised an eyebrow in question.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Huh? W-Well, that suddenly all this turned very rare and unusual... and then ... "

Edward showed a worried expression and simultaneously concerned.

"We're just sharing drinks, as partners ..."

The hero now appeared embarrassed.

"A-Ah I ... I see! Sorry, this is not something I've done before ... "

"Hm, I can tell" Edward took another swig of liquor.

Naofumi finally ended his glass, only to have Edward refill this now looked a little nervous, he is weak against alcohol, at the least it was in his other world, usually one or two glasses is enough to feel dizzy, but now, it seemed that were taking orange juice.

"I see that finally you've been asking questions about me ..."

Naofumi took another sip.

"Well, it's just, you highlight a lot, compared to the other characters that I've come across. As I say, you look like someone very real. It is hard to put into words that make sense, sorry if I cannot explain myself well ... "

Edward finished the first bottle.

"Don't worry, in fact, I think you are quite clear about something boy."

He won questioningly of the young hero.

"Seriously?"

Edward nodded.

"Iwatani Naofumi. Kitamura Motoyasu. Kawasaki Itsuki. Amaki Ren. Don't you think those are pretty strange names for a kingdom or world like this? "

The hero is not perfectly understanding the point he was trying to prove by this companion.

"That's because we are the heroes who literally were summoned and torn from our homes, the world where we lived. You should know this, isn't that what the **Adventurers' Guild** told you when they mentioned that the heroes needed help?"

Naofumi felt a bitter taste remembering the events of the day was invoked, of course, his home world was not exactly paradise, but its simplistic life was much better than the problems he has had to endure, or not so much anymore, thanks his new companion, an adventurer who came out of nowhere, whose name is not known by anyone, despite being part of the Adventurers' Guild, he has an appearance and power that is also not known by anyone ... it was then that something made click on his mind.

*Wait a minute… ?!*

He looked at Edward who had finished another bottle with a satisfied sigh, hit the base of the bottle to the ground, now looking at Naofumi with a rather smug face.

"Tell me boy ..."

"The name **Edward Newgate**. Doesn't it sound strange to you too?"

Naofumi walked quickly into a hard state of shock, as if suddenly many things started to make sense. The fact that his partner skills are so strange, his appearance and way of being standing out over the others, and that show and came the same day as the others. Someone which hasn't been seen or recognized by absolutely no one in the Kingdom, that not a single soul knows who he is...

Now everything made sense.

Naofumi got up from his seat, glaring at Edward with his eyes in shock

"Y-You ... are also from **Another World**?!"

He simply smiled at seeing his companion, finally hitting the spot, could not help but burst out laughing

"GU~RARARARARA~! TAKE YOU TOO MUCH TO REALIZE IT ISN'T IT, NAOFUMI BRAT?! GURARARA ~!"

The adventurer rise, showing himself in all its glory, doing his pose of grandeur with his fist clench, and Naginata on his shoulder, glared at Naofumi with a smiling and serious expression

_"Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates! The Strongest Man in the World, who commands more than 16 Fleets around the Grand Line and the New World! That's me! **Edward Newgate, The Great Pirate "Whitebeard"**!"_

His strong statements echoed through the forest, his words soon stopped in shock to the young hero, but his expression quickly calmed down, because this was one hundred percent sure of anything ...

"That ... does not sound like something I know"

Edward stayed with face completely dry

"What?"

Naofumi shrugged

"It's just ... never heard of that name before. In my world I mean ... "

Edward slapped his forehead with his hand, to the realization of what the child was trying to say.

"It's because I am not of your world, boy ..." he replied. *I think so* he thought

Naofumi was then that hit the palm of his hand with his fist, giving extensive 'Ohhh~' to seeing how that made sense, his expression quickly changed to one of surprise

"Wait! ANOTHER, ANOTHER WORLD?! "

Finally, Edward sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"That's right, where I come from, the mere mention of my name resounds in the ears of everyone. Well, I did not expect the same result when I was sent here" he explained, sitting back and taking a swig of his liquor.

"Wait ... 'I was sent here' ... You were also summoned in this world?"

Edward shook his head.

"Nope, I was reincarnated"

Naofumi raised an eyebrow with a question expression.

"Reincarnated you say? Then you died in your original world"

He nodded.

"I see, I'd not like to investigate in your past too much, but I find it too surprising."

Edward chuckled.

"My past? I'm sure it just has been a few days since I came here. "

Naofumi also sat down to take another glass of liquor.

"Interesting, I thought you spent more time here than I do, when did you reincarnate?"

"The same day as you"

The hero frowned

"The same day? And then you suddenly join my team. Don't you think is too convenient?"

The pirate laughed to himself.

"Who knows? Maybe it's fate. Anyway, things are as they are now, we are a team, and we'll fight against whatever is threatening this world. Isn't that an incredible adventure? That's a blessing in this wonderful world, snotty Naofumi"

Finally, Edward all the liquor he had finished, and prepared to sleep, leaving very concerned and Naofumi speculator, dumbfounded by the recent shocking information.

*A Blessing in this Wonderful World, you say ... I don't know If the role I play in this world is as important as yours, Mr. Whitebeard*

Naofumi look at the endless starry sky, thinking about what kind of twisted purpose would fate have prepared not only for him but also for each of his new teammates, perhaps even the other heroes, who may not know that the world where they live now, it is one as real as the one they used to inhabit.

* * *

_Memories of an innocent demi-human girl..._

_"Raphtalia You know the story of the Four Saints?"_

_"Of the four, it appears that the Shield Hero has always been kind to the Demi-Human"_

_"Really? I want to meet him!"_

A little innocent Raphtalia sharing a nice conversation with her parents

"_Silly little girl, you should know that the heroes are not summoned during times of peace ..."_

... But something was wrong ...

_"But you know…"_

_"Huh ...?"_

_"You're a very lucky girl ..."_

The scene broke, the little girl was now cornered on a cliff

His parents defending her from a gigantic and ferocious beast, a three-headed canine monster

The beast thirsting for the blood of the innocent, and hungry for destroying everything in its path

_**"The Waves of Calamity ... will swallow everything in its path ..."**_

The beast followed by thousands of creatures straight out of the pits of hell, he attacked the small and his family, who were willing to sacrifice for her, throwing the little girl from the cliff and saving her from a cruel fate.

_**"Gurarara~"**_

Or at least, that's what usually should happen.

**CRACK!**

Both demi-human parents, as the little Raphtalia, looked with expression of shock, as a man of high mass had fallen from the sky, his strange and unique laughter resounded in the air, making the beasts roaring in frustration

_**"So, you are the bullies, who have been pestering my little Raphy ...?"**_

The man in question threw a powerful punch to the air, startling the family, because the air in front of the man's fist, began to crack, like glass breaking

"_**Why don't you go bother someone your own size, you stupid circus animals"**_

The powerful shock wave when the air got broken, drove the monsters disappear from the landscape. However, when the man turned, he noticed that now only the girl was there, and began crying.

_"…Dad…Mom…"_

The Man pitied, he approached her, he knelt down and used his index finger to lift her saddened face by the sudden disappearance of her parents. The little girl noticed the big smile of the tall man, and his huge and funny white mustache.

"_Little one ... Would you like to join my crew, and form part of my family?"_

She seeing the big, warm welcoming smile on the man's face, the darkness that engulfed the landscape had been completely eclipsed, in bright, angelic presence of this man, Raphtalia sad face slowly turned into a smile, and jumped to clung on his big chin.

_"YES, POPS-!"_

**FALL!**

"AUH!"

.

.

"Huh?!"

When she awoke, Raphtalia realized she was now in a bed, but she could swear that last night was in her sleeping bag. Now she was in the room of a hostel.

*H-How did I get here...? Where…*

Looked around, she realized that Edward was still asleep in his bed, heavily snoring, while her other owner, seemed to be counting coins on the table of the room, this one noticing that the little girl was out of her bed, he greets her.

"Good morning, Raphtalia. I'm glad that this time you've been able to sleep better"

She was confused ...

"M-My lord, umm ..."

"Hum? If you are looking for the bathroom, is over there, but after **that **accidente during you first night, we to had to made sure you went to the bathroom before bedtime"

The small one strongly blushed with embarrassment.

"N-No ... what I meant! It's just that ... When do we…?"

The hero finally realized what she tried to say.

"Oh that, well, last night we began to hear noises coming from the forest, might been monsters. Although Edward could take care of them. We would be unnecessarily wasting energy, not to mention exposing yourself to danger. So, we mobilize a hostel as quickly as possible. It is also the reason why Edward still asleep ... I think" the hero look his friend, who was still snoring, reason why he could not sleep much last night.

Raphtalia could see small purple mark under the hero's eyes, as he counted the money.

"I-I see ... thanks"

"Don't worry, we have what we wanted, now what remains is, thinking what to do with what's left ..."

"Hm?"

The hero rubbed his forehead a little frustrated.

"We're running out of money, well, we have our hidden 'treasure', but I'd prefer not to call attention to the matter. We need to find more sources of income today"

She didn't know what to do about the stress the hero had, because she is not exactly good with matters such as finance or monetary management and commercial, so she could only pity him.

_"What about accepting enlistment in the Adventurers' Guild?"_

They both turned to see Edward, slowly rising from his bed, stretching and yawning, Naofumi showed indecision for that option.

"Are you aware that they hate us, right?"

"They hate **you**"

"Ok, that hurt…again"

"I mean, I have seen the income they receive for completing high-level missions. I might be low level for now, but my raw power is still over some high-level adventurers"

The hero gave him reason.

"Is true that your strength is enormous, even though we are the same level. But what would you do if the adventurers you're doing the mission with, tend you a trap? "

Edward looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"You distrust them that much?"

Naofumi berated him with a face pointing obviousness.

"So much confidence you have in them?"

Small Raphtalia watch her two owners having a glance fight, she realized the strong disagreement between the two, she was worried that it might start a fight.

But in the end, the two left the subject for another time. And they got ready to look for other traders who sell what they collected yesterday

* * *

"Hmm, I could give you 50 **silver** coins for the tail and bullet bunny demon skin, and 15 gold coins for the Wild Boar Demon skin, and 100 copper coins for everything else"

Naofumi while talking to the peddler, Edward and Raphtalia prepared to play with the ball he bought her again, a small and innocent pass game.

"Well done Raphy! Throw it harder!"

She threw the ball up and he grab it with a small leap.

"Well done!" he praised her

"T-Thank you, Mr. Edward!"

They seemed having lots of fun. Meanwhile, Naofumi was talking with the merchant.

"Do you know a way to make money here ...? Although this is the second village, we visited being this empty"

The seller began to organize the purchased items.

"Well, you see boy, since the wave came, it seems that some dangerous demons have begun to live around here. I heard the Heroes had been summoned, but ... I don't know what the hell are they doing now, at least to help the people of this Kingdome. The Ryute Village hadn't been so empty before, since the demons invaded the last time" he complained about the deplorable situation in which they were, Naofumi squinted to see the place, a village battered and empty

"As for the money ... well, there is a coal mine near here. If you bring me a good quantity of such material could give you a good reward" He asked what this nodded, and turned to his companions.

"Well, although we got enough for everything. We need to make more money to move on the week without problems"

Edward keep the ball and turned to his companion.

"Something good?"

"Yes, in fact, it may be easy. There is a coal mine near the village. If we collect a lot of said material, not only we increase our income. But we also could save it for upgrading our weapons and other artifacts"

"Hm, sounds like a piece of cake"

With that in agreement. The three headed in the direction where the Mine was, using the description of the merchant. They soon spot it on a hill, some wagons were derailed outside, it looked completly abandoned, causing a bad feeling for Edward.

"Naofumi"

"What it is?"

"That old man said some monsters and demons had escaped and hidden around this land, right?"

The hero nodded. "What's up with that?"

The Pirate pointed to the mine

"Isn't that a perfect place to ambush innocent people? Adventurers or villagers coming to collect minerals, then end up as monster food"

The hero perfectly understood his reasoning.

"I guess we'll have to keep our eyes open, to mine and fight. Let me check what they have in that shed, may have tools or a map" the hero inspect the wooden house, he found ropes and harnesses, a map, mine peaks.

"Hey kid, don't take too much time ..."

Edward came to see what was taking him so long.

_"Air Shield!" _Naofumi made a huge shiny green shield appear, somewhat transparent but tough, clearly startle Edward a little.

"Hey, be careful where and when you test your powers!" The hero apologized, but also scoffed a little scene.

"It seems I unlock a pretty useful power. Here, take this, so we can finish this quickly, also I have a map" he gave him a peak.

And that way, the three entered the mine, with eyes and ears alert to anything unusual. It was not until they reached deep in the mine that they began to notice a dense hostility in the environment.

"Huh?" The little Raphtalia stopped in her footsteps, drawing attention from their owners.

"What happen little girl?"

"Here ... seems like traces ..." she point it the floor where, indeed they were footprints, footprints with claw marks.

"They look like they belong to some kind of dog. Although judging by the size, I don't think it's that much of a threat. It won't be a problem" remarked Naofumi.

"Don't be so sure, judging by how messy the floor is. I think it's more than one. Keep your eyes open…"

Both were serious about the situation were, but for the little demi-human they gave her a shiver, seeing those footprints.

"A dog…?"

"Raphy!"

The little one was brought back to reality.

"Y-Yes sir!"

She watched Edward who, though remained serious, he showed her a brave smile.

"Don't worry, there is a reason why you're still fighting even now. Remember why you haven't surrendered yet"

She nodded, fear and insecurity still present in her, but now knowing that Edward and his owner would be here, increasingly began to see that she didn't have to worry anymore.

*This time, I'll help, I'll show them I'm growing ...*

At least not for now.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel noticed the vast cavern, full of minerals, crystals, and of course, coal, while Raphtalia carried the torch to light the place, there was still natural light seeping into the mine, they were in an area ravine, aside from the shore, at the bottom there was a lake that connected with the ocean.

Edward put his hand on the ground, feeling the vibrations of the cave and structure.

*Hm, it is quite stable. But if we go into battle, I shouldn't use my tremors, the last thing I want is this whole cave falling onto us*

That done, he grab the biggest peak Naofumi found in the shed, covered it with Haki and began to mine any useful material with relative ease. Naofumi was equipped with newly unlocked Peak Shield that provided him with mining ability to do the job.

In the use, he notice how in his line of sight was the target and the place had to strike

"Well, just have to hit it there, this is quite convenient"

He also began to mine with relative ease.

Minutes passed from the excavation, got several prime metals, such as copper, silver, platinum, and other metals, not to mention the coal deposit Edward found.

**[Light Metal Acquired]**

"This could sell well" Naofumi collects looking with quite covetous eyes.

"Naofumi, I think I found another silver beta" announced his companion, seeing that already had a wagonload of good value materials

"Best of the mines abandoned, is that metals and other minerals are free to form naturally"

"Hm"

The hero look elsewhere in the cave that was without mining.

"Well, the next will be there, let's go Edward, Raph-"

"Raphtalia?"

The hero stopped seeing his companion was paralyzed for some reason.

"What's going on?"

Edward had his Bisento in hand

**GRRRR**

**ROAR!**

Faced with the demi-human, girl was a black two-headed giant dog, his big mouth drooling and uttering fierce and menacing growls

**[A Two-Headed Dog Demon has appeared]**

"That ... is bigger than the traces we found" the hero was a little worried.

"Be careful, Raphtalia" said Naofumi his companion, who nodded, however, the monster dog had pinned his gaze on her, White and animalistic eyes perpetrating her soul.

*I-I have to fight ... ... to prove I-I'm worthy of being with them ... that ... that is ... *

**RRROOOOOOOOAAAAARR!**

The monster lunged straight at them, more specifically Raphtalia, the little one, once again, had frozen in fear, the monster that went straight toward her, had created the very image of the demon that destroyed her life, and therefore, her family.

The beast had pounced on them, even with her sword in hand, again she trembled, she dropped her sword, and rant a cry of absolute terror and panic.

_**"Ah ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

**SLASH!**

However, didn't manage to make contact, the dog had been split in two in a matter of seconds, previously worried, saw Edward used his axe version to eradicate the monster, then obviously calling her back to his hand

"Child, once again, you let your fear overcome you" the pirate lectured her again, the small one cover herself with her tail in shame, bent down to pick up her sword.

"Give her time, it seems that monster awakened some sort of trauma in her"

The pirate squinted.

"I can tell. Nevertheless…"

**GROWL!**

"I think we will have more than on opportunity to help her overcome that fear ..."

It was then they realized, they were surrounded, the cave was filled with those demon dogs, and on top of one of the peaks, was one that stood out, his saber tooth protruded from his mouth. This time, I had three heads, the middle two horns protruding from his head, his eyes bright red, obviously, he was the pack's leader.

"An ambush ... that little maggot was nothing more than a scout..."

Edward decapitated another demon dog that was approaching.

"I told you."

"That doesn't help now ..."

"Uuuugghhh"

Raphtalia grabbed her little sword with force, now they were in a situation that could only be described as unfortunate and terrifying, but at the least she felt more courage, given what Edward said, now she had the opportunity, not to mention many of them, so she could prove that she has grown to overcome her fears.

"Raphy, be sure to attack only when I tell you. Naofumi, make a perimeter with your new shield. We all three back to back now! Turtle Formation!"

They joined shoulder to shoulder, the pack howling at their leader's orders to begin the attack, they knew who they should attack first.

**HOWL!**

That was the signal, the pack roared in anger among all the butting against the group of adventurers who dared to venture into their dungeon.

**(One Piece OST - Difficult)**

The hellhounds went first to the member who seemed the weakest of the three, going directly against Raphtalia, then a distraction group against the other two, Whitebeard snapped his teeth, his Emperor Haki managing to stun most of them, he threw his axe as a spin attack, cutting down two of the five dogs that were after him.

"Air Shield!"

Naofumi block four of the dogs in front of him, but the shield was cracking pretty fast, while Raphtalia looked in horror as 10 of those dogs went straight to her, even if she was steeled in this situation, she really thought she will die.

_"Hey...Naofumi ... do you know how to swim?"_

The incoherent question for this type of situation took the hero by surprise, who was holding barely hard to keep the monsters in front of him while Edward decapitated the others, and the 10 monsters who were on the run against Raphy were getting closer and closer.

"You really choose this moment to ask that?! Of course, I can swim! Are you serious right now?!"

Edward smiled at this, a decapitated the last dog front of him, the ten-pack jumped rising against Raphtalia, the monsters already been launched with open jaws to the delight of young flesh. Edward looked at the animals with a dangerous smile on his face.

"**Is good to know, that's all"**

_Edward punched the air with the base of his fist._

And the cracks were formed slowly, leaving not only a Naofumi surprised, but Raphtalia to seeing the act that resembled her dream of this morning, she visualized in horror as the cracks in space were expanding and the sound was so terrifying and anti-natural

**CRACK!**

**BREAK!**

**TREMBLE!**

When the air got destroyed into pieces, a powerful shock wave made all the cave tremble, the 10 demon dogs were beaten by the powerful wave of power that came afterwards, pounding them against the wall, until the pressure finally crushed their bodies, followed by the rubble of stone falling. However, the unexpected earthquake cracks expanded to the ground where our group remained formed.

"Trust me!" Edward grabbed Naofumi and Raphtalia, and throw them to the other side of the cliff putting them safe, but the ground beneath Edward finally collapsed and he fell into the pit, where the great lagoon was, the beasts also fell with him.

"EDWAAAAAA~RD!"

"SIR!"

The two watched in horror as his friend fell into the water, or so they thought, the bastard managed to jump using large debris falling from the top of the cave, and decapitated another demon dog that was on the way, at the end he turned his Axe back into his Naginata and nail in the stone wall that was the other side of the ravine. However, the wall slowly began to subside.

*Damn it…*

**BREAK**

The wall collapse, Edward fell back to the precipice of the lake, he knew better than anyone that, if he fell there, it is more certainly he could die ...

"EDWARD, CATCH!"

He noticed he fired a rope tied automatically from his hand, he did not hesitated and clung to the rope, to seeing, he realized that Naofumi had used another new skill, Rope Shield, really strong rope, as he was tied firmly resistant to his arm, thus, Edward could swing to fall into a reef of rocks, being in sight of his two companions who were on top of the cliff.

"Boy, you have no idea how useful are those shields!" Congratulate the pirate seeing now found a stable place.

"What the hell was that?! Can you tell me when you were going to mention you had that ability?!"

The pirate shrugged laughingly.

"You never asked!"

The hero felt a drop of sweat from his neck down.

"Seriously?"

"SIR EDWARD!"

The Pirate saw the little demi-human came to his aid too, her eyes a little teary.

"I'm fine Raphy! I'll be with you in a moment! ... I only have to look for a way out of here ... "

Edward looked in several directions, but the only thing he noticed was something peculiar, the whole pack of dogs trying really desperate to escape from the water ...

*Hm ... that, that doesn't look good, what has them so scared? *

It was then that he noticed one of the dogs, one of the largest had stalled in a tide near where he was standing, Whitebeard strongly broad look at what was about to happen.

**(One Piece OST - Difficult)**

The dog had been dragged to the bottom of the lake, after that, the water had been painted red, the same happened with the others who had failed to find land outside the lake, all were dragged to the bottom and therefore had the same fate.

**EMERGE!**

**BWUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!**

A giant beast serpentine like had emerged from the water; however, his body was black and slimy, and his head was quite out of shape, was entirely a gigantic round mouth full of sharp teeth ...

**[GIANT DEMON LEACH "BOSS" - LVL 25]**

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

Raphtalia was terrified at the monster that emerged from the lake, but what most terrified her was that the monster was now looking at Edward.

"The earthquake from early ... must have had awake him ..."

Edward looked at the beast with concerned eyes, look at his Bisento and then looked at his companions, he knew that this was a completely unfortunate situation in which hope seemed lost ...

**SNARL**

**ROOOAAAAR!**

The Shield Hero and Raphtalia watched in horror as the three-headed demon dog had survived the initial collapse, you could tell he was hurt, because one of his horns was broken, and his front leg was bleeding to the same as other parts of his body.

**[GREAT DEMON DOG "BOSS" - LVL 20]**

"Ah ~! AAAAHHHHHHHHH ~! "Raphtalia cry of terror, unlike the other demon dogs, this, it was almost the spitting image of the creature that plagued her memories and dreams whenever she slept in the past.

"Calm down Raphtalia! That creature is not the same that killed your parents! "

**GROWL!**

"B-But ...it looks almost ... almost the same ..."

Naofumi frowned-

"Listen to me, maybe you can't do anything about your parents, but what you can do now is to save other children like you who may have the same fate if we don't fight now!"

She remained scared.

"I will definitely protect you! I don't have this stupid shield for nottin'! "

Naofumi cursed, he knew that in this situation they were finished, Edward was dealing with his own problems, and now, Raphtalia had lost her sword against one of the demon dogs that survived during the collapse. This situation was **difficult**

**Groar!**

The infernal beast lunged at the young heroes! Iwatani Naofumi cursed his bad luck! Raphtalia, terrified to the core, looked helpless as they were going to be massacred by a three-headed beast, just like in her nightmares!

**(One Piece OST - Luffy Moukou)**

_BUT…!_

_Right now, there was a bright light of hope!_

_"[TRANSPHER TO RAPHTALIA]"_

**SLASH!**

The giant axe had shot out of nowhere, cutting off one of the legs of the monster dog, knocking him in his run. Both heroes, surprised saw as the axe went straight to the little demi-human, she got scared for a moment, she closed her eyes, putting her hands to defend herself, however, she didn't feel the cold steel cutting her flesh, opening her eyes.

_THE HUGE AXE WAS NOW IN HER POSSESSION! HOLDING IT AS IF IT WAS MADE OF PAPER!_

Naofumi, in utter surprise bent down to the cliff, only to see Edward standing over the body of the monstrous creature, his body cut in half and bleeding in the water, however, the reef was beginning to sink, leaving a young pirate at the mercy of the salt water.

He raised a thumps-up, as the water was getting on his foots.

"Make sure she gives him a beating for me, ... boy"

The hero, though surprised, nodded with determination and return with his partner who was still shocked by recent events, turned to his companion with a very serious expression but proud

_**"Beat that piece of dog meat ..."**_

She looked at his owner, and then look at the beast, that hardly stood again, his stump cut slowly began to close and regenerate, the little girl, which until recently remained insecure on many of the decisions she make at this point. Realized something important, if she keeps hesitating as of now, she will not survive for much longer

Now they had given her another chance to prove she was ready.

She frowned furiously and charged straight to the monster, who had already recovered, she was more than willing to fight.

_*If you don't move and act! Then it will happen the same thing again, like the last time! Everyone will die! Even with Lord Edward with us! We shouldn't feel too comfortable that he will solve everything! __**Because I**__…!*_

She attacked the monsters, she swept beneath him and cut down his two back legs, causing him to fall, the dog growled angrily, his head in the middle opened his mouth throwing a fireball.

"WATCH OUT, RAPHTALIA!"

She protects herself with the axe, and averted the attack as if it were nothing, definitely the weapon she had was incredibly special because the fireball did nothing to it.

***I'm also**…!*

She grunted and went directly against the monster who was now on his knees, his three heads thrown fireballs against her, which was kept dodging and reflect using the mighty axe, in a blink of an eye, she had jumped in front the creature, who was charging a powerful attack with his heads together.

"AIRE SHIELD!"

She stop thinking for a moment, in her eyes were seen flames of determination, shining strongly, the horrid and painful memories of her parents and home being destroyed by these monsters were the fuel for her courageous decision, embodied that anger and frustration in her weapon, pressed it with all her strength.

_"BECAUSE I'M ALSO HERE TO FIGHT!"_

**ROOOOOAAAAARRR!**

The beast spat a powerful flare who got blocked by the air shield, she roared a powerful war cry, when the flames broke the shield, the flames and metal collided, the flames were completely obliterated by the powerful weapon whose power was driven by Raphtalia's willpower, a foundation a color polished black metal could be seen in her small arms.

**SLASH!**

It was a quick, clean cut. Raphtalia had slay to the Great Demon Dog in half, the body fell to the ground completely inert, little one fell on her knees, her breathing becoming heavy leaving the axe at her side.

The hero rushed to help her, seeing that she had put a great physical and mental effort in that attack, this one could only embrace her.

"You did good, you fight with all your might, you really have grown a lot"

She showed a weak but happy smile, and clung to its owner

"Thank you ... my lord ..."

This he smiled to himself and rubbed her head.

"It's Iwatani Naofumi, I told you, didn't I? We are all comrades, stop calling me that ... "

She smiled hint of blush on her cheeks.

"T-Then again, I'm glad we met, Naofumi-sama"

He smiled ... felt could finally relax ... until something picked in his brain.

**(One Piece OST - Funny Extended)**

"Edward?!"

The two left their cozy moment to look out at the edge of the cliff, the sight of it almost make them feel as if their eyes were out of their heads. Edward was drowning, his blue face screaming for air, until at the end he gave up, with a comic smile and foam on his face was finished to sink, but not before making a thumbs up gesture with his hand before sinking completely.

Naofumi and Raphtalia's jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"UUUUHHHOOOOOO! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IDIOT CAN'T SWIM?! BUT HE IS A PIRATE! AH~AH~AH~! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?!"

Finding himself short of options and Raphtalia running and screaming in circles also thinking on what to do, in the end the hero left all his equipment, leaving himself off only with his shorts on, leaving his things to the racoon girl, this did not hesitate to jump from the cliff right into the water...

"HAND IN THERE EDWARD! I'M GOING IN! GERONIMO!"

XXX

Using Rope Shield he managed to bring the unconscious body of Edward back to the surface and climb the cliff, Naofumi felt that he was going to burst the veins on his forehead and muscles while shouldering the huge body of Edward back to the cliff. Raphtalia started jumping on his stomach afterwards to help spitting all the water.

Naofumi also ended on the floor completely exhausted.

_"This is ... the last time ... that we make a Quest involving water ..."_

"Bwah!"

Finally, Edward term for spitting a fountain of water, then started coughing, slowly returning to the real world.

"I-I thought I'd die ... again"

He realized the small Raphtalia handing back his axe.

"Thank you, Lord Edward" she smiled happily, it was thanks to him that she could destroy what she hated.

He smiled in response.

"Gurarara~, I knew you would give'em a beating for me, well done, Raphy!"

She also laughed at his side, Naofumi tired, could only sketch out a chuckle also.

Edward rise to settle, he notice that the wagon where all mined materials were, was still intact, the way back also seemed stable, just as he wanted

*Hm, didn't expect less, I made sure to control that earthquake perfectly. Well done, me* he pat himself in the back, without losing time, grabbed Naofumi with his equipment, and Raphtalia with his other arm

"Next stop, that stupid seller who sent us on a suicide mission"

This alerted the hero.

"W-What do you plan to do...? Edward ...? "

He made a strong jumped across the ravine, of course, laughed innocently as Raphtalia while Naofumi shouted from the depths of his being, thinking that this time they would die.

* * *

And so, they followed their days. They spent a month since their adventure in Melromarc held until today. They returned to the main town to replenish everything they need, saving a lot of money and accumulating material to better their equipment. Not to mention that Edward almost forgot he had a deal with a certain blacksmith friend, that need to take care of.

"It's been some very productive weeks" mentioned Edward

"Mhm, I finally reach a decent level, Raphtalia being also pretty high, as yourself…you damn monster ..."

Raphtalia followed him in the middle.

"Well, we couldn't have made it without Lord Edward doing most of the heavy work, thank you very much"

This one laughed innocently.

"Well, it's not like you haven't done anything, Gurara~. After all, Look at you!" The pirate pointed to his companion demi-human.

Indeed, the small Raphtalia they had met that day was no more, now she was slightly higher, possibly at a stage of preadolescence compared to the girl no less than 8 years, now appeared to be in her 13-14. She laughed a little.

"W-Well, demi-humans physically grow when we level up, though I am still mentally a child..." she explained.

"Hm, anyway, I'm happy about how strong you have become, so I think we're fine with that" Naofumi was showed the least reaction to the development of the no more little Raphtalia-

"You are so mean Lord Naofumi, you say it as if I were still a child ..."

**GROWL!**

She blushed at the hearing of her stomach rumbled again ...

"That's because **you're still a child**, fufu~" Naofumi scoffed looking her blushed face got even more red.

"Hey let her be, well, I'm hungry too, let's go get some breakfast, after finishing, we can go to improve our equipment"

They both nodded.

* * *

The doorbell rang, alerting the smith that he had customers.

This was surprised to see his favorite band back.

"Well, well, well! I've hadn't seen you three in a long time! Must have been busy!" the blacksmith flatter, as he sees the three adventurers, although their clothes and equipment were pretty disastrous to say the least.

"We came for some repairs ..." explained Naofumi somewhat embarrassed about the state of his attire.

"I came to retire what we agreed. Since we were out for too long, I didn't get a chance to come and get it. Also, something new for Raphy, the one she had already doesn't fit as good as it was before ..." what Edward said, gained a tantum from her.

"L-Lord Edward please, you make it sound like I got fat!" She complained.

"Whoa! But just look at her, she has grown so much!" He got sentimental. "And to think you were a little rookie girl when you came here, time flies definitely ... "

Naofumi gave his armor and leather armor to the blacksmith.

"Hump, I understand that little girls are cute. But seriously, lately people have been making much fuss with her, all the guys we dealt with laugh and smile like idiots when they see her"

The blacksmith raised an eyebrow in question.

"Boy ... Haven't you noticed?" The hero was confused about what he said.

"Notice what?"

Raphtalia approached the blacksmith.

"Let him be, he doesn't like to talk about that"

"Hm, I see. Anyway, I'll have your equipment fixed and ready in a few hours. And Edward, the breastplate is back here, if you would be so kind ... you know, it's just that this thing is incredibly heavy ..."

He pointed him into cellar, so he nodded and go to retire the item, earning the curious stares of his colleagues, especially Raphtalia.

"What did Lord Edward brought?"

The hero stared at her a moment, remembering on that day.

"Ah, it's true. You were not there when Edward and I came to this store the first time ..." he showed a serious look and somewhat painful, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "The first day I was summoned, Edward helps us get a very good equipment, I've been using it so far, yeah, I remember that day very well. Also, He asked the blacksmith to make an armor piece for him, but as it was hard work, we wait until they had it ready, and that is pretty much today"

She looked up with bright and curious eyes.

"Oh ~, and what could someone like Lord Edward ask for? Although he already has incredible strength"

Naofumi shrugged.

"A single piece breastplate. I think, it didn't seem like a big deal "

**HEAVY FOOTSTEP**

The ground shook for a moment, and the two were alerted when they saw his friend out of the door leading to the cellar, their jaws almost dropped, it was super thick armor! The breastplate completely covered his torso, abdomen and partially covering his shoulders, also seemed to protect some of his back. Not to mention it to the front, he had embodied the symbol of Edward, the smiling skull with the mustache, gray glazed with protruding black armor.

Edward began to move his arms and hips.

"Hm, doesn't bother me so much to turn around. And my arms don't feel limited, I must say, you did a good job "

The blacksmith laughed to himself.

"You could say that this is my serious work, Hahaha~"

"I can tell"

Raphtalia and Naofumi had left their old equipment and damaged clothes. Leaving only its protective garments, brown and green respectively.

The blacksmith takes them to their respective repair.

"As I said, this will take to the least a few hours, but if you want to add a few more things. You tell me boys, outside their 'hidden treasure' How much is your budget right now?"

Edward stepped to the front.

"We are not poor, at least not now. I'd say about 700 copper coins, 500 silver coins and 200 gold coins. We have been doing business selling prime materials of an abandoned mine "

The blacksmith was shown in surprise and started laughing

"Hahaha~ I did not expect less from you, my bargain friend! Easily I can say you all are living a good life! Well, that's what this humble artisan can do for you"

Three thought in the regard.

"Well ... I'd like some small improvements to my outfit, the breastplate is good, but I would like shoulder pads" Naofumi asked what blacksmith started scoring

"T-Truth is…I'm not sure if I should be picky about it ..."

Edward put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Raphy is your adventurer outfit, be sure to look as it's meant to be ..." she blushed a little to what she started playing with her fingers.

"W-Well then ... a pectoral plate ... Please?"

The blacksmith smiled slightly.

"Anything else?"

She got nervous.

"A new sword, and ... And reinforced leather pieces!" She finally let out what she wanted

The blacksmith laughed to himself.

"You're very modest girl. I do not see that very often around here. Well, I'll have your order ready today after noon until then relax, Wave Of Calamity is coming ... "

His words worried the trio of adventurers

"If that's true, then more than ever, we must be ready. That's why we've been fighting ... " Edward tight the grab on his Bisento, showing their unwavering confidence

"So, the time is almost here ..." Raphtalia showed a bit of concern, she has improved her skills as much as possible, thanks to training with Edward and her battles against monsters, but she was still worried of what the Waves might hid in its darkest spots.

"Now that you mention it. I ask myself this since I arrived. How do you know where and when are the Waves going to happen?" Naofumi asked to the blacksmith

"Boy, did nobody told you? In the city there is a church where you can see a clocktower. There you will find something called 'The Hourglass of the Age of the Dragons' when all the sand fall. Heroes and their companions will be transported.

The three looked at him a moment, especially Edward

"And~ How long you were going to wait to tell us that?"

He shrugged with a grin.

"You never asked? Anyway, little girl, sword and reinforcements are complimentary. Of course, for my dear friends here. As for his armor, you can come for them this afternoon or evening"

Thus, the three just sighed and left, going straight for something good to eat.

* * *

Raphtalia saw their food with delight, simply could not get enough of the kids meal, fried shrimp, pasta and dessert was delicious, of course, now had more table manners and ate quietly. The other two also had their respective feast and Edward, who became more demanding with liquor, as always.

"Edward"

He was slurping tons of noodles from his soup.

"Hm?"

The hero gave him a poker face.

"Haaa~, finish what you have in your mouth"

He drink all he could in the process, ended up passing down the entire meal with a full jug of liquor

"What's going on?"

The hero now looked serious

"Will you use 'that power' during the wave?" He asked, referring to what happened few weeks ago in the mine, the image of the space cracking and splitting into pieces, was still fresh in his memory.

The pirate raised an eyebrow in question. "You mean my earthquakes?"

"There is no way those are earthquakes"

"Yes, they are"

"Edward that's not scientifically possible"

"Hmp, where I come from there's no such thing as 'scientifically impossible', I am the man who ate the Gura-Gura Fruit. I'm a Quake Human, simple as that"

The hero of rubbed his forehead thinking about finding logic in that, failing miserably.

"Anyway, the point is, I don't want you to use it; at least not in front of others"

Edward was upset after hearing that, as he sipped his drink.

"Why? It's like telling you to suddenly stop using your shield"

"Because this shield is all I can use. You have more things than your strange power. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want gather too much attention"

The pirate looked confused.

"You didn't want to bash your friends in their faces about how strong your team is?"

**SLAM!**

The hero had made clear his anger on the table.

"**They are not my friends…"**

He gave Edward a challenging stare.

"They were nothing but puppets of an elaborate hoax, if you convince them that you told the truth, they might apologize" He took his drink quietly.

"What if they don't?"

"Beat the apologies out of them, with some of theirs teeths in the process. Friendships and many other conflicts get resolved that way where I come from" he said taking another shot of beer.

"U-Umm, S-Sorry…"

They both looked at the young girl.

"Who are the other three heroes?" She asked innocently.

"They're idiots, obviously, don't try getting along with them, that's an order" she nodded.

"Raphy don't listen to the crybaby, they are simply stupid brats who haven't learned how to live by themselves. I am sure that with the right lesson, they could make a good team"

"Why are you so stuck with the idea of getting us to work together?"

Edward finished his drink.

"The story is called 'The Legend of Four Saint Heroes' not 'Naofumi and Friends', you are all destined to work together. Therefore, I am sure that with proper guidance, all of you might become an unbeatable team"

The hero narrowed his gaze to the realization of something.

"Guidance? Lesson? Am I feeling that bizarre paternal instinct of yours again?"

Edward shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe, I dunno. You tell me?"

Naofumi frowned.

"Don't you even dare to think I'm will cooperate with them"

Edward Edged look more seriously.

"I see you're still a fool stubborn child. Okay, we'll see ... "

* * *

Once returned to the blacksmith shop, spending a few hours after lunch, they rushed to see how the repaired and improved equipment would look like.

Of course, Naofumi did not have many changes with its new "Tribal Armor" as the blacksmith calls it, except chains and leather reinforced in his arms, his new epaulettes and some pieces of metal to cover his hips, feet and knees.

"I look like a Bandit Leader ..."

"You look more like someone worthy of being an adventurer, it doesn't seem so bad, Shield boy"

"Gurarara~, if you ask me, you look like a sophisticated villain, but it looks good!"

"I-I think Lord Naofumi looks handsome with his new armor!"

The three flattered, seeing the new amor set the hero is wearing. This felt quite welcomed by him.

"Thank you, well, you took the trouble to add quite a few things. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

He smiled.

"Of course, if you bring more material, I can make more improvements, after all you and your friend have a mine full of materials to explode! It would be a shame not to take advantage of it" he explained.

"Yeah, how much will all this cost?" Naofumi asked including the set he gave to Raphtalia.

"Well, since you are good customers and good acquaintances. I'll let cha a good discount, not to mention the 'extra' that his friend had overpaid for his ironclad. Don't worry about the price, enjoy your new equipment, that's what I say"

All three showed grateful smiles.

"You're pretty friendly. Of course, with the 'good customers' of course" remarked Whitebeard, to which this laughed.

"The quality of my work is reflected in my vision of my clients, that's a fact, Hahaha~"

And with all say and done, they withdrew.

* * *

Finally, they reached the square where a huge religious building was in front of them, they could see the huge altar where already made the insignia of 4 Legendary Weapons

"It's the first time I'm in such a beautiful place" mentioned the raccoon girl

"Hm, I'm surprised they just let us in, and alone now, no vigilance. By the way, in your world you have something like this, Edward?"

The pirate thought to the matter. But the hero could feel like the veins in his forehead, his expression was unusually serious.

"No boy, where I come from the 'gods' behave worse than demons, there is no such thing as a religion, people like me live in freedom sailing the beautiful ocean, where there are no rules. For me, things like 'gods' are concepts way more than dead, and I'm happy about it ..."

Naofumi take the very clear message, others who hear the dirty words of Edward about his beliefs were insulted, but after seeing the pirate, they decided that they respected the integrity of their faces a lot, to even try to pick a fight with him.

"Shield Hero and company. May we lead you to your destination?" The team was stopped by a pair of nuns, they seemed with no bad intentions, but their expressions showing hatred Naofumi, quite hidden behind her expressionless faces.

"Sure, it was time for us to see that darn clock" Edward led the rest following the nuns, who, despite felling attracted to the young pirate, their dedication to their religion held them from having any impure thought.

"Here…"

Hallways to the bottom and after two floors, they noticed the giant sand clock, which left them worried, since the top was almost empty.

"That means it's almost time…"

It was then that something was manifested against the vision of the two adventurers, a reaction expressed concern on their faces.

**[WAVE OF CATASTROPHE: 20H15MIN REMAINING]**

"So, this is all the time we have left ..."

"It must be a joke, just twenty hours, don't have time do tourism we have to-"

**"Oh, how nasty, ew ..."**

A familiar and irritating voice echoed in the room.

"**But If isn't none other than the Shield Criminal in person"**

Naofumi frowned when he saw the people who had entered the room, the voice was none other than Mein Sophia, the girl who accompanied him on his first day as an adventurer, and also, the woman who betrayed him.

However, Naofumi is well aware of what he learned that day and those who came after, not to mention the new companions he has now

"What do you want, Mein?" He responded very arrogant way, not even bother to turn, was busier reviewing his Stats.

"What it isn't obvious? My Lord Motoyasu has come to check how much is left for the Wave. You should be glad to be in the same room as him, you sick pervert"

"You also came to see the Hourglass, thief?" Asked Motoyasu who was also with his group, which was literally a harem of adventurer girls

He ignore the spear hero.

"Hey, Lord Motoyasu is talking to you!"

The Shield Hero laughed to himself a little.

"What's so funny?" the spear guy felt a little angry, knowing what could be the cause of his laughter.

Naofumi addressed them with a cynical and annoying smile.

"I heard you caught a cold from sleeping in pajamas in the royal castle" the hero began to laugh just from remember, after all they caused this event.

Motoyasu got a tiny vein in his forehead, just remembering that.

"Yeah ... was very annoying ya'know. Not only that, you disappeared after that day. Not to mention the rumors about you and your friend ..." this time went to Whitebeard who was with his arm crossed, with a keen expression and staring him with disappointment.

"What?"

The hero approached him with a haughty attitude.

"I know the truth about you, Edward Newgate!"

The pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Which one?"

The spear hero chuckle.

"You're a magician, a Fake Adventurer who deceives people, using your weird magic to alter their sense of perception. I bet that behind this huge, muscular body, there may be a puny dwarf, or even some fat disgusting bastard! Ya can't fool m-!"

**PUNCH**

The pirate had given him a direct blow in the stomach, at high speed, none of the women companions had even glimpsed such an act with great precision, even for experienced fighters in the guild. The hero fell on his knees, spit a lot of saliva and then threw a little of his lunch.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Whitebeard look him deeply with contempt, then he crossed his arms again, looking at the ground, where the spear hero was left in pain. _"Have you dropped a coin or something?_" The hero grabbed his stomach hard.

"Lord Motoyasu!" Mein succored him with healing magic as fast as she could.

"That seemed like an illusion to you, **shitty brat**?" His gaze withering brake furious at the other girls try to defend her hero, felt that if they did something against that man, they'd end up in a worse state.

Naofumi smirked.

"See what happens when you believe in stupid rumors? It is possible that the rumor about Edward's true stranght, might not be the only one who they made up" He and Edward pointed out their poisonous words to Mein herself, the aforementioned began to sweat, nerves and fear showed in her mind.

*That damn muscle head ...* she cursed at Edward with a frown and a stern expression

"I'm still disappointed. Snotty Spear kid, at this point, cooperate to solve this problem with the waves, it may become more difficult"

The hero of the spear slowly stood.

"C-Cooperate you say ...? With that sick rapist? "

It was then that Raphtalia came from behind Edward, having heard the daring accusations against her lord.

"Excuse me, but Lord Naofumi is not a monster"

The Full view of the girl had, so to speak, revitalized HP Motoyasu

"WOOOO! WHO IS THIS CUTIE?!"

The Spear Hero left his companions to greet the young girl who had suddenly appeared, obviously was a human-demi, a girl in the flower of her youth and in plain growing, although she had already shown her growth in several "areas"

The Pirate was bothered to see the hero acting so friendly with her.

"How did you get a creature as beautiful as this young lady making you accompany, Shield Rapist? I mean, it's not as if she hadn't heard about that rumor, right?"

Raphtalia raised an eyebrow in question. At the same time Naofumi continued to have a poker face, without even given a damn about his threatens.

"Go ahead, tell her, see what happens, shall we?"

The Spear Hero was quite upset by the bold and haughty attitude Naofumi had, so He look at Raphtalia with serious eyes, emphasizing each word that came out of his mouth.

"Oh ~, young demi-human with such a tragic origin, I can only tell you about the worst of misfortunes. This man!" he pointed the Shield Hero who just waved his hand in greeting. "He is responsible for the lowest of acts. Physical and sexually abuse of a young innocent lady, her" he pointed to Mein began to do her crocodile tears. "Don't you think it's horrible follow a man so vile as him? Would you like to join my harem-! I mean my team?" he offered with a rather, creepy smile.

**PUNCH**

Again, the Spear Hero was hit, only this time she went straight to his "beautiful" face, the hero fell on his butt as he rubbed it, getting quickly aided by Mein, again.

Raphtalia being the responsable, whose fist was covered by a black metallic color, looked at the Hero of the Spear with the most disgracing glare she had.

"Lord Naofumi and Lord Edward warned me that there would be people like you. Whom believe in stupid things, that only damage their reputation. So, Motoyasu-san please cease from talking back to my Lords that way, thank you"

That way she returned to the group, both men smiling about the progress and application of its teaching methods being successful, thus, all three withdrew leaving Spear Hero's team completely powerless to defend their hero for fear what Edward or that girl Raphtalia or even Naofumi himself could do.

* * *

**[17 MINUTES LEFT]**

Both they looked counter and sighed. As they walked through the streets of the kingdom.

"Well, that could have gone better ..."

"Are you still thinking about what happened in the church?"

Edward took a sip of his drink from his canteen.

"I told you, I know they are foolish brats. But we should find an irrefutable way to prove your innocence, perhaps they may want to cooperate too"

The hero sighed.

"Do you think that bitch Mein will let that happen?"

Edward looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think she can stop me from doing it?"

The hero could not argue against that logic.

"Touché"

"That was one of the heroes?" the raccoon girl asked

"Yeah, well, the nastiest of the three." Naofumi answered

"Hm, I wonder if the other two had an improvement in their attitude to the least"

Both continued their trek waiting for the moment to be called.

"What is the plan?" the Shield Hero asked

The pirate crack his knuckles.

"Kill monsters, getting goodies to upgrade our equipment. Level up, and prevent any outsider or spectator to get hurt in the crossfire"

"It sounds like something you would devise, Lord Edward ..." Raphtalia laughed nervously at his master way of thinking.

* * *

**?**

* * *

It was instant, in the blink of an eye, the group was now a different location, but not unknown, the three reacted just a second after.

"Have we been summoned?!" Naofumi looked around to know in what part the where.

"I must say, this Wave thing doesn't like to make people wait! Well then, let's fight!" Edward unleashed his Bisento, ready to charge in.

"Where are we?!" Raphtalia drew her sword.

**CRACK!**

The three noticed the loud noise of something breaking, quickly attributed this noise to Edward, especially when they saw the giant crack opening in the sky.

"The sky is breaking?" Raphtalia saw really desturbed

"EDWARD!" Naofumi shouted

"Hey! ... that wasn't me…yet!

It was then that they witness it, from the cracking sky, it began to emerge and rise a countless beasts and monsters, mostly undead creatures with swords, axes and armor

"Lord Naofumi, Lord Edward! Look!" The girl called out their attention to see a section of the place where they were. "It's the coal mine! We are in the Ryute Village, the ones who had been helping us during the past weeks! "She pointed

Both adventurers frowned.

"Naofumi." Edward call the hero. "I doubt these people had been evacuated before the attack began. Let's hurry up"

Although the other three heroes with their groups went in another direction from where de village was. They did not expect less because they wanted to kill the leader of the wave to end this as quickly as possible. However, the three rushed to the village.

* * *

"Naofumi, be sure to protect as much civilians as you can. Raphy, you with me, let's beat up this bastards"

"Yes sir!"

On their way to the main town, they realized a flare light coming in their direction, which caused them to worry.

"They are marking the place for a bombing attack?!"

"Those idiots, surely they went to kill the strongest monsters. Meanwhile the people there hasn't been evacuated yet!"

"I'll take care of that, you two brats, just focus on the instructions I gave you!"

The two nodded, once they arrive at the village, they saw nothing but chaos, the village was under attack by Undead type monsters, and and wasp demons with huge stings.

A family of villagers was about to be charged by a horde of enemies, as the Shield Hero acted quickly.

**"SHIELD PRISON!" **a column of shields tied with chains, trapped the villagers inside and protect them from the monsters, whom couldn't break its defense.

"Hah!"

**SLASH!**

Monsters and bees had been cut to pieces by Raphtalia and the largest ones were pulverized by Edward, while Naofumi focused on maintaining the safety of the villagers.

"Can you hear me in there?! That shield will disappear soon, when it does, flee in the opposite direction to the rupture in the sky!" he ordered to the group of innocents, they quickly recognized the source of that power.

"Are you the Shield Hero?!"

The hero smiled to himself.

"Be sure to escape, I swear I will not be able to sleep tonight if I see any of you die here"

Another Undead tried to approach Naofumi, he blocks him, and bash in the face with his Pipe Shield, next he got decapitated by Edward, giving a thumbs up.

Another Undead Champion had made its way behind the two, but when he lashed out with his huge axe, Edward blocked easily, the monster was confused to see the incomparable strength the pirate wielded

"You are in our way, Oi"

**SLASH**

Raphtalia jumped behind the Champion Undead, decapitating him in the process.

"Well done, Raphy!" Edward gave a thumbs up

"Thank you, Lord Edward!"

**Bzzzzz**

The three saw a swarm of wasps stop lashing out adventurers and soldiers to go straight to them, Edward stepped to the front, he knew this would not work against the Undead for they are dead beings without will, but these wasps were different.

"Hm!"

It was something only Edward could see, in the blink of an eye, in a fairly large radius, all the wasps had fallen to the ground completely unconscious. Edward looked at the villagers, soldiers and adventurers who were confused by what just happened.

**"What the hell are you doing? Greeting the footage?! TAKE YOUR WEAPONS AND FINISH OFF THIS MAGGOTS! DON'T YOU ALL WANT TO PROTECT THIS TOWN?!"**

With a war cry, Edward raised the morale and command all forces to defeat all monsters with overwhelming force, slowly began to clean up the town of Ryute with minimum possible damage.

Until they saw something in the sky that made them get in shock.

"A BOMBING ATTACK!" Shouted a villager to seeing fireballs were to rain on the people and the houses, even though the monsters were to be eradicated anyway, they watched in horror as all the innocent people were going to be killed by a mistake made by others ...

Edward looked at Naofumi, who, with a serious look, nodded to his companion, though he was going to do it anyway.

"HM, HAH!"

Edward took a mighty leap skyward, and when he was about to collide with the arrows, a bubble of unknown color formed in his fist.

"RAH!"

**PUNCH**

**BREAKING SOUND!**

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

All villagers and soldiers watched in utter amazement as the hit man had cracked the sky; for a moment they thought it was a Wave of Catastrophe, if not because at the time it broke into pieces, a powerful unimaginably shockwave had extinguished the fire balls within seconds, after that, the wind started to become erratic for a moment. In any case, the only thing remaining in charge of the last monsters.

But Edward had something in mind.

"Naofumi"

The hero looked at him, could not avoid seeing that look of 'I'll do something risky' on his friend's face.

"If you go to take boss down, be sure to show that trio of idiots what we can do. I'll stay with Raphtalia to clean up this place"

Edward nodded and hurried briskly to the place where he could feel the fight was developing.

It was there that the Spear, Sword and Bow Heros were bombarding the boss monster who was commanding the wave, there were only two ways to end the event. Until time runs out or killing the boss, and this was the best solution.

But the three heroes and his team were taking too long to do so.

"We just have to wear him down! We need to keep the other monster to spawn so we can gain more EXP" Ren ordered to his fellow sorcerers who commanded spells against the monsters.

"But what about the villagers that are being attacked?" Itsuki mention worried.

Motoyasu continue killing demons.

"They are just NPCs, we shouldn't worry about that, now we must kill as many monsters as possible!"

**ROAR!**

The three heroes saw the boss monster, a Chimera, a legendary beast part of his body from a lion, the other of a donkey and his tail was a venomous snake, whose level was quite high but their attacks and strokes was slow and easy dodge. The three were not going to have any problems against this monster, but they wanted to continue to reap the EXP of the other monsters that appeared in masses.

The beast roared with rage at seeing them playing with him, he wanted to get close to them, to devour them all and feast on their innocent flesh and blood.

**GRAB!**

"ROAR?!"

The beast had no idea what just happened, and the three heroes, when suddenly saw something or someone had grabbed its tail, when they realized it was none other than Edward, who had a dangerous smile on his face.

**"So. you're the one I shall kill?" **the beast began to sweat a lot, this man was dangerous, he gave off an aura of confidence and security in the task of killing him, which made him tremble with fear.

_"What is it Fido? A Sea King got yer tongue?"_

Edward cut off the Chimera's tail with his axe, the monster roared in pain, but did not end there, Edward wanted to finish quickly, so he covered his weapon with Haki and strike with full force.

"ORAH!"

**SLASH!**

The cut was so powerful that it not only split the beast in two, it did the same to the ground, leaving a giant crack cleanly cut it. Edward noticed that not only won the EXP for killing the boss, but it had also leveled up twice, with a satisfied smile, he retired from the scene. Not before looking at the heros from above his shoulder.

"Brats, ya should consideh gettin' strongeh. At this rate, yer 'ill become a nuisance ... "

Despite hearing complaints from Motoyasu for stealing the glory of killing the boss, the other heroes sighed, they were taking their work in an unprofessional way, obviously their pride were also crushed again.

So, the beast being defeated by the hands of Whitebeard.

_The Wave began to disappear, returning everything back to normal._

He returned with his team, the three met to check the damage, some houses were burned, other structures were quite destroyed, but managed to keep damage to a minimum, for them this was a very satisfying victory.

"Gurararara ~! You should have see their faces, Naofumi brat! When I finished with the monster, the Spear Kid began to mourn like a baby! Gurararara ~!" The pirate was splitting with laughter now.

Naofumi could only accompany with his own laughter.

"I'm glad you destroyed their pride, Gahahaha~"

"I didn't expect less from Lord Edward" Raphtalia also congratulate

"_Shield Hero!"_

The group twist to spot the commander of the knights, the man with whom Raphtalia began to fight for the fireballs bombing incident, which could cause a lot of damage if it wasn't for Edward being there, in any case, he approached the group, notably had a look of disgust on his face.

"And do you want now?" the Raccoon girl threatened the commander, he didn't even flinch at the threat.

"The King ... will organize a party to celebrate the victory against the waves, also to celebrate those who contributed, and of course ..." He bit his lower lip with complete disgust. "He who took the head of the Wave's Boss, we will make a feast and party in his honor ..."

The three looked at each other, now, putting a winners smile to see that the corrupt reign had succumbed to their feats, Edward meanwhile, was eager to rub this on the king's face.

"GURARARARA~! WHO I AM I TO DENY A BANQUET IN MY NAME?! BETTER IF IT'S FREE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YE TIN-CAN MAN?! WE HAVE A CELEBRATION AHEAD! GURARARARA~!"

His companions gave a smile of consolation for the chefs who would cook that night ...

But certainly today. Iwatani Naofumi have proven to this twisted world, that he can win against them, even if the person who did it wasn't him, he is one of the most important friends he had ever met since he can remember.

*For once since I came here ... **I'm excited to see what will happen next, Edward Newgate ... or should I say, Whitebeard***

The hero looked to the horizon, beyond borders, waiting to see what kind of new adventures awaits him and his group.

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT THIS TRANSLATION! I ACCEPT HAVING BETA READERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF SO.**

**YOU CAN ALSO LEAVE QUESTIONS THAT I WILL ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE TOU SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SECOND CHAPTER. AND QUICK QUESTION. SHOULD RAPHTALIA ADDRESS BOTH OT THEM AS "LORD" OR "SAMA" CUZ I DON'T WANNA GO FULL WEEB THING ON MY WRITING.**

**ANYWAY, SEE YA IN THE NEXT ONE!**


	3. OVA: KAIDOU

**MORNING Y'ALL! WANT TO SAY, REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I LISTEN TO YOUR CRITICISM.**

**WHAT YOU SEE HERE, IS THE FIRST OVA OF THIS STORY. FOR A MORE IMMERSIVE EXPERIENCE, PLEASE, I BEG YOU.**

**LISTEN TO ONE PIECE FILM Z: KAIDOU OST.**

**I assure you won't regret it. I shred a few tears writing this, for today is a special day, I hope you guys like it.**

**Without wasting more time.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**RISING OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES**_

**OVA 1: **KAIDOU

"…_The Ocean Sees..."_

"…_The beginning of the world~…" _

"…_and the ocean knows~…"_

"_The end of the world~"_

As the cherry blossoms were slow and kindly falling on a large tombstone, who was filled with flowers and presents with different names tags, such as Marco, Ace, Jozu, Vista, Jinbei and many other names that were foreign for the young Shield Hero, Iwatani Naofumi, as he arrived late to said place.

"_Thus, it calls us…towards the way we must take…"_

"_Thus, it leads us. Toward a just world…"_

He didn't understand why, he was suddenly filled with such an intense urge to broke in tears, as he saw the name in said tombstone

Suddenly he felt a bit of weight on his shoulder.

"_Enveloping pain…"_

"_And suffering…"_

He turned to see no one else but Edward, who, had a pretty serene and calm smile on his face, as he kneeled on the tomb, serving a cup of Sake.

"_Greatly and Kindly…"_

"_Wrapping us up…"_

Naofumi was surprised, as the ever happy and always optimistic Edward Newgate, after putting the cup in the tomb, and serving his own, making cheers and drinking it, laughing in silence, _he started dropping tears_, he didn't have a sad expression, as he keep his smile on, slowly sharing cups with the tomb.

"_The Ocean Sees~…"_

"_The beginning of the world~"_

"…_and the ocean knows~…"_

"_The end of the world~"_

He slowly raised up, cleaning his tears, as he turned around to leave.

"Did you know him?" Naofumi asked.

"_Even If I…"_

"_Were to disappear~…"_

Edward moved his lips but…it was just a silent voice.

"_The omniscient Ocean…"_

"_Leads the way~"_

Naofumi couldn't understand what he meant; as the pirate simply leaved the scene. He hasn't talk since they left to came here.

"_I must not fear…"_

"_Because you are here~!"_

The Shield Hero kneeled on the tomb, as he got a closer look on its name, still not knowing him, he at the moment of reading it, he started shredding a tear.

"_I must not be timid!"_

"_Because my comrades wait for me!"_

* * *

_**KINRYUU ARIMOTO**_

_**FEBRUARY 11, 1940 **_

_**FEBRUARY 1, 2019**_

_**R.I.P**_

* * *

"_We must advance~…"_

"_Towards the Blue Horizon~"_

Even if he didn't know him at all, the Shield Hero still cry, for as a great man has fallen, but as he shed tears. He is also aware, that the kind and merciful sea is now guarding and welcoming his soul in its motherly and warm waves.

The least he could do, was share a cup of sake too, as he raised up and leave the place.

Watching from the distance, how the cherry blossoms were kindly flying in the scene and slowly falling on the tomb, one of them, landed on the cup Edward had put on.

"_GURARARARARA~!"_

Naofumi turned around as fast as possible, thinking he just heard Edward's laughing, but it was just the empty tombstone. Once again, he felt the tears coming, but this time, he decided to leave the scene too…

He looked at the sky, as he smiled, and got back with his friends. Not without having one last look at the tomb.

"_Goodbye…Pops…"_

.

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

* * *

**If you still couldn't catch up about what was happening, well. Kinryuu Arimoto was Whitebeard's VA for all Marineford anime, and the videogames that came before and after. And having the Kozuki Oden Arc in the current manga seeing Whitebeard again in his prime, really hits hard. **

**Knowing that...once the anime catch up to that flashback. Kinryuu won't voice him again, since he saddly passed away last year. So having all those feeling...made me want to write this down to get it out of my chest. **

**Hope you folks like it. Don't worry, Chapter 3 is in the making. I already got 8K words worth of content but is not nearly enough. **

**I will blow you minds up, with what is about to happen...and is just chapter 3**


	4. Banquet After The Journey PART 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! LONG TIME NO SEE! OK, NOW, HEAR ME OUT ONE SEC! I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE USUALLY 20K+, BUT I DECIDE TO SPLIT THIS ONE IN HALF! SO YOU GUYS DON'T GET TO OVERWHELM AT THE TIME OF READING IT! I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING! BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BLOW UP YER FUKIN MINDS, MATEYS! NOW IS~...!**

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**Perseus12: **__OHOHOHOHOHO! YOU ARE GONNA LOVE, WHAT IS COMING IN THIS CHAPTER THEN! SERIOUSLY, YOU WILL HAVE A CHILDISH GRIN READING THIS!_

**_Rookie085:_**_ THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK! I TOO! BELIEVE IS BETTER TO KEEP IT SIMPLE, AND LEAVE THE WEEB STUFF ASIDE FOR THIS ONCE!_

**_zolmos: _**_YOU ARE GONNA LOVE SOME OF THE SURPRISES IN THIS CHAPTER! SPECIALLY ONE I KNOW FOR SURE, NOBODY WAS SEEING COMING!_

_**TheLethalSperg500: **GURARARARA~, IDEED IT WILL BE! MY DEAR FRIEND! THERE WILL BE TIMES YOU WILL BE PLEASED OF SEEING WHITEBEARD DOING OTHER STUFF THAN JUST BEATING UP PEOPLE!_

**_RedBurningDragon: _**_NOTED! AS FOR THE HAKI! YOU MIGHT FINE YOUR ANSWER IN THIS CHAPTER!_

**_Naosj:_**_ IS HARD TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA I WANTED TO SHARE OR NOT! BUT I WILL TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT! WHEN I SEE ROTSH FOR THE FIRST TIME! THE ONLY THING THAT COME UP TO MY MIND WAS! "OOF, IT WOULD BE GREAT IF ONLY NAOFUMI HAD AN ACTUAL ALLY TO HELP A BROTHER OUT!" AND THEN "BOOM!" THIS STORY CAME UP TO ME! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SUPERIOR WRITTING! JUST PEOPLE HAVING INFINITE POSSIBILITIES OF TELLING A STORY THE WAY THEY SEE FIT! AND THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT ONE PIECE! THE AUTHOR KNOW HIS WORLD HAS NO LIMITS TO HIS IMAGINATION AND THAT'S WHY HE COMES OUT WITH SUCH AMAZING STORIES FOR ALL HIS CHARACTERS! I DO BELIEVE ANYONE CAN ACHIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

**_MAJORMATT1234: _**_THANK YOU! I AM STILL NOT USED TO WRITTING MY STORIES IN ENGLISH! BUT ROME WASN'T BUILT IN ONE DAY, SO I JUST NEED TO KEEP ON IMPROVING!_

**_ZANRI:_**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO OF YOUR LIKING!_

**_Lazymanjones96:_**_ I APPRECIATE YOUR COMPLIMENTS! PLEASE, I HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY THIS CHAPTER TOO!_

**_Williams1996:_**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM REALLY HAPPY SO MANY PEOPLE FIND GOOD AND INTERESTING THE STUFF THAT I WRITE!_

**_WildlyLaughing: _**_AS KATAKURI WOULD SAY: "YOU ARE LOOKING TOO FAR INTO DE FUTURE!" ABOUT THAT CONVERSATION! BUT DO HAVE PLANS FOR SUCH AN EVENT LIKE THAT! AS FOR OUR LOVELY LOLI BIRD! DON'T WORRY! Y'ALL WILL KNOW WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR HER!_

**_kerrowe:_**_ EVEN IF IT WAS A LIE! I'D STILL USED SINCE I FIND IT AS A PRETTY INTERESTING CONCEPT! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES! I STILL WANTING TO IMPROVE!_

_**GUESST-QUESTIONER: **I KNOW MAN! GRAMMAR ISN'T MY THING, YA KNOW! ENGLISH IS NO MY PRIME LANGUAGE! BUT I AM STILL WANTING TO BETTER MYSELF! AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M DOING IT! MAY THE WEEB GOD BLESS Y'ALL!_

_**RoachVit:** I DO BELIEVE I STABLISH THAT THE MONEY FONDS WERE ALL GOLD! BUT NAOFUMI'S WAS SILVER CAUSE THE TRASH KING PLANNED TO SABOTASH HIM FROM THE START!_

**_Matthew Cruz:_**_ THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO!_

_**Silvershadowleaf:** I KNOW BRUDA! OUR DEAR CAPTAIN IS NO LONGER WITH US! BUT HIS LEGACY SHALL NEVER DIE!_

**_Only Balgony: _**_BRUH, YOU'RE GONNA LOSS YOUR MIND ON WHAT COMING!_

**_King Of Fans:_**_ HOLY SHIT YOUR REVIEW WAS ONE HELL OF A RELIEF! I WAS EXPECTING A LONG-ASS HATE COMMENT! BUT I WAS SO FUCKING WRONG! I REALLY NEED TO APOLOGIES FOR IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO MAKE SUCH A DETAILED REVIEW ON MY STORY! SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T SEE PEOPLE AS COMMITED AS YOU THAT OFTEN! FOR THAT! I CAN ONLY SHOW YOU MY DEEPEST GRATEFULNESS! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE OF YOUR LIKING! I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW AMAZING OF A PERSON YOU ARE FOR SENDING SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS ON EACH CHAPTER! I MEAN IT, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT! MAN, FEELIN' LIKE I MIGHT TEAR UP A LIL' BIT!_

**_ :_**_ IMPROVING IS THE WAY TO SUCCESS!_

**_exillion:_**_ BRUH THERE IS A TON OF ANIME OUT THERE THAT USES RELIGION AS THEIR BASIS IN THEIR PLOT!_

**_Don Orbit: _**_BRO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WILL BROUGHT NEXT! YOU ARE GONNA LOSS YOUR FUCKING MIND! I ASSURE YOU THAT!_

**_Sakra95:_**_ Not exactly, rescueing Naofumi was his prime objetive, then giving those "weaklings" a life lesson, seems more appropiate for me, since his mission in this world, is to make sure Naofumi turns into a man of good, with strong but defined beliefs! I do believe I mention this before, but Whitebeards true power is sealed by the rules of this world! So he is not exactly as strong as he would be, being on his prime and such! So, I belive I made the right choice, since I don't he should've overdo what he was supposed to do in the first place. Destroying everything and overcoming everything in his path, wasn't even his first-to-do-list. For he is a man who only wanted one thing. **A FAMILY.**_

_**THOSE ARE ALL THE QUESTIONS FOR THIS TIME! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**_

* * *

_**RISING OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES**_

**Chapter 3: **Banquet after the Journey. PART 1

An overwhelming victory was the fight against the first Wave of Catastrophe, the people of Ryuute thought that their home would end up being eradicated in the process, but it was partially saved by the unexpected intervention of a Party with even more unexpected saviors. Above all, they were surprised to see none other than the Shield Hero himself, Iwatani Naofumi, the most hated man in the kingdom, said feat being made public by the spreaded rumors about his despicable acts against an innocent female adventurer; the villagers saw in complete disbelief how that same young man was giving up his life, getting between them and the monsters army that stormed their village. That same hero who everyone despises, he threw himself to protect them without hesitation, and with genuine feelings, they thanked the hero for his act of bravery.

But…

If there was someone, they really owe their lives ... that'd be…

"GURARARARA~! WHO AM I TO DENY A BANQUET IN MY NAME?! BETTER IF IT'S FREE! HEY, TIN-CAN MAN! IF YOU FINISHED GAWKING, WE HAVE A PARTY AHEAD! WE ARE GONNA MAKE A TOAST!"

That's right, the man who had brought them their courage and bravery back to defend their home, the man who, with whose powerful charisma and entrepreneurial will, swept the floor with the monsters, and encouraged them to fight, to protect those who they love, he, a man of questionable origins, who had returned them their previously extinct fervently flame that shines in their hearts, to protect what they care the most, **their home, their loved ones, their motherland, their hopes and dreams.**

This man whose name is still unknown to them, they need ... no, they **had to know** the name of the man who reminded them of the brave feeling of never giving up.

Thus, one of the villagers approached the ridiculously tall adventurer, who was about to depart with his Party to the celebration that lay ahead thanks to their flawless victory.

"I cannot wait to see how many veins will sprout in that Trash King's head, when he knows that the feast will be on your name, Edward" Naofumi laughed to himself waiting for this hilarious event.

"I can't wait either, it will be the first time I attend a party in a Royal Castle" Raphtalia smiled, although she was with high expectation about what kind of food will be for dinner, obviously, her gluttonous attitude was marked in her expression, she looked happy thought.

"I admit it was a flawless victory, perhaps too impeccable, I was hoping for a challenge to the least. I might swallow my words once we dive deeper into that stormy sea, don't you think so, Shield brat?" Edward remarked, although it showed some disappointment in the already mentioned "Wave", he remained equally excited about what will come next.

The Shield Hero laughed a little nervous.

"I just hope it's not something we can't defeat with a shield"

"Or a sword"

"Or earthquakes"

The three looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter, that way, with a very friendly atmosphere they set out to march to the castle where the Adventurer's Party was expecting an imminent and, of course, a great feast. And **possibly, some unexpected troubles** ...

.

.

.

**(ONE PIECE OST - NAKAMA NO SHIRUSHI DA)**

"EXCUSE ME!"

The group turned back to spot that responsible for that voice call, they saw it was none other than one of the imperial soldiers of Melromarc, behind him, many of the villagers of Ryuute and some other soldiers, alongside some demi-humans that also seemed to be part of the soldier's platoon.

One of them approached the group, notably looked nervousness and fear on his face.

From Naofumi's group, which obviously the one who took the initiative to start the conversation was Edward, who approached the group with a serious expression but seem quite disinterested too.

"Do you need anything, tin-can man?" The boy in question, who looked like someone very young, perhaps five years younger than him, the soldier got more nervous by the authoritative voice the tall man has.

"W-We are Imperial soldiers and-!"

"I know what you are, so get to the point, don't waste my time brat" Edward's sharp words make the poor boy swallowed hard. However, he steeled himself and let out the words from his chest.

"CA-CAN WE MAKE A TEAM WITH YOU?!"

It was concise and direct, a request which entailed a great responsibility so that Edward had a questioning reaction to the unexpected turn of events.

"A Team you say? Could you explain something to me, kiddo. What do you mean with that of…being a 'team'?" Edward obviously knew what he meant, but He wanted to hear directly from him, depending on the answer, he would consider it.

The boy got nervous once again.

"I'm ... no, we are native soldiers of this village, and all the worst that could happen, we already had accepted the horrible idea that our home could be totally destroyed because of the Wave of Catastrophe ... or so we thought. When we saw the Shield Hero and more specifically, you in combat against the Wave, we had no doubt ... "

Edward showed a little smile knowing full well where this was going, which is off to return to his serious attitude.

"And what did all of you realize?"

The soldier looked at him with a spark in his eyes that was shining strong, with a serious face, he expresses his feelings.

"That, if it is you, then there is no doubt that you will defeat the waves ... AND SO! AT ALL COAST, PLEASE LET US JOIN YOU! WE TOO! WE WANT TO PROTECT OUR HOME, SIR!"

The boy fell on his knees, taking a begging pose, ducking his head on the floor, likewise, the other soldiers did the same, shouting in unison.

"PLEASE ALLOW US TO BE AT YOUR SIDE, SIR!"

Faced with such a view, Naofumi realized he had to intervene, rather than to prevent his partner to end up doing something they might regret.

"Hey, don't get too ahead of yourselves, to begging with, we don't-"

Edward put his hand to stop him.

"Naofumi"

The hero noticed the serious look his partner had and quickly realized that reason with him was a futile attempt, so at the end, he could only sigh and see where this scene will lead.

Edward crossed his arms.

"Lift up your heads, you're shaming yourselves. Aren't you all soldiers, those who sworn to protect this kingdom?" he recriminates them, to which they became reluctant.

"W-What else could we do to prove we're serious?" asked the young soldier, once again proved Edward's dangerous smile on his face.

He pulled a huge bottle of Sake he had tied to his belt. He sat on the floor cross-legged, hitting the base of the bottle on the floor.

**"Obviously with an oath of Father and Sons!"** The pirate laughed for himself, confusing the soldiers, and causing Naofumi's jaw to gawk a little.

*THIS PIRATE WITH PARENTAL DELUSIONS!* And the hero really was not surprised, but also not going to ignore how quickly can change the moods of the scene, whenever Edward opened his mouth.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were confused.

"An oath ..."

"Of Father and son?"

"What's that? You know about it?"

"No, I've never heard of it before"

"Is it some kind of ritual for slavery?"

The soldiers began to mutter among themselves. "How noisy!" Edward had to shut them up, while serving several cups of Sake, thanks to one of the villager's lady who let him borrow them. "This has nothing to do with slavery! You are oathing me your loyalty and joining my crew! I'm a man of the sea, my life revolved around crossing the wide ocean, not as a hero, or an explorer! I'm a pirate after all, Gurarara~!" even though much of what he said did not give them much sense, the soldiers took their drinks and looked at the young man of ridiculous height, who in his face wore a genuine and friendly smile.

"Aren't you going to ask my name? Or you are telling me that y'all go around swearing your loyalty to strangers?" He laughed, making them feel ashamed for being about to do something so important without presenting first.

"M-My name is Oswald Silius! I am who commands this squad of soldiers, as I said, we are all natives of Ryuute's Village, and we are more than willing to be your sons! W-What is your name, my Lord?"

The pirate laughed to himself, quickly shown an incredibly safe and determined attitude, his strong will evoked a chill down the soldier's spine. For seeing the man staging up in all his imposing glory, clenched his fist at the level of his pecs.

_"My name is Edward Newgate! And with this oath. From you drinking the __**Sons' Cups**__! We have formed a bond that transcends something as simple as blood ties! Now as my "children" and I as your "Pops"! You all are now officially become the 1st Division of the Whitebeard Pirates! GURARARARA~!"_

With this, as Edward drank the **Fathers' Cups**, the Ryuute soldiers had formed an unbreakable alliance with what they consider the strongest yet most kind man they have ever met.

However, that didn't stop Edward from going even further.

"As the 1st Division, obviously you must have a commander worthy of the title"

This called Oswald's attention. "But I am the commander" at the mention of this, Edward started laughing.

"Don't you go floundering about, you snot-nosed brats! You are nothing but a rookie, you might be a commander for your ability to lead, but you lack strength! Obviously, you will be trained, but right now, y'all need a more capable leader ..." Edward turned to see his friend. "And I know the perfect choice ..." Naofumi didn't like at all the look his friend was giving to him.

"What?"

* * *

**Location: **Melromarc Castle, Royal Chamber.

Although there were many people celebrating and praising the flawless victory, the King Aultcray ... he felt he was going to have a heart attack. When he was told that the Wave leader's head had been completely slayed, he was filled with a sickly pride, thinking that one of his three mighty warriors he had summoned was the protagonist of said heroic feat. The smile faded from his face when he was confirmed to him who had claimed the head of the monster.

**(ONE PIECE OST - WE DID IT, PARTY)**

*This can't be happening …* the King looked helplessly at the man sitting at the royal table, devouring almost all food from the buffet, and taking liquor and sake as if it was water, while exploding into laughter and joy with other soldiers and members who, for some reason, were seduced by his charisma and stunning free-spirited attitude.

"GURARARARA~! KEEP UP CELEBRATING YER SPOILED BRATS! FOR TODAY WE CELEBRATE A VICTORY AGAINST THOSE PUNY MONSTERS! KAMPAI!" party music enlivened the atmosphere so as to accompany the hyperactive personality of Edward.

"What the hell's wrong with this guy? That's the twelfth pitcher of beer shot! And it looks like he can keep going!"

**MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!**

"What the hell is wrong with that demi-human girl?! It's a beauty, but she hasn't stopped eating since she came! The empty plates are accumulating and starting to turn into the towers of a castle!"

"_Can't…"_

_**FELL**_

"ONE OF CHEFS FAINTED!"

_"I-I need a break ..."_

The noble members of the castle saw astonished, the acts that this group of unusual adventurers has committed, the other heroes, especially Itsuki and Ren, wanted to join them, but in view of what has been the situation, they let them keep their little paradise for now.

"What kind of Party is this?!"

"The Shield Hero has only been in one corner watching his Stats, his ability to ignore all of this is amazing too!" Naofumi made the same case ignore its conclusion, mostly because now his hands were busy with something else ... remembering what happened a few hours ago.

_"You want me to lead this group of clowns?!" It was what Edward told him when the pirate put him to be the 1st Division's Commander._

_"What's wrong with it? It's a good opportunity for you to become independent and start to grow as a leader. Of course, if you're going to brag so much about not wanting to do it, then I'll be the one to take control. Although I had already thought about the logo and name of your fleet. The "Shield Pirates," a boy with your skills, you'd probably already have a good reward on your head, Gurarara~"_

_Naofumi rubbed his forehead, felt he would get wrinkles._

_"Edward, this is not like your world, damn it, the Pirate Era of MY WORLD ended like 300 or 500 years ago from my present time" the hero complained._

_"Then it seems like a good time to get those old values back. Anyway, the deal is done, and added them as part of my squad, I'll make sure to train them. Also, we will not have them breathing on our necks all the time. Only when it's time to fight a wave, don't you think that would ease our endeavor? Aside from getting more EXP?"_

_The hero couldn't give a countermeasure to his reasoning, especially the part of the EXP gain._

_"You sound like someone who feels very happy to be in a rotten world like this ... Edward, don't you miss your old world?"_

_Naofumi's question took him by surprise, however, Naofumi got shocked by what happened next, that he for the first time, saw Edward make a melancholic expression._

_"Naofumi, I died in my previous world. Any matter that I may left unfinished is a problem that I should leave to those who are alive. __**My sons ... they no longer need me**__, but the new children I have here ... I'll make sure to clear a path for their future, a bright future. Of course, that includes you ... and Raphy ... "_

_The hero could feel it, the eyes of his friend, those that always have that burst of confidence and cheer, filled with an immense appreciation for the joy of simply enjoying life. Those same eyes, right now, reflected such sadness, regret and deep remorse, and an array of melancholy in his eyes that simply removed any initiative in him to want to continue talking on the subject._

_At the end, he could only sigh slightly._

_"Sorry, I ... I just ... I ... I didn't wanted…let's just, let's just end this conversation. For now, I'll try to think about it, that command your fleet thing and such ... but ... I-It's not like I will accept it or anything don't you get the wrong idea! " at the end, the pirate laughed to himself._

"_As long as you have it in mind…is enough"_

That way we return to the present, Naofumi now felt like crap, amid tantrums, finished delving into a rather sensitive topic, unlike him who had been invoked from a library of his world, he could not imagine what could has happened to his companion before finally dying. Whatever the experience he suffered; it was enough to make him feel an incredible aura of sadness around Edward. Right now, the Shield Hero, was mired in guilt.

*What a way to be insensitive Iwatani, really screwed it up this time ... * He looked at the ceiling, despite all the joy around him now, he could not forgive that he has done something so horrible to his companion.

"Lord Naofumi?" he came out of his trance, after realizing that Raphtalia was in front of him with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Oh, Raphtalia ..." he was surprised to see that she had left the buffet. "Did the other chefs fainted as well?" He teased her, making her putting pouts and a small blush on her face. In any case, she offered him a tray of sandwiches and meat sauce, the hero takes it with confidence and flavor it...

"How is it? Isn't this delicious? " She smiled happily seeing her master eating with delight.

"Yes ... this is definitely a high level of cooking... I think that's why Edward is still eating ..." the hero looked him with a small drop down his neck, as the pirate was gulping food and drinking sake.

"It's so unfair~, Lord Edward eats so much and still his body doesn't seem to be get fat. Because of my appetite, I feel I could still continue to eat but I'm worried about my figure... "

The hero took a sip of beer while savoring the chops in wild honey sauce, he began licking his fingers.

"Why don't you just do it? You worked very hard, just go and eat, surely that's what Edward would say" in any case, she was a little embarrassed about having to much freedom, even though she knows table manners, her appetite and glutton's tendencies make her worried.

"D-Do Lord Naofumi ... likes plumpy girls, by chance?" the hero raised an eyebrow in question

"I neither like nor dislike them. You getting a bit fat should not affect your performance in combat" said the hero just as he ate a cream puff.

"I-I told you I'm not fat! I'm just growing, and I think it shows clearly well! "

The hero chuckled

"To me you are still a child who is growing, so do not worry, just eat, and if you can, save some for tomorrow, not every day you get gourmet food"

She nodded, about to go on the attack again.

"As for me, I want to try those ribs with red sauce, they had recently called my attention ..." he could see that he was salivating. "Ah, darn it, I'm starting to look like Edward ... do not know if that's bad or a good thing..." the hero leave his worries for later, and made his way to the buffet table.

"Ah! THERE YOU ARE!"

The appetite of the Shield Hero faded as soon as he hears the annoying voice of a hero with spear.

"STAY RIGHT THERE, NAOFUMI!" the hero did his best not to make a scene, especially since he saw a noble child take the tray gratin ribs, sticking out his tongue to him in the process, when he addressed the Spear Hero, he realized that he also dragged the raccoon girl into the discussion, she had a turkey leg in her mouth.

"What do you want? Don't you know it's rude to bother people when they're eating?"

Motoyasu gritted his teeth.

"I heard about it! **I HEARD THAT THE GIRL THAT GOES ALONGSIDE WITH YOU, RAPHTALIA-CHAN! IT'S YOUR SLAVE!"** the furious expression of the blond boy was beginning to annoy Naofumi.

The music stopped, the audience was enjoying the party, also left their activities and rushed to the scene that was starring the two legendary heroes in a kind of fight.

"You really want to get this issue now?" Naofumi just grabbed a tray of chops and began eating as if nothing was wrong in the world, causing Motoyasu to rage. "Yes, it is correct, this girl is my slave, got a Problem? And by the way, don't touch her so freely" he started chewing his food. "Hm, this sauce is good, I'll have to ask for the recipe."

As fast as confirmed, the entire audience showed reactions of surprise and disbelief.

"A hero with a slave? How awful ... "

"He said slave?!"

"That vile man ..."

Motoyasu gritted his teeth strongly to the attitude organized so calm her companion.

"Why…you ... **PEOPLE DOES NOT BELONG TO ANYONE! WE AS PEOPLE WHO CAME FROM A MORE CIVILIZED WORLD! WE WON'T FORGIVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"**

Naofumi raised an eyebrow questioningly, as he took another bite of his ribs.

"That's your logic, not mine, plus…_Forgive?_ Forgive what? I have done nothing wrong" he dipped a piece of bread in the sauce to give it seasoning and eat it with the meat. "Dammit, this sauce is good"

A vein gushed in the Spear Hero's forehead.

**"YOU BASTARD! THEN LET'S HAVE A DUEL! IF I WIN, YOU'LL LET RAPHTALIA-CHAN GO!"**

"Pass."

.

.

.

"What did you say…?"

The Shield Hero took another bite, talking with his mouth full, top it all off.

"I said I pass; I will not fight you for trying to defend myself from a crime I did not commit. This girl is my slave, because the market is legal, despite their anti-slavery politics, I have seen many slave traders roamed freely in the daylight. So, if you want to blame me for the errors of others and punish me for something they don't even pay, then this country is in a way deeper shit dump than I thought" he finished his speech, sucking his fingers.

Oddly enough, a small part of the audience sympathized with his logic. However, the Spear Hero did not think alike.

"It still remains an illegal and immoral act for people like us! You as the owner of this girl, your monster fiend who had the audacity to pay for having the life of this poor girl at your feet! I CAN'T FORGIVE THAT! AS A HERO! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"

Motoyasu took his spear with fervor. He was decided to start a fight.

**TAP!**

A small sound wave echoed in the room. A cane being nailed to the floor, Motoyasu could see a thin circle of smoke rose slowly over him, when he turned to see, there he was, a huge shadowy figure, who was behind him was none other than ... Edward.

**"I see that around here, the parties can be easily interrupted by the tantrums of a crybaby" **despite the super intimidating aura of the pirate, Motoyasu do not backed down, even though his legs were shaking.

"E-Edward-san, even you must agree that this isn't right! The slavery is not a good thing, I thought you were someone who advocated for everyone's freedom!"

For the public, the Spear Hero made an important point, however, the pirate strongly frowned, had sprouted veins in the arm holding his Bisento. His glaring was making Motoyasu sweat.

"Now Spear Brat, let me ask you something... Do you even know what were Raphy's conditions ... when I found her?"

It was then that the broad blond hero looked shocked, then looked at Raphtalia, which, surprisingly, there were some unconscious guards behind her, with foam coming out of their mouths, it seems they apparently tried to subdue her with ropes and a gag, but were taken down by Edward's power before that could happened.

The demi-human was direct in her words.

"Most of my childhood, I lived with several nobles who tortured me whenever they saw me smile. When Lord Edward appeared that night, I thought I would be sold to another Master who wanted to see me suffer. But it was not it ...and since that time, there is not a single day when I don't feel happy to have been embraced in his arms, the same goes for Lord Naofumi, they are ... my precious family ... "

After listening the sincere words of Raphtalia, the irrational anger that had the Spear Hero faded away slowly. It was then that he felt a weight on his shoulder, he saw that Edward had come, but this time with a more serene expression, but serious.

"It's true, I hate more than anyone the idea of slavery. But if you have the power to turn something so horrible in a way to give that person the opportunity to have a better life. Then you're undoing the hatred other want to spread. That's the only way, you can fight the stupidity that floods this world"

The Spear Hero frowned, slowly pondering at recent statements, however, he addressed Naofumi, who remained silent so far.

"Is it true...that you only wanted to give Raphtalia-chan the life she couldn't have?"

The Shield Hero gave little sigh.

"How many times do I have to say it? Do I really look like some kind of villain out of a seinen manga?"

Motoyasu under the gaze in embarrassment, and then go back to the Shield Hero.

"I'm so-"

**"THAT'S NOTHING BUT LIES!"**

Quickly the four headed responsible for that call, it was none other than _Mein Sophia_, coming out from the audience, both Naofumi as Edward frowned at seeing her intervention.

"M-Mein-chan?"

Thus, the red-haired woman approached the Spear Hero fixing her glare on Raphtalia, like she was trying to stabing her with her eyes.

"Obviously this is a trick to aludel you, Lord Motoyasu, after all, everyone knows that the Slave Crest can alter the memories to conform the wishes of their owners. That poor girl is obviously being manipulated to ensure that her masters remain unpunished disputing their well-deserved judgement!"

There was a short silence ...

But the two adventurers had a bizarre synchronicity in their minds, which made them think the same.

_*__It is __**impossible**__ that there is someone so stupid to believe that*_

Motoyasu's eyes widened in shock

"Are you serious?! Damn it, that was close, they almost managed to fool me! Thanks Mein-chan!" pointed his finger directly at Naofumi. "You sick bastard! It's the last time I let you trying to get away with this! Let's have a duel!"

.

.

.

Edward, Naofumi and Raphtalia saw with poker faces what just happened.

_***IT'S POSSIBLE!***_

In any case, the fight was inevitable at this point.

"So, who are you going to fight, between the two of us?" Naofumi question left Motoyasu confused.

"With you obviously! You didn't hear me?! You're the sick fucker who pay to have that girl as your slave!"

Naofumi eyes narrowed.

"It is true, the contract and Slave Crest has my name on it... but ..."

Motoyasu suddenly began to feel an incredibly intimidating aura behind him.

"The person who paid for Raphtalia and did the whole work of rising her... **was Edward**"

The Spear Hero could feel it, almost taste it, a brutally furious aura behind him, he was paralyzed, not even wanted to turn around to see who was behind his back, because he already knew who he was. Still, he did not want to accept that the person against he will have to fight for Raphtalia's freedom is...

**"Gurarara~. I must admit brat, you are one of the few who have the balls to talk about my family like that, right under my nose"**

Motoyasu left his shock and took his defense posture.

"I-I'm not afraid! You heard me! IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO RESCUE RAPHTALIA-CHAN! THEN SO BE IT, EVEN IF IT WERE TO BE AN EVIL GOD! I'LL DO IT AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED!"

Edward frowned, putting an incredibly serious expression.

"You are going to fight me to rescue Raphtalia?"

Motoyasu squeezed his spear

"YEAH!"

A shadow covered Edward's eyes, then show a dangerously aggressive look.

"Do you know who you're messing with?! With an attitude like that...!"

**SLAM!**

He slammed the basis of his Bisento to the ground, cracking up the concrete and rising a lot of dust.

"A SQUIRT LIKE YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT!"

Everyone in the room quietly remained, it was the first time anyone managed to make this "fake adventurer" that furious, everyone was intimidated by his strength, but only those who saw more than that, they were surprised that someone as charismatic and friendly can put such an aggressive expression.

Meanwhile, Motoyasu had steeled his spear.

"Shut up! That's not up to you to decide! I know what you are trying to do! You want to become the King or the Hero who saves this world! Don't you?!"

Everyone was surprised that he has come so far and not give in to the aura of Edward, because this already had some veins on his forehead.

"Let me tell you this! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME THE HERO TO SAVE THIS WORLD!

His words echoed all over the place, all had their mouths open, except Naofumi who had a facepalm, Raphtalia did not understand what was going on for a while. However, that did not stop Whitebeard from his irate state.

**"Grr!" **he raised his Bisento and started spinning as if it were a propeller at high speed, lifting wind, making people, curtains and tablecloths fly and were attracted by the whirlwind.

**"HAH!" **at the end he returned to strike the base of his spear into the ground, clearing the entire area and sending flying to all but a few adventurers and his companions of course, but also saw the Spear Hero was in front of him, with a warlike expression.

But in the end.

Edward smiled.

"Heh ... how saucy you are ..."

He clenched his fist tightly, raising it to the level of his pecs.

"I won't forgive you. If you don't get to strike at least one good hit on me, yer spoiled brat!"

Although his legs were shaking, the Spear Hero didn't stop his defiant gaze.

* * *

Once all the preparations were made, the whole crowd prostrated to see from the stage the fight that would take place, the monstrous adventurer of 2.66 meters, armed with an ironclad breastplate and his Bisento against the Spear Hero, armed only with his legendary spear and full body armor. In any case the fight was about to perform.

Naofumi and Raphtalia were in the lower tiers, had a view closer to their partner, even though the demi-human was worried about how it would end this, Naofumi had brought snacks from the buffet to watch the show.

"Mein throw her beloved hero to a slaughterhouse. Of course, knowing Edward, I have no doubt that He will pull one of his speeches to try to convince that idiot to use his brain."

"I hope Lord Edward won't be too harsh on him, I mean, it is clear that Motoyasu-san said bad things about you, but I feel that this could become very brutal" shed expressed her concern.

Naofumi thought it for a moment.

"Motoyasu is an idiot, well…a harmless idiot. He hasn't done something wrong so far, He simply has troubles thinking outside the box, or think for himself for a change, honestly all I can see when I see him, is one of Mein's Puppets ... being honest, to some extent I pity him ... "

Raphtalia remained really surprised this time ...

"I-Incredible is the first time I see Lord Naofumi feel mercy for others"

The hero grimaced.

"I already said it! Why everyone sees me as if I was a villain from a seinen manga?!" He crossed his arms causing annoying grimaces.

"I-I do not know what a 'seinen manga' is, but definitely Lord Naofumi is not a villain ... probably!"

That it did not help him calm down, precisely because it was ignoring the person who was at his side.

"For you to talk like that about Lord Motoyasu, even after being in perfect striking range, you are very bold"

That's right, Mein was on the side of them, Naofumi voluntarily sat aside her without objection, despite having more free seats, such action did the princess shaken by exceedingly, until recently she believed that the pirate and the demi-human were the only threat to worry about, but now having him closer ...

*How the hell, did this useless idiot become so strong?! "

The aura Edward showed was intimidating but had compassion on him, the aura of Naofumi was simply suffocating to some extent, in any case, he only took the sandwiches brought and prepared to enjoy the show, it seemed that the referee was finishing dictate the rules for the combat.

"Tell me ... What are you trying to accomplish with this? Aside from the complete obliteration of Motoyasu's bones, of course" Mein was startled to hear the hero speak to her, and to top it off he had his mouth full.

"W-What makes you think that monster was the person he was supposed to fight?"

**MUNCH!**

"So, that was it. The most popular hero beat up the evil hero who committed a horrible crime, he who has a slave chained to his feet, just for the Spear Hero to save said slave girl, and a new heroic legend starts for the children's and next generations to see. Your tactics make me sick, but they are well prepared, I'll give you that."

"Hump, you look very relaxed. Considering that emotional harm you carry"

**MUNCH!**

"Huh? ... ah ... that. Yeah, honestly I don't care anymore ... "

.

.

.

"COME AGAIN?!"

The surprise statement echoed all over the place, in the view so relaxed attitude Naofumi, who finally swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"I admit that that day I had an unimaginable outrageous fury, the first five days, I thought the worst evil against you and the good for nothing ruler. But as the weeks passed pace, especially after the inclusion of Raphtalia, I learned to just keep going. Edward told me that I am still too young to want to focus all my life in a plan for revenge, that I should learn to enjoy what I have, and stop thinking about what I lose, I just have to go on with my life and have as much fun as I can." Naofumi watched as both fighters were getting into position. "Seriously, that bastard has a terrifying charisma" he began to engulf a jug of sake like water.

In all this, Mein simply stood there, completely lost the thread of the conversation, she did not even know what to say. The whole plan was to corrupt the shield, turning it into a villain who suffer the worst reputation to make the true heroes of the kingdom shine, she thought when she saw him again, it would be a vagabond wandering the streets begging for money.

And yet…

Here he is, drinking sake with a silly smile on his face, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

"D-Did you ..."

But he held up a doubt to make silence finally ended his drink wiping the remains of his mouth. Directing a serious and intimidating look.

"Don't even think for a moment nor believe that I am forgiving you. I just no longer feel the need to see all of you dead. Be clear that, if you get in our way more than necessary. **Edward will LITERALLY put all this kingdom upside down, and there will be nothing and no one to stop him" **to the end, he relaxed and stretched to see the show. "If I were you (and I'm happy I am not) you better be careful of any stupidity you might try to pull on him"

She took his words seriously, she could definitely feel the weight in each of his words, so at the end, with an annoyed expression, Mein Sophia went down from the stands and go down to monitor Motoyasu in his "combat"

To all this, Naofumi continued his drink.

"How immature"

Raphtalia giggled.

"I do not think you are the best person to say that, Lord Naofumi"

"Heh~?"

* * *

"Begin!"

**(ONE PIECE OST - LET'S BATTLE)**

The referee's announcement gave opening to the match. Edward remained stoic with his arms crossed, while Motoyasu grabbed his spear with force and lashed out at high speed, wielding his spear firmly in a stabbing position directly, he was about to collide with the immovable Edward.

"HRRRRAAAAAH!"

**CLASH!**

The impact of the spear indicated that made contact with another metal object, before he could not see it, but now it was clear that Edward's arm was covered by a deep color of black polished metal, which was blocking the tip of Motoyasu's spear without any problems.

"Is that all your strength? You can't even move me an inch, ye weakling!"

**"ORAH!"**

Edward withdrew the spear with his arm, leaving Motoyasu's body exposed, with his right arm wrapped in Haki, he delivered a powerful punch in the hero's stomach, this time, making him spit blood, Edward's knuckle marks were tattooed on his armor. He skidded on the ground until he manages to stop, while standing, he slowly fell on his knee trying to catch his breath.

"Too slow!"

Motoyasu had no time to recover when he was kneed in the face, Edward grabbed his head and suspending in the air, leaving it exposed, he began to bombard his body with strong punches using his right fist.

**"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ****I AM NOT DONE YET!"**

Edward stamped his head against the floor, later to kick his body back to a corner of the coliseum, slowly making his way toward him.

Motoyasu could feel every fiber of his body screaming in absolute pain, but his spirit was still intact, toke a recovery potion and was back in one piece, when he saw Edward lunged at him this time, he defended himself from the strike with his spear pole, the impact knock him back at high speed fortunately did not break the spear. Taking away again, Motoyasu transformed his spear in a version with three purple axes, which began to glow enough to see sparks on it.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR! **[PASSIVE ACTIVE - SPEEDING BULLET]**"

Motoyasu disappeared, traveling at high speed; slowly, Edward began to unsheathe his Bisento, without making any other movement. Controlling his breathing, closing his eyes, and covering the blade with Haki ...

"YOU ARE WIDE OPEN, EDWARD NEWGATE!" Motoyasu show up in the back-right side, turning in a split of 360° with his axe spear, only to be blocked by the blade of Edward's Naginata.

Motoyasu cursed, and seeing that he could not make it back up one bit, sparks of metal hitting metal with it mowed a little.

_"If you do a surprise attack. Be sure not to shout it, snot-nosed brat" _Edward undid the clash of metal and try to put Motoyasu under his iron grip again, but this one just disappeared.

Edward closed his eyes again and kept quiet, regulating his breath, waiting for the specified time, the audience was clinging to the banister witnessing the deployment of power of the two fighters, but they were jaw dropped when suddenly, Edward had shot his spear to a random direction, digging into the edge of the east wing, which was Naofumi and Raphtalia's, it should be emphasized that the two were seeing impassive while the others who were there had literally shit their pants.

It was then that they saw a stream of earth being drawn on the ground, apparently the edge of Edward's spear had managed to make a cut on Motoyasu's leg, losing momentum, becoming prey to his own lightning speed, falling and crawling down the floor.

"I think I'm getting used to this ..." Edward looked at his Stats

**[OBSERVATION HAKI. LVL 3]**

**[**Perception of living Beings: Radio 300m]

**[**Premonition of enemy attacks: 35m Radio]

**[****UNIQUE SKILL: FUTURE SIGHT. LVL2****]**

**[**40% chance of a successful prediction]

Edward could see, in the third rotation Motoyasu do around towards the east in about five seconds, have a small opening for his spear make a slight cut and the same time, impact in the concrete coliseum without hurting anyone, although there was a small chance of 60% that failed, Naofumi also knew that would block his attack.

**"Owner" **He called his Bisento back, he saw the place where the Spear Hero landed, he realized that there was only a pile of dirt, he narrowed his eyes looking around, he suddenly noticed that there was electricity in the air around him ...

*This is…*

Quickly, it had become an electrical cage.

"[LIGHTNING SPEAR - **BIRDCAGE!**]"

Motoyasu announced his move from above as the audience got a look at him, his leg was bleeding quite a lot, his body was also pretty damaged, and had lost his armor, the pirates punches made it unable to wear.

"Enjoying the view, Edward?! I prepared this for the Wave Boss, but since you insist so much for me to go all out! THEN SO BE IT!" with his right hand and holding a strong concentration, he began to close his fist slowly, likewise the electric cage also began to shrink inch by inch.

"TAKE THIS!"

"[**BIRDCAGE - COMPRESS**]"

Cerro his hand completely, the cage had also been closed by squeezing the body of Edward, if it were a monster, lightning would have cut their bodies into pieces, Edward was only receiving minor burns. Motoyasu thinking victory celebration had been contained.

_"How annoying..."_

... he was wrong ...

**"HRRH!"**

With a simple flex of his muscles, Edward had completely destroyed the electric prison that bothered him, once free, the pirate saw Motoyasu was falling from the sky, apparently the activation of that power provides him the ability to float in the air during its casting.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - STARDUST CRUSADERS)**

"You know ... between you, Shield brat and others I've met _here_ and **there**. Everyone has this gimmick of naming their attacks and shout them ... I never understood why ... You think I should try too to know what it feels?" Edward started jumping on his heels, making movements with his shadow and putting a fighting stance, his two fists in the air, just opposite the place where Motoyasu was about to fall, he who has no Mana and Stamina, He was at the mercy of Edward's next attack.

The Spear Hero closed his eyes and accept his fate. Because he knew better than anyone that this would be the result.

_"I'll take that as a yes…"_

Edward gritted his fists covered with Haki.

**"[Newgate ~ ...]"**

Motoyasu's body was finally in range, only one meter in front of Whitebeard, who, in fractions of seconds began a bombing attack, at such speed that it seemed as hundreds of fists were about to collide on the Spear Hero's Body.

**"[ BOXING ! ] "**

It was a brutal literal rain of punches at high speed. The audience could see how quickly the body of Motoyasu had become rag doll, all he could do was to receive that vicious attack, the adventurers at highest ranking were able to see how each of those blows, had strength enough to breaking solid concrete. While the healers, they saw frightened, how all the bones of the Spear Hero were getting trashed with each of the punches connecting consecutively. They could easily say, they will have a lot of work to do.

"**¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡OOOOOOOORRRRAAAA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ****¡ORA!**"

It had been more than a minute and a half since he started the violent attack. The gusts of wind behind each of the punches made even the strongest adventurers tremble with fear.

**"OOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!"**

Edward stopped his Gatling of punches, and prepared to give the final strike, **this time putting his back into it**, he broke the knuckles of his right hand, Motoyasu showing recent signs of consciousness, witnessing the powerful shot ahead, put a smile

_"Did I…put out a good fight?"_

Edward connected the powerful blow on his stomach, Edward's response was only silence, everything happened in slow motion, the air pressure coming from the punch send Motoyasu flying at high speed until his body impact on the concrete wall, being totally nailed on it, when the first-aid squad rushed to his treatment, they watched totally terrified seeing the marks of Edward's knuckles had been impregnated in his body, several members were dislocated or broken beyond repair by traditional treatment. He was unconscious ...

... the Spear Hero had been brutally defeated ...

"LORD MOTOYASU!" Mein rushed to help him with the rest of her Party and several healers of the guild who were ready for the worst ... but no one was prepared them for this.

"Lass…"

The redhead stopped in her footsteps to being called by Edward himself, whose fists were emanating steam, she trembling with fear, stared at him for a moment to find out what he had to say. Edward's expression was ... quite serene and serious.

"When the Kitamura brat regains consciousness ..." he turned his back slowly reiterating of the stage. "Tell him ..._that it was a good fight_ ..." That said, the pirate had retreated straight to his companions who were waiting in the stands.

_"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH! IS THE FOREIGN ADVENTURER, EDWARD NEWGATE!"_

The referee announced as the crowd did not know whether to celebrate or not, it was the first time they witnessed such a brutal beating and ruthless, not to mention that both fighters were roughly the same age, and even so it almost looked like a experienced veteran adult putting a spoiled brat to sleep.

When they saw the adventurer withdraw from the scene, the referee caught his attention.

"Wait! Aren't you going to claim your reward?!"

The Pirate stopped in his footsteps, to seeing that the King had also come down from the stands. He mostly ignored him throughout the entire event, however, when he tried to put the trick of taking Raphtalia as a hostage to force Naofumi to fight, that made his blood boil.

"I was never a man who's motivations are driven by treasures and wealth. They meant nothing to me back them, still the same now. I don't want yer dirty money! "

King was sweating a bit since the time he said that ...

"T-Then, why are holding the bag with the helping funds...?"

The pirate took the money and ran.

"I STILL NEED IT AND BECAUSE IS A NECESSARY EVIL! SO LONG SUCKERS!"

Even though it has been stupid. Aultcray knows quite well that he cannot do anything to stop it, really did not know anyone who could stop him, the only person who even thought they could fool him, was Malty, and as evidenced today, there was nothing that could be done to stop the Party of the Shield Hero, food and sake that gave him sleeping pills Edward had all effects, so that could execute the plan to free the slave girl Naofumi ... but to no avail.

*That man ... is a _monster_ ... no ... He is **the devil himself***

Frustration gnawed at him, even in his relentless ambition to wipe out the shield out of his country, Naofumi having a man like Edward on his side, turned him into someone almost untouchable, at this rate, Aultcray could do nothing about it. But still there was **something else** He could try.

_*Edward Newgate ... it is too early for you to feel the real despair ... hm, hm, hm. But I'll make sure you get it as fast as possible ...* _King laughed to himself at the expectation of what will come next. Aultcray took something from his pocket, it was an amulet, a silver Rosario made with the insignia of the three legendary weapons, the Bow, Sword and Spear merged together. He was showing a repulsive smile.

* * *

**The next day.**

The Shield Hero was back in the slave dealer's tent. Since the news of the Spear Hero being brutally beaten by Edward had spread worse than gunpowder, the slave merchant had called them to offer them something that had obtained, and also to inspect the status of the raccoon girl who had sold more than two months ago. But there was a slight problem.

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! HOW IS THAT LORD EDWARD IS NOT WITH YOU?!" **_He was pretty angry for some reason, since only Naofumi and Raphtalia were there.

"Since when do you call him 'Lord Edward'?" Naofumi asked with a cheeky attitude.

_**"Are you kidding? After witnessing such a display of strength, finesse, power, presence! No doubt that this man has the quality of a true conqueror! Obviously, I referred to him with respect! A king among commoners!"**_

Both of them were beginning to feel a bit disturbed by the unexpected turn of 360° which the merchant took, compared to the last time they saw him, especially seeing the state of their "Circus"

"By the way ... what happened to this place? It's ... cleaner, to say the least"

"That's what really called your attention Lord Naofumi?" Raphtalia asked with a sadly comical expression, seeing the state of the site.

_"Is something wrong, Mr. Shield Hero?" _he was asked by a dog-like demi-human girl with a maid outfit, who had snacks and drinks.

_"Martha, don't bother the Master's customers. They must choose who they want to bought" _she got berated by another demi-human wolf in a butler suit who was settling various furniture. Whereupon, the said demi-human pouted.

_"Buh, as strict as ever, Letus"_

Naofumi was trying to process what was happening here. The last time they came, all these creatures were beasts with no personality or ratiocination, and right now, they were wearing formal clothes while decorating the entire place so that it looked more ... "Picturesque"

He was speechless.

"L-Lord Naofumi ... no matter where we see it, this is..."

The Shield Hero was rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah Raphtalia, I know, this has Edward's marks everywhere ..."

The "slave dealer" clasped his hands tightly, as if making a prayer to heaven.

_**"That's right ... since I witness that divine revelation (beating), I listen to the advice of Lord Edward about how my business could prosper beyond their limits. Who would have thought? Instead of showing bloodthirsty monsters to my customers. Show them the perfect combination between a well-trained warrior and a housekeeper, such a notion would never have gone through this so insignificant brain! NO! It certainly is something that only Lord Edward could had conceived! "**_

He felt on his knees as he cried.

"_**I GOT OVER TWENTY CONTRACTS PER WEEK! I AM AT MY MONETARY PEAK, BABY!**_

The demi-human slaves applauded the success of his jovially Master. To which the two visitors could not help but feel completely embarrassed by what was going on.

"Let me see if I got it right. Whenever Edward left us alone training, he came here for taming the slaves, using that his rare power that crushes the will of the people, right? " Naofumi summed, to which the slave nodded in confirmation. Causing the hero had a vein in his forehead.

"All these days ... in that hellish training…unsupervised ... thinking I could die ... and that bastard came here to play as Cesar Millán ... I'll kill him when I see him" the poor man fell on his knees in utter frustration.

...

*Who is Cesar Millan?* was what everyone thought at the sight of the Shield Hero in that state.

_"Who are you going to kill?"_

Everyone present turned to see none other than Edward who had entered the shop, but were surprised to see him using only his trousers of white cloth, and taking his torso exposed and black leather gloves on his hands, his body was covered in sweat.

The demi-human females blushed beyond repair, including Raphtalia, his usual attire that already left nothing to the imagination, but now it was pure fan service for them.

_**"LORD EDWARD! MY MENTOR IS BACK!" **_the slave dealer knelt to kiss his feet. To which the pirate quickly got him off by kicking him, sending him to the other side of the store.

"FATHER!"

"GARCHU!" the demi-human jumped on Edward, to which this he received them with open arms for a strong bear hug and a cheerful smile.

"MY CHILDREN!"

**Bam!**

The demi-humans licked Edward's face making him laugh in the process, the Shield Hero and Raphtalia were watching the scene, trying to process what had happened after the first five seconds, but all that came to their minds was ...

*He did it again…*

"GURARARARA~! I SEE THAT THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LIL' MAGGOT HAD TAKE CARE OF YOU IN MY ABSENCE!"

He patted the head of everyone, one by one. Raphtalia showed jealously during that.

_"Pops is as kind as ever, Nyan ~!"_

_"Damn right he is 'woof', it is thanks to him that our brothers and sisters have managed to be adopted by good hearted families, 'woof'!"_

_"But Dad will always be Dad, kyun!"_

They all looked so happy to receive him. In the late Edward had to stop the train of affection he was getting so he could go talk with his comrades, who, judging by their expressions, they were waiting for some answers.

"How long you been doing this?"

**MUNCH!**

Edward was eating tons of food.

"Hah? Ah ... well, I think, since we got Raphy" **MUNCH!** "It was hard work, no jokes. I had to put emphasis on leveling up my _Conqueror's Haki_, after learning how the skill points work, otherwise, I would not be able to help all the demi-humans of this place, it was an extensive project" **MUNCH!**

The Shield Hero tried to understand the motivations behind the actions of his companion, which were not that complex, but still a heavy headache for him.

"At least tell me you did not spend money in the process of this 'project' of yours"

Edward finished his jar of sake.

"Nah, not a penny, just sweat and effort. In fact, since I train them and help them regain their freewill, more than half of the money goes for me during sales. Of course, I make sure that any process is supervised by me. I don't want **just any family** to adopt my kids, if I could I would but ... even I agree that I cannot take care of everyone here. _At the least not yet."_ He laughed to himself.

"I heard that ..."

"W-Well, I am very happy that Lord Edward worried so much about the other slaves of this place. Honestly, being back here, I do not feel as bad nor sad as I thought I would be." Raphtalia said, seen the scene, the same demi-humans whose red eyes and mouths covered foam who craved for innocent blood crying out every night, now they looked so happy and smiling organizing their new home.

Clearly, a view that only someone like Edward could achieve.

"Gurararara~! You see ye snot-nosed brat? At least someone appreciates what I do! Gurarara~!" he kept laughing to himself while drinking sake. The other demi-human also celebrated their father.

But Naofumi end up saying something that made him startle.

"You've been spending our money on something else, isn't it ...?"

**PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Edward spat his drink with jumped eyes after coughing and catch his breath.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!"

The hero put his hand on his chin.

"Yesterday when you finished the fight, you took your stuff and left as quickly as possible and didn't come back since. If I had to guess, and considering that you hid us your secret training slaves' sessions, I could only guess now you got yourself into something else. And I fear that might involve the little money we have left..." Naofumi gaze sharpened towards Whitebeard sweat a little.

However, he quietly took his drink.

"Arguably ... I take some liberties ..." he began to sweat a sea, as he took the judging eyes of the Shield Hero.

"Edward ... what did you do now?"

In any case, the pirate finished his food and drink and went to the place where the seller was, and who had called, ignoring his companion.

"I-I don't think it can be something bad Lord Naofumi remember that Lord Edward would never do anything to harm us" Raphtalia try to calm him, but he looked particularly annoyed by her statement.

"Of course, he'd never do anything to harm us **physically**, now if we talk about in a **monetary **way, then I have my right to be suspicious. His sense of money management is much better than mine, but Edward has no doubt in spending our money if by helping others is ... "

"W-Well ..." Raphtalia felt short of words to seeing her master go towards Edward, whatever he has got into now, could definitely affect them, and Naofumi doubt it can be in positive way.

Edward had pulled from the slave dealer where he was caught putting him on the floor again.

"What do you want now?" asked the pirate to which the slave dealer had to rubble and dust off his suit, then moved to the hall where they were previously.

_**"Something unique in its class my dear Lord, a quite profitable product that has caught a lot of popularity lately" **_He presented them with a briefcase on the table, it was packed with eggs, which had the Slave Crest drawn on them.

"Ah! I know them" mentioned Raphtalia, bringing the look of her owners. "They are monster eggs. I heard that any kind of wild creature can come out of them" she explained.

_**"That's right young Raphtalia ... I present you, "THE MONSTER EGGS LOTTERY!" If luck is on your side, even a baby dragon might be hiding among one of those eggs! Only 100 SILVER COINS! Basically, it's a bargain! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!"**_

Edward inspect the products carefully, the briefcase contained twenty well-preserved specimens and several others in a bowl, the pirate scratched his forehead with a questioning eyebrow.

"You call us for another one of your cheap scams? This looks like a carnival game" the dealer was offended enough about his commentary.

_**"My Lord I'd never ...! Well at the least not against you! But your words hurt me, I'll never falsify my products or lie to deceive a client!" **_He did not realize that he just contradict himself, but in any case, Edward went to check them more accurately.

"Well, we already have Raphy, but ... if it's something like a pet, I guess it's okay"

Edward inspected the eggs using his Observation Haki, there was several notes and distinctive glows coming from them, he can feel the strength and essence of life in them, one of the eggs had a red colored glow and he was the brightest compared to the others, for Edward he thought it clearly had to be a fiery beast, maybe a dragon?

But…

There was something that disturbed him, the egg whose brightness was the weakest of all, but its pattern of colors changed a lot, between white, blue and yellow. Which caused him curiosity.

He had made a decision.

"I will take this one" he brought the egg that looked strange, the dealer took the 100 silver coins with pleasure, he was quite happy with Edward's purchase.

_**[MONSTER EGG ACQUIRED]**_

_**"Excellent choice! Not even I can tell what those eggs may contain! But if Lord Edward considered that one worthy of his money, then I have no doubt it will be something that exceeds the never seen before! Nyehehehe!"**_

Edward took one last look at the egg before retiring.

"If you two have nothing else to do. ... I'll return to what I was doing"

He retired from store awkwardly, not before saying goodbye to his other "children", leaving the Shield Hero and Raphtalia with the seller, and of course, he did not hesitate to approach them.

"_**Are not you interested in a monster egg too, Shield Hero?"**_

Naofumi looked at him with a questioning and angry expression.

"Really? Do I look like a big shot that you can make easy money from? I let Edward be the one to buy your suspicious merchandise, because he has certain skills that makes him someone very hard to scam" with that said, he also withdrew from the store followed by his partner, but not before giving a last look at the seller. "If Edward decided to buy the egg above the others, it is because he must have seen something special in it. Is that simple"

Thus, the two retreated, leaving a merchant smiling.

* * *

It was another day in which Edward was away overnight, not only making his friend suspect that something was doing behind their backs, but they were also worried that he was overworking himself on something without taking a break. It worries them a lot.

But outside of the strange acts of the pirate, the Shield Hero was facing another problem ... He had forgotten to check since the banquet.

"It must be a joke ..." the hero was reviewing the accountant who had scheduled date and time for the next Wave of Catastrophe.

_"45 DAYS?! THAT'S MORE THAN ONE MONTH AND A HALF!"_

The hero fell on his knees, overworking his mind about how can He leverage all that time and put it to good use.

"Well actually, they are 45 days and 14 hours Lord Naofumi"

"Thanks for making it worse ... Raphtalia. Seriously, what could we do until then? Monsters around here are no longer worthwhile to farm because they give very little EXP compared to the level we are now "

"Hm, how about traveling to other places? Surely there are monsters' higher level in the beyond boundaries of the kingdom"

Naofumi consider the words of his companion. "While that may be true. Transportation will not be cheap. For now, we should go to improve your equipment. The fight against the Wave left us short on supplies, except for medicine" she, though happy, showed herself indisposed for his decision.

"D-Don't you think you're spending a lot on me already, Lord Naofumi? What about your own equipment?"

"Like I said, my current attire is fine. In addition, cutting down those skeletons may have damaged the sharp of your sword. We will meet that blacksmith after our affairs. But certainly, we're running short of cash. So, then ... "

* * *

"Welcome…"

The Shield Hero and Raphtalia entered the store with magical objects and potions where Naofumi came to sell his medicinal herbs, obviously to make money.

He had put several boxes filled with bottles of medicine.

"I think you should save a little more the medicine you prepared, Lord Naofumi" the demi-human advised him.

"I overdo more than enough when we were preparing for the Wave, but as expected, with Edward leading the battle, almost none were used, except to help villagers that were injured. It would be nice to sell it before its spoils" said and done proceeded to retire.

"Hey, wait a minute," the seller stopped.

"Hum?" Noafumi stared at him a moment, clearly annoyed waiting for a complaint.

"You are the Shield Hero, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Here, take this" the seller put two books on the table. To the surprise of the hero.

"What are these?" asked the hero.

"One of them is a book that specializes in creating midlevel medicines. And the other is to make Soldier Pills, a special item for increasing strength and stamina."

The hero examines the book, one of the concepts was familiar to him, but the other one wasn't.

"Why are you giving me this?"

The seller saw him with a questioning expression.

"Are you kidding? You saved a close relative of mine who lives in Ryuute, not to mention you welcomed those poor boys into your team. Consider it a courtesy, they are second-hand books, so they are free. As simple as that"

The Shield Hero squinted at the cover of the books, especially the purple one.

"Soldier pills, you say?"

The salesman laughed a little. Pulling out his pipe.

"I used to be a Combat Medic in the imperial army, you know. Soldier pills are a very useful item, increase strength, endurance, stamina and power of the consumer, theoretically, it doubles their original Stats in those categories, knights used them to change the course of battle. But…"

The hero raised a questioning eyebrow.

"But…?"

The vendor lit his pipe and began to smoke.

"It has certain side effects. Once the pill power boost runs off, the soldiers entered in a very vulnerable state, having used more force than what their bodies can handle. Once the war ended, they discontinued their use. Even in chaotic times like these, it's still an item that few are willing to use."

He explained.

"How can this be useful to me?"

The seller exhaled.

"Those were common soldiers, you know? I don't think you should compare them with your friend ... ehhh ... Edward, was it? That guy is not normal" he finished his conversation, picking up supplies and bring them to the back of his shop.

The Shield Hero looked at the books and made his way out ... he could not read anything.

Raphtalia looked at him with shining eyes to what her master might be learning.

_*I ... I cannot read a single word, dammit. The power of the shield only translates their language, but not written things ... that's problematic* _in any case, he prepared to leave.

"Shield Hero, one more thing!" the two saw the man return from his shed. "The owner of the magic shop said she also wanted to thank you, and that She had something for you"

Naofumi was missed.

"Magic Shop?"

* * *

"My, oh my! So, you're the Shield Hero! It seems that our workers are in debt with you and your friends! They say that if it wasn't for that young handsome man, they wouldn't have had the courage to fight!"

They were greeted by a cheerful middle age woman with black clothes and a wizard's hat, Naofumi could easily say that she looked like a witch. The lady ushered them as fast as she could.

"Come in, come sit down!"

Once in her office, she made a kind of analysis with her crystal ball, no matter how cliché that have seemed to the Shield Hero.

"Oh! Just as expected, you, young man has the qualities for recovery and healing magic, a tank support! As well as an affinity for Protection Magic! And you, young lady... " she now addressed Raphtalia. "It seems you have good affinity for light, dark and power boosting magic! If you want my recommendation, you should try learning illusion magic and the like!"

Among all the analysis and conversation, Naofumi decided to go straight to the point.

"I heard you wanted to thank us. But if I had to guess, you are ... "

The adult woman nodded with a cheerful smile.

"That's right, I'm a magic trader! In fact, I also asked your partner to come to my shop this morning! I was very surprised when my crystal ball revealed his magical affinity ..." this part of the conversation took them both by surprise.

"D-Did you just say that…E-Edward ...?"

"T-That…Lord Edward ..."

"_**HE CAN USE MAGIC?!"**_

The witch almost fell off her chair when the two just jumped right in her face at the hearing of such news, they were already aware that the powers of their partner were not magic, but specific skills that can only be achieved with hard physical training that take several months or years to develop, his only supernatural ability was his power to create earthquakes, he already had explained them it was by eating a rare fruit ... possibly magical.

But now it turns out ... that in fact. He can use magic now.

"M-My, my, that got me scared. Despite being comrades; that reaction of yours does have it written all over your faces. So, you didn't know about it?"

They shook their heads.

"He ... He never said anything like that ..." explained Naofumi.

The witch nodded.

"Well that's normal, he didn't know either, teehee!" both saw the witch with judgmental glares for that bad joke.

"S-So ... um What kind of magic can Lord Edward employ?" Raphtalia asked.

"Ah, well he can use necromancy" she replied.

.

.

.

.

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~ ?!"**_

The Witch started chuckling.

"Shocking isn't it? You would never expect for such a polite and handsome young man to have an affinity for such a dark and lugubrious Art. He even called me a young lady, Isn't he charmer?"

Both adventurers tried to process information as well as they could, but ... it just did not find him neither head nor tail.

"... I-I don't understand at what point he could have developed such skill ..."

"Lord Edward having power over life and death ... although He would use something like that with a lot of responsibility ... the very thought of it …gives me chills ..."

Naofumi began to think seriously the facts ...

The only thing that came to his mind ...

_*Could it have been ... that demon leech? His body fell apart in a way that no other creature has done before. Did Edward do something when he defeated it? Whereas his weapon is also legendary. I'll have to ask him*_

In any case ... the witch put a lot of books on the table.

"These are low-level grimoires for beginners, but they're filled with lots of spells! Please take them, they are a gift as thanks for taking care of my grandkid!"

The hero looked at all the books quite alarmed, but not least, the witch pulled out some more. Raphtalia admired her master in the process.

"Grimoires are complex, but if you try hard enough you should be able to learn a lot of magic from them. I would really love to teach you and the flattering young man. But he said you all would be busy with other matters. A pity"

The hero looked at the pile of books, although worried that he now had "extra homework" to work on, he was not upset about it either.

"Yes, you're right ..." he turned to the exit. *I can't refuse a gift she gave me with gratitude* he thought.

* * *

Once out of the kingdom, they made their way to the Ryuute Village, since it was the only place where they would be welcome and be unmolested, not to mention that Edward was nowhere to be seen, which was worrying enough, that he was absent for so long.

"I hope Lord Edward hasn't gone somewhere outside the kingdom without us"

"I doubt he could have gone too far. But I don't want to think about ... the other possibility ..." Naofumi was extremely worried just thinking about it.

"Other possibility?" Raphtalia looked at her master who sweated slowly.

_"That he ... has left us ..." _She looked at him with an expression of shock.

"W-What ...? T-That cannot be possible ... Why would Po-… Lord Edward do something so horrible?! "

The hero remained passive at the thought.

"Just think about it, He already teach us everything we need to know, and also, I've always heard it from him. He wants to return to the sea, every night when I pretend to be asleep, I always hear him talking to himself about wanting to sail again ... I would not be surprised I he decides one day to just leave, once he saw we became stronger ... " the hero looked at the ground, visibly frustrated and sadden, the sole idea has crossed his mind several times ...

_to... wake up one day and realize that his friend is already gone ..._

"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" the hero was completely startled by the sudden cry from his companion.

"Raphtalia?" He looked like the eyes of the young demi-human girl slowly getting moistened.

"Pops ... Pops would never do something like that ... he's not ... HE'S NOT THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULD ABANDON HIS CHILDREN!" she shouted from the bottom of her heart, as it was unthinkable the thought that Edward was gone at that's it. Something like that would break her heart.

Naofumi quickly regretted saying that, as he saw the sad face of Raphtalia as she began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry…I-"

**PUNCH!**

"BUFWAH!"

**"WHY THE HELL ARE YE MAKING RAPHY CRY, YE STUPID SCALLYWAG BRAT?!"**

She screamed, as she suddenly saw the hero being buried in the ground out of nowhere, quickly seeing the responsible, a very angry Edward Newgate had come out of nowhere, being just a few meters to reach Ryuute Village, the pirate removed the dust and dirt from his sweating body.

"The moment I heard the screams, I was worried that something had happened. And it turns out you were just you and your paranoid chatter." The pirate was about to pull Naofumi from the rubble, but was stopped as he was being strongly embraced by Raphtalia, he looked at her with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Y-You are no going to abandon us ... right?"

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes with an expression, quite upset at the thought, he slowly patted her head gently.

"Who told you that nonsense?" he asked as she pointed at Naofumi; the pirate sigh in annoyance. "You brats are far beyond from walking alone around the world without me to take care of you. Didn't I say it before?" he showed her a determined but cheer smile. "That I won't rest until I have created a bright future for my children." She cried listening to his kind words, she held tightly to his waist and would not let go, while she shed tears of joy.

_**"Auch ..." **_

Naofumi was nailed to the floor. Edward out of there with one hand.

"Hump. I'll warned you boy, if you ever make her cry like that again. What happened to the Kitamura brat, will be just a simple scolding compared to what will happen to you" the hero was half unconscious so at the end, the pirate had to carry him as a sack of potatoes.

**(ONE PIECE OST - WE DID IT 0:11)**

"S-So ... What were you doing all this time, Lord Edward?" The three went to the entrance of the village ...

... which ... it now had a huge wall of logs very well done ...

The pirate looked at his companion while wiping his ear with his pinky, putting a simplistic and carefree expression. As they entered the town.

"**What else could it be? I was rebuilding this place"**

Raphtalia wide her gaze in awe ... the village, which had been almost partially destroyed, had not only been back to its old glory, right now, there were several new buildings, premises under construction, several watchtowers, the whole place, there were been re done again, the houses where families happily eating lunch and smile again, the bars filled with workers and villagers with happy faces, laughing and drinking.

_... The whole town was celebrating ..._

"All of this ... was done by you?" She looked at her father, whom the sweat of his brow, as they headed to the areas of reconstruction.

"It took me a while, I had to go to get wood and materials. Luckily, it was easy to get some workers..." He pointed to the group of knights, he took as his team that day, also helping with reconstruction. "Although, I also gave own my effort ..."

She looked with bright eyes the work of her father, all those happy families enjoying all the good work that has been carried out, it hardly seems that a war took place here just a couple of days ago.

She slowly shed tears of happiness.

_"Thank you ... Pops, for helping them ..."_

He only sighed, and rubbed her head.

"I've seen many cities, towns and villages be destroyed by unnecessary conflicts. I just don't want to see that again, at the least, not in this life ... that's all"

Suddenly, all the workers and villagers noticed the arrival of Edward, quickly rushed to him.

"THE SAVIOR IS BACK GUYS!"

"LORD NEWGATE IS HERE! BRING THE DRINKS AND THE MUSIC, BOYS!"

"A TOAST TO OUR NEW LORD, EDWARD NEWGATE!"

The Pirate saw one of the boys brought a jar of beer, seeing that everyone else was waiting for his cue to start the celebration. He didn't make them wait.

"GURARARARA~! A JOB WELL DONE SEEMS LIKE A GOOD ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO DRINK!"

That way he lifted the beer jar up to the blue sky.

_"KAMPAI!"_

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Naofumi slowly awoke from his headache, quickly realizing he was being carried by Edward, he didn't hesitate to stir to get off.

"What the hell…?"

The villagers noticed on immediately and put a jar of beer in his hand too.

_"A TOAST FOR THE SHIELD HERO TOO!"_

_"KAMPAI!"_

The celebration took place without flinching, the hero quickly realized that the shattered town he found the last time, was now partially rebuilt and even with several improvements visible, watchtowers, medical houses, bars, lounges, weapon shops and supplies.

It was very close to becoming a key town for low, medium and high-level adventurers to visit and resupply. However, among all the celebration, something ended up chopping his brain.

*Where did Edward got everything He needed to rebuild this place ...?*

It was then that a vein was quickly formed on his forehead.

*D-Don't tell me he ...*

* * *

Edward Newgate was in a slight predicament, his companion dragged him toward the nearest stall to have a "talk" with regard to recent events, and his expression clearly did not look happy.

"How many did you use?" his question was direct.

Edward shrugged.

"Enough?"

Naofumi was going to have a fit.

"HOW MUCH MONEY YOU INVESTED IN THIS PLACE?!"

He muttered.

"What did you say?"

Edward had little trouble to drop of truth.

But at the end I sigh.

"Ha ~ ... like ... 800 gold coins ... basically ... we only have some copper and silver coins left..."

.

.

.

.

Naofumi wanted to scream ... but ... at the end just fell to the floor ...

_He fainted._

"LO-LORD NAOFUMI~!"

**A moment later.**

The hero was rubbing his forehead, obviously annoyed and frustrated, the really did not want to get involved in that situation, but if were honest, he knew Edward in one way or another end up involved in helping people Ryuute after the fight, his intuition told him that from the beginning, but I wanted to believe that his friend would not put them in such a severe situation.

Now, they are almost broke.

"Ok, let's calm down a little. I assume you have a plan, do you Edward? "

The pirate was lying on a pile of straw resting, he has been some time without proper sleep.

"This town is indebted with us. Obviously, I have a few things in mind. I didn't spend most of our money for only good will "

The hero nodded, now not so worried.

"What do you have in mind?"

The Shield Hero regretted asking moments later, as Edward had a dangerous smile on his face.

"Just wait ..."

* * *

The days went by, Noafumi and Raphtalia took care of some minor works, but mostly focused on learning the alphabet of this world, so that Naofumi can make use of the grimoires and medical books to learn new and better techniques that could help them during their adventure. They were surprised when their partner told them he could read and understand the books from the beginning, saying that his eyes can translated the words smoothly as he reads.

*I guess it's one of the differences between being reincarnated and be summoned…* Naofumi thought to the matter.

Edward continued to be the beast he is, he was the main key in rebuilding the town, even going days without sleep, each of the new buildings were thanks to designs that he prepare for the builders on how to improve the structure and infrastructure of the village, not only expand, but make it more attractive for adventurers to pass through here, either as a good resting point to restock, but He also wants to be an important place to which no one hesitate to recall or pay a visit.

Although ... it seemed that it slowly became a port rather than a village, he even built a Shipyard for Carpenters to make ship improvements despite being so far from the sea. The timber wall surrounding the village was covered with concrete to increase the defense, they put guns and improved lookouts and watchtowers. It began to look more and more like a fortress. They cleaned and rebuilt the coal mine as well, thus obtaining the materials for the creation and improvement of weapons, the problem is that the Ryuute Village, lacked of craftsmen and blacksmiths for that matter.

Of course, ... Edward had that dangerous smile on his after hearing that...

"You want to do, what?!"

Edward was lying in a hammock while resting after several hours of work, while telling more details about his elaborate plan to recover money.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's very profitable, all adventurers will want to come to this place just for that"

Naofumi was recriminating his friend most recent crazy idea, which really cost him to believe how he came to that conclusion.

"Do you even know someone who knows how to create something like that? Not to mention the price…"

Edward kept that smile on his face as he looked at his iron breastplate lying on the wall.

"Yeah ... let's say I know someone ..."

Naofumi had a hard time believing the idea his partner had come up with, it has always been hard for him to understand how his head works, Edward always comes up with the craziest ideas. Maybe it's his nature as a pirate? On how the least logical plan is the one which has better results.

* I hope I'm not crazy to let him walk so freely… it's not like I can stop him in the first place… but even HE should have limits… Right?*

Naofumi was worried. And how not to be? When your ally is none other than the self-proclaimed Strongest Man in the World, Whitebeard, many people in Edward's original world tremble just hearing his name, or at least that's what the pirate has told his partner.

Naofumi had a feeling, that something big was about to happen. And being honest, he was kind of worried.

.

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! THIS WAS A LONG RIDE WASN'T IT! BUT DON'T WORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE, IF NOT, BETTER THAN THIS ONE!**

**ALSO! A SHOUT OUT FOR ME ASWELL! I PUBLISHED ANOTHER STORY! THIS TIME FEATURING ALSO ONE PIECE WITH HIGHSCHOOL DXD! STARING OUR FAVORITE AND BEST BOI TRAFALGAR LAW! I WILL LEAVE THE LINK RIGHT HERE! SO YOU GUYS CAN GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**LAW FIC: **

s/13513474/1/Trafalgar-Law-Lost-In-Another-World

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! SEE YA ON THE NEXT ONE! BYE, BYE! ;D/**


End file.
